Games We Play
by Breckoney93
Summary: Henry Mills has a friend he games with, a twenty eight year old woman named Emma Swan, and when his mother Regina learns about her she has a condition that they must be in contact as well. They go from friends to more through their correspondence but will they be able to have a relationship? AU & Rated M for later chapters.
1. First Encounters

"One more game then its lights out, my little prince!"

The young boy sighed and pushed his microphone back down, he'd been glued to his PlayStation- and Overwatch- for the better half of the night and he knew it was too good to last. "Hey, my mom is gonna kick me off so one more quickplay, Swansky?" He asked with a grin, launching himself and his teammate into yet another round before the older female voice even agreed. The two had been gaming together for a few months and made quite the team. Henry Mills, being a preteen, spent a lot of time gaming and wanted to be as good as his counterpart but it seemed she was just better and better.

"Swansky" as she went by online was actually a twenty eight year old blonde who had never met Henry and vice versa. The only worlds they knew each other in were virtual but she was quite fond of the kid, he was like the little brother she'd never had but she DID love to tease him. "So when can I get your mom's number?" She laughed, choosing her hero and bouncing the character around the spawn room.

"Dude, seriously? I can tell you my mom wouldn't be into a gamer in their- what, fifties? You are like a really old lady who just stays on her system all day right?" He snickered before running out of the room as the door opened, right into a trap and then a head shot from the opposing team. Henry groaned and watched the kill cam, knowing his taunting of Swansky was probably to blame for his lack of attention.

A laugh came from his headset and he watched his companion run over his dead body, not making his same mistakes "Says the kid that just got one shot, one KILLED by the Widow. Besides, I'm twenty-eight and I only game when I have time free. If I had your mom's number I'd just fill my free time with asking her out. Now hurry up and join us on the point when you're free, kay Prince?" She teased, establishing their team's presence on said point. It was usually like this for the pair of them: teasing but there was still a mutual respect of each other. Not like Henry was use to in the gaming world but Swansky was a valuable asset- not only in Overwatch but Apex, Call of Duty, Anthem, and several other multiplayer games they took on together.

When the screen lit up VICTORY for both parties Henry cheered and watched as, yet again, the play of the game went to his companion. "Nicely done, Swansky, you got their whole team down with that one!" He praised, leaning back in his chair and failing to hear that his mother had come in until she put a hand on his shoulder, making him practically yelp into the headset and cut off Swansky in the process. Sheepishly he looked up at his mother who wore a very small smile as she squeezed his shoulder.

"Time for bed Henry, tell your little friends you'll be back on a different day," She said before starting to pick up some of the clothes laying on the floor "You have all the time in the world to game with your other buddies but can't clean? Is his room this messy too?" She asked, meaning the person Henry was gaming with. Regina Mills, his mother, was very serious about him having a clean room but he was normally quite good about it.

Henry sighed and fought the urge to roll his eyes, it was like his mother was trying to embarrass him in front of his friend. "Hey, is your room messy too, Swansky?" He asked, giving his mother a pointed look before voicing his friend's reply "She says she keeps her apartment pretty clean, Mom, but you're more than welcome to go over there and inspect it yourself." He stood up, stretching after gaming for so long.

Regina paused; setting something back on his desk that had fallen over, before turning to give Henry a curious look. "A few questions: she? And she has an apartment? How old is this person?" It was concerning to her that her son could be gaming with people much older than he was, hoping they weren't influencing him in a negative way.

"She, yes, has an apartment and she's twenty eight," At the widening of his mother's eyes he shook his head "No Mom, she's a really nice person and all we do is play games. I gotta go brush my teeth." Henry left the room in a hurry, heading down the hallway to the bathroom. It seemed to have slipped his mind to shut off the game or get out of the group with Swansky, who had been listening, and she was just about to turn off her system when there was a rustling noise and the sound of the headset being messed with.

"Hello?" A slightly familiar woman's voice, no specifically Henry's mother could be heard on the other end "Are you there? I would just like to talk with whomever my son is playing these games with. I had no idea it was someone so much older than he was. If you have said anything-"

"I understand your concern but, to tell you the truth, I protect him on here. Henry is a great kid and I make sure he isn't gaming with any creeps, perverts, or people with obscene gamertags, pictures or that use vulgar language," Emma assured and then realized she was actually talking to the woman that Henry boasted about "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Mills. My real name is Emma. I haven't even told Henry that.. Not that I'm hiding anything." She tried to reassure her but felt like she was failing.

Regina had to admit, she did feel a little less concerned but it was still off putting. "Why doesn't Henry know your name, Em-ma?" She asked, drawing it out for emphasis as she sat in the chair her son had gotten as a previous birthday present, his very own gaming chair that he couldn't be more proud of. She looked to the doorway, expecting Henry back soon and wanted to get some answers first.

"Honestly? I don't know. He calls me Swansky and I call him kid or Prince or his gamertag or just Henry. He thinks the world of you though. You're his personal superhero, you're up there with Batman and Iron Man I assure you," She laughed and Regina was caught off guard by how beautiful it sounded but then there was a shift to her tone, more somber as she continued "I understand if you want me to stop gaming with him, I will. It will be heartbreaking but I know you're his mother and that means more than our friendship." Emma knew it would be terrible to not have Henry's presence around anymore. The kid was a joy to talk to and game with but she respected that his mother would know best.

Regina shook her head and sighed "I wouldn't do that to him. He looks forward to playing these games with you but I would feel much more comfortable about it if you and I could speak more. Henry is about to go to bed," She looked up to see her son walking in and gave him a small smile "So I'll ask him to send you a message with my phone number. He's more adept at these systems than I ever will be. And thank you, if you are really looking out for him." With that Regina slid the headset off and stood up before letting her son take his chair back. She supervised as Henry opened up his messages, seeing nothing but previous invites to games or small talk between the two as he sent her number over to the person labeled Swansky.

"Tell Emma good night, my little prince, you can play more tomorrow," Henry beamed, he was thrilled that his mother was still letting him play games with his friend despite the age difference "I love you. Good night." She kissed the top of his head as he shut down the PlayStation and then got into bed. Henry was a wonderful boy and she knew he was growing up but there were still things that he needed to run by her.

After shutting off his lights and closing the door she let out a sigh before heading to her study with a glass of apple cider, it was another night of paperwork from her busy career as the mayor but, as her phone chimed, she went for it in favor of the file she had been reading before going up to Henry's room. A message came to the black haired woman almost the instant she had sat down.

'Hey, this is Emma. My name is Emma Swan to be exact and I figured that I could do you one better then just texting to make sure I'm on the up and up. Do you have Skype?'

After a few messages Regina was sitting behind her desk with the file long forgotten, taking a few sips of her apple cider, when her computer started to ring with the familiar tones of a video call. 'Swansky is calling' the screen told her and she took a deep breath before answering. The camera was focused on a woman with golden curls, blue green eyes behind a pair of glasses, and a small sheepish smile across pink lips.

"Hello, Ms. Mills. I'm Henry's friend." She greeted with a meek wave, feeling stupid and nervous as brown eyes looked her over. Emma hadn't expected Regina to be a literal goddess, wearing a red dress with lips painted to match and a glass of something in her hand as she eyed her with a stoic expression. She felt like she was on trial and wanted to come up with anything meaningful to say but only managed a lame "How are you?"

It was bizarre, Regina had expected something else entirely but this woman in pajamas trying to make small talk was not it in the slightest. Maybe a fifty-year-old overweight man who could change his voice? But that's not at all what she was seeing. "I'm doing well, Emma, just still a little perplexed as to why a twenty eight year old wants to spend her free time gaming with my son." She arched an eyebrow and took a sip of her drink.

Emma nodded and set her laptop on her coffee table, crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap "I get that it's a little odd but one day I started an Overwatch match and there was this kid in the voice chat. I don't know why but I felt like I had to talk to him. Our first conversations were mainly just shoot over here or look out on your left but then, when we really did talk for the first time; I just had this connection with him. He felt like a kid brother. I didn't want him to be pestered by any of the assholes you can typically meet on these games so I often opted for him and I to play in groups- a place where only he and I had mics and couldn't hear other players. It was safe and I wanted to protect Henry."

Regina let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in, apparently Emma was being genuine in her concern for Henry's safety online and it made her feel relieved. "I'm glad then that he's made a friend like you and I hope you'll continue to look out for him," She took another drink before setting it on her desk "He's talked about you a little bit, you know? Not you're age or your name but that he is always looking forward to matches and victories with Swansky, calling you his savior in tough situations. I think he might idolize you a bit. Hopefully you live up to that role. Either way, I'd like to be in contact with you. I need to keep him safe as well." She explained.

"Of course, I would be more than willing to help Ms. Mills-" "Regina, just call me Regina. You're certainly no preteen friend of Henry's and I feel comfortable that we can talk as adults. Even if your hobbies are childish." She smirked and Emma mocked an expression of hurt, her hand over her heart as she shook her head in disbelief.

"How you wound me, Regina, and here I thought WE could be friends. Have you ever even played a video game? I'm sure there's something even you would enjoy out there." The blonde said and Regina lifted up her phone in her hand, waving it with a small smile.

"I play with different apps on my phone. Is that a good enough compromise?"

"Calendar and Calculator don't count, Mills." Emma was quick to reply with a small smirk only to hear the huff in response, Regina leaning forward at her desk to swipe open the phone and look through her apps out of spite, counting how many games she had on it.

"For your information, /Miss Swan/, I have four games on here. Ranging from Mahjong to Uno-" "Both of which are technically a board and card game respectively-" "AND," She narrowed her eyes at being cut off but couldn't help a faint smile in response to Emma's endearing smirk "I also have a game that involves reading and decision making with animated characters. I'm sure THAT has to meet your standards of a game at least." Setting the phone down in favor of her drink she tipped it towards Emma before taking a sip, feeling rather proud of herself.

"Alright, I MIGHT consider it in the video game category. What's it called?" The blonde asked, once again moving her laptop but this time onto her lap and tipping the computer to match the new angle before pulling out her own phone to look it up once Regina told her what it was. However there was a flush on the other woman's cheeks and some kind of mumbling. "What is this game indecent, Madam Mayor?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and snickered when she was glared at once more. Maybe it was supposed to be intimidating, it probably was in different circumstances, but it just gave Regina's chocolate gaze a certain smolder.

"Lovestruck." A one word answer that had Emma grinning before setting her phone down, she didn't need to look it up as she was aware what kind of game it was "Well, Miss Swan? Does it meet YOUR high standards or not?" The blonde nodded and then leaned back against her couch before thinking about it, Regina probably would look cute wearing a headset and holding a controller though.

"Yeah, your fictional dating game counts but we've gotta get you to try Overwatch. I'm sure you'd be a competent sniper given some time," She mused and then smirked "Maybe get Henry to run an operation with me. Call it Mayor Widowmaker? Or maybe Ana but I can't see you running support-" "And what exactly does that mean, Em-ma?" Regina interrupted with a pointed look over the glass she'd been lifting up again.

It was one thing to hear Regina enunciate her name but it was something else to see her lips actually do it and it was Emma's turn to flush, feeling the tips of her ears heating up in response as she swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. "I don't think you'd be a healer that's all, I can see you being a Widow main even though her looks don't hold a candle to you," She explained and then smiled "Maybe Sombra, I'm sure your Spanish is excellent."

Regina smirked and waved a hand "Porque si es hermosa mujer," She answered, registering the way Emma's jaw dropped as she spoke in a language she was fluent in "Alright, I've told you I play some games and now you know that I speak Spanish but what about you, Swan? Tell me your other hobbies. Outside of gaming, obviously." She set the empty glass beside her long forgotten paperwork as she leaned back in her office chair, her hand moving to turn the video into a full screen view.

Emma shrugged before grinning as an idea came over her "How about we play a game? You want to know more about me and this is a great way for both of us to do that. Whattya say, Regina?" She inclined her head to the right and it struck the black haired woman that she resembled a puppy at that moment.

"So far I've learned you like to play a lot of games and can be quite evasive, Miss Swan," Emma pouted at her and she relented, not missing how her pout mirrored the same Henry would give her over video games or comic books "Fine, what kind of game exactly? Am I going to need one of those confusing controllers?" She sighed at the possibility of having to figure one of them out.

Emma laughed with a shake of her head and got up, leaving the couch for a moment to return with a drink "I think I'll freshen mine up as well. I have a feeling I might need it with all the games you play, Em-ma," Regina did just that, only pouring half a glass of cider before returning to her chair "So the game?"

"Two truths and a lie, it's a classic and one hundred percent controller free. I'll tell you three things about myself, two of which will be true while the other is-" "A lie. Simple enough. I wager you want me to participate as well?" Another nod before Regina just reclined in her seat, looking very much like a queen on throne at that moment, at least to Emma she did.

Emma grew thoughtful for a minute, drinking as she pondered what to go with first or maybe test how perceptive Regina could be with all lies? Deciding against that, it was her first time playing the game after all she went with a truth. "I was left on the side of a road at only a few hours old and was in the foster system my whole life." The Latina went from smiling to somber in an instant, it wasn't something someone would lie about after all, and was about to voice her apologies when the blonde went on.

"Second, I'm able to converse in Spanish, not fluent mind you but I could probably carry on a decent enough chat with few errors." A boldfaced lie if Emma had ever told one and she saw the quirk of a sculpted brow as if Regina was about to just call her on her bullshit right then and there but she waved a hand as if to say 'Go on.'

"Lastly… I have the coolest best friend in the world. He's the greatest kid I've never actually met with a mother that is incredible in her own way-" 'And a total knock out in the looks department' She added mentally before smiling "I think she's a take names kick ass politician who raised the coolest kid in the world which makes her pretty damn cool too." It was a rather juvenile compliment but it made Regina smile nonetheless.

This was quite a turn of events, she'd gone from not knowing much about this woman to finding her endearing in the span of a few hours but she needed to focus on the matter at hand. Their game. At least it was something she could play. Regina went over her options before playing along "Alright, let's say I buy you being able to speak Spanish. A simple test will prove it to me," She tapped her index finger against her chin as she decided what to say, her brown eyes lighting up while a near evil smirk crossed her lips as she figured it out "No tengo ropa interior puesta." It was obscene and incorrect but if Emma were competent enough to figure it out it would be quite amusing to see her reaction.

Emma's eyes were having a serious battle between looking into brown depths or lips painted apple red as she spoke Spanish, it was both tantalizing and quite attractive- as well as unfair. No woman on Earth possessed even an ounce of the sensuality Regina exuded in waves even over Skype, that smug look over her glass of whatever she was drinking and the way she brushed her hair back as she waited. "Miss Swan? What did I say? Em-ma?" The way she said her name brought her out of her thoughts leaving her with a dopey grin in response.

"I have no idea what you said but you look damn good saying it, Madam Mayor," She made a mental note to try to figure out what Regina had said, if she could even spell it "You'll have to teach me sometime. Maybe then I could keep up with you. Does Henry know any Spanish?"

"Some yes but back to this game of yours. If you couldn't even translate the word no, which is a cognate Miss Swan, then I must have figured out your lie," Regina's smile disappeared as she spoke next "You were left on the side of the road? What kind of parent does that to their child- no their infant. You were helpless." It was heartbreaking and Emma's own smile faded as she just nodded, taking a sip from her drink to clear her throat.

The blonde shrugged and offered up a sad smile "Hey, I turned out alright. A kid found me, took me to some diner nearby, and then it was history. I was in and out of homes and at some point labeled high risk," Emma's smile was gone once again, wringing her hands in her lap "I almost got adopted once but then my foster family found out they were expecting. A real kid, their kid, and not some delinquent in glasses taking up space where their baby was going to be-" She met a pair of brown eyes through the screen and shook her head "No, no, no. Don't you pity me, Madam Mayor, I'm just fine just traveled a bit of a bumpy road to get there."

"That bumpy road led you to your best friend? It's Henry? That's a truth," Another nod from the other woman and Regina sighed, "I think it's wonderful that you're in my son's- our lives. We both could use a friend like you, Miss Swan, and thank you for thinking I'm cool as you so eloquently phrased it." She looked in the corner of her screen, realizing how late in the night it had gotten. Somehow talking to Emma had turned 10 PM into 1 AM and that didn't give her much time to get some rest for work.

As if reading her mind Emma let out a fake yawn while stretching "Wow, I'm sorry but I'm getting tired and I didn't even realize how late I kept you up," She arched her back before smiling "You'll owe me though. Those two truths and a lie. I'll talk to you tomorrow-" "Today, Miss Swan, it's already Monday. Good morning." "Good night." and just like that Emma's face was gone from her screen. Regina took a few moments, her hand still on the mouse after exiting from Skype, and pondered over what had happened.

She'd gone from skeptical and concerned about who Emma was to almost becoming emotional learning about her past. It was so drastic that it left her reeling until a chime on her desk distracted her, her phone. The mayor looked at the screen and a smile appeared as she read the message. 'Thanks, Regina; I'm glad that I met you. Also you still owe me and I will collect! Get your beauty rest, Mayor, although it looks like you've had plenty.'

The smile never left her face as she went to bed.


	2. Roses for Regina, Texts for Emma

It was completely out of character for the Mayor to be late for anything but she'd barely been able to make breakfast for Henry and get him off to school before almost running the Mercedes-Benz through a few red lights. Regina was agitated by the time she walked into her office, her assistant, Kathryn, following close behind while trying to remind the Mayor what was on her schedule for the day, she stopped short when the raven haired woman was staring at her desk.

"Oh yes, these were delivered for you this morning. I signed for them and I think there might be a note," She took Regina's coat before setting down a few files "I'll be right back, Ms. Mills." But the Mayor hadn't even registered that Kathryn was still in the room as she approached the flowers. They were lavender roses, the fragrance enveloping her as she ran her fingertips over the petals with a small smile. No one ever sent her flowers, let alone in her favorite color, and she plucked the note from the bouquet as she settled into her chair.

'You have no idea how hard this was to pull off, Madam Mayor, and I can't say I didn't have some help- a certain prince got me in touch with the florist in Storybrooke. When I heard what color roses he had these one's jumped out at me. I'm banking on you liking purple. Hopefully you got enough sleep last night- sorry! Have a lovely day, Regina. xx Swan'

Emma had guessed her favorite color and sent her flowers? It was touching to say the least and she moved to pull her phone out of her purse, taking a picture of the roses before texting the blonde. 'You'll never believe what I found this morning. Someone that kept me up terribly late wanted to apologize. I love them, Miss Swan, this is very sweet.'

Regina set the vase on the edge of her desk before settling in and starting on the items she had been supposed to work on the previous night but had been distracted by a Skype call with a beautiful blonde.

The phone buzzing beside her head pulled her from sleep and she reached over to shut it off, thinking it was an alarm in her haze, only to spot a message and picture. Emma pulled her glasses off her bedside table to read it with a smile, so Regina liked the present? It was the least she could do after keeping the Mayor up so late but it had been too much fun talking to her.

'I'm glad you like them. They aren't nearly as beautiful as you are but I'm hoping they brighten up your office a bit. If you wind up having time free today I still want to hear two truths and a lie from you, Ms. Mills.'

Emma stretched and headed for the shower, putting music on as she started the water only to be interrupted by pounding on her door. She frowned, not expecting company, and flipped the shower back off before heading to her door and peering through the peephole at whoever was disturbing her morning ritual. "Good morning, Rubes," She opened the door and smiled at her leggy friend who brushed past her into the apartment "Sure, just make yourself at home."

"Why didn't you text me back at all last night, Emma? I could have used you as a wingman!" Ruby dropped herself on the couch with a sigh, pulling her red hair up into a ponytail as she did indeed make herself at home. Right, there was some gay bar that Ruby had been pestering her about going to that she had little to no interest in it. "I mean there were a TON of cute girls there and you might've even found a date or something- got any coffee, Swan?"

The blonde laughed and shook her head, Ruby loved to skip topics at a rapid pace and it had taken some getting used to but now was endearing, before going into the kitchen to start a cup for her friend. "I had a previous engagement Rubes, game night with Henry," She took the mug from the machine before switching the Keruig to hot chocolate for herself "And then I met a cute girl. Well, cute doesn't begin to cover it. She's more like a goddess and-" She was cut off by the taller woman now standing behind her, almost dumping the cup of coffee as she was spun around.

"You met SOMEONE? And you didn't think to tell me? You haven't dated anyone since /you know who/ and have been staying inside playing games. How did you meet her? I swear if you say on PlayStation and you haven't actually seen her I am going to lose it because that does NOT count as meeting a quote goddess end quote and-"

"RUBY! Here's your coffee," Emma handed the mug with a little wolf on it to her friend to stop her from going on a tangent "Also I DID first talk to her over a headset-" "Ah Emma, come ooooon-" "BUT then I had a Skype call with her that lasted hours." She brushed off the groan from her friend before moving to her fridge for whipped cream and then the cabinet for cinnamon- hot chocolate toppings that she could not do without.

Ruby drank her coffee in silence for a few minutes before offering up a wolfish grin "So who is she, Emma? Who is this goddess? Some gamer babe? Did you guys… play together?" She smirked and the blonde let out a disgusted noise before going back over to the couch, sinking into the cushions with her hands wrapped around the mug. Leave it to Ruby to turn things into some kind of innuendo but they had indeed played a game together, one that was still left unfinished on Regina's end.

"She's Henry's mom," Emma answered after a while of thinking, turning to her friend that had joined her on the couch "Her name is Regina, she's the mayor of Storybrooke where she and Henry live and from what I've seen on Google maps it looks like it is actually from a story book. She's got this amazing smile. She speaks Spanish and plays these cheesy romance games on her phone. I sent her flowers today." Ruby's eyes had only gotten larger as Emma spoke, it seemed her friend was smitten.

The music was disrupted, still playing in the bathroom from where she left it as she had been planning on taking a shower, and alerted the two women of a message. It set Emma into immediate action, hurrying to grab it with Ruby hot on her heels. "Is it Goddess Mayor? Do you two text now? You'd figure she would be busy with work or something," Ruby commented as her pale friend stopped the music to read her text "Well? What'd she say? Or are you sexting already?" Another disgusted noise from the blonde who shook her head.

"No, she's playing a game with me. Two truths and a lie. Remember? The game you suck at. Besides I don't think I'm lucky enough to have Regina freaking Mills sext me. She's like... A queen. You should've seen her sitting at her desk at home last night, she was like royalty come to life." Emma responded but anything Ruby said in reply was tuned out as white noise while she read.

'Bossy, Miss Swan, usually I am the one in the position of giving orders but I'm feeling generous after someone sent me flowers so I'll play your games. That being said… I make my own apple cider, both alcoholic and non-so Henry can enjoy it as well. It is the best apple cider you've never tasted. I use the apples from my own tree. It was a gift from my wonderful father; Henry is named after him, and shares much of his personality with the grandfather he was never able to meet. They are both kind, caring, and loving men.'

Emma was all smiles until she realized Ruby was trying to read over her shoulder and she hid the phone from prying eyes "Rubes, don't you have some place to be? Like work or taking care of your puppy or anything other than trying to insert yourself into my... friendship with Regina." She pocketed the phone, crossing her arms over her chest and giving her friend a pointed look. It wasn't as if she didn't cherish time with her red headed friend but not so much when she was eavesdropping.

"Friendship? I'm pretty sure I spotted something flirtatious in there but alright, I know when I'm not wanted," A scoff from Emma at that "Thanks for the coffee and I'll see you later. Enjoy your time with the queen!" For once Ruby made a timely exit and left her to her thoughts, reading through the message a few more times with a smile.

'I'm not sure if taking orders from you would be such a bad thing but maybe the people from your kingdom might disagree with me. Unless you're a fair benevolent ruler? I'd like to try that apple cider and I might wager that you were drinking it last night? I won't make a guess just yet but something is telling me that is a truth. Only two things left to tell me, on the edge of my seat. Dying of anticipation.'

There was a smirk on her face from the very first lines of her text message, it was.. charming how Emma could juggle between flattery and flirtation with a few simple lines. The mayor was immediately wrapped up in a meeting that lasted far longer than she would have liked, having her work through lunch and having to take a later one as result. If Emma had been dying before, she thought and her phone chimed again as she pulled a salad from Granny's diner out of its bag.

'Oof, Madam Mayor, how you build suspense. It's borderline cruel. (; I get it if you're busy but what a tease. Your next truth or lie, whenever you return to being a kind queen.'

She chuckled, pouring her dressing onto her salad before sparing a look over to the roses still on her desk. The flowers had gotten quite a few looks and some comments but she'd been quite protective of them, fending off anyone getting to close to the rare gift by directing them back to matters at hand. Regina ate a few bites in thought before picking her phone back up to fix Emma's death by anticipating a reply.

'To be fair, I never said I was kind. In fact I even admitted to being quite strict and into giving orders, do try to keep up dear. However you have been ever so patient so I'll muster some kindness. I have one tattoo, a thunderbird in flight on the back of my neck littered with geometric shapes and patterns. It was an impulse decision but I do not regret it. How about you, Miss Swan? Any tattoos?'

It was a tattoo idea she'd mulled over long before Henry was even born but she'd put it off and focused her attention on other things in life and so she'd settled on the lie to tell Emma, although it was a lot more detailed then the blonde's attempt. Regina figured it might be enough to throw Emma a bit but it was her game they were playing after all.

'Yeah, a flower on the inside of my wrist. It's a tiny thing but still a tattoo. A bird huh? Majestic and on the rise to boot, it suits you well. Do you have any plans to get more of them? If so might I suggest a little crown.'

'You are hell bent on this royalty thing, Emma, and why would I need a tattoo when I have my very own crown? A little flower you say? It seems you like flowers a great deal if the tattoo and roses on my desk are proof enough. How about my last truth or lie? I have a scar on my upper lip; I got it while trying to run away from my abusive mother on a horse only to fall from it when she started screaming at me to stop with threats of far worse. When I fell I also fractured my wrist but received no sympathy rather more abuse despite the bleeding lip and cradling my arm to my chest.'

Regina hesitated on hitting send as she read through her words several times, it wasn't a story she'd shared with anyone and she didn't know why she felt so safe to do so with Emma. Clicking send she started to eat again and look at her flowers, knowing that Henry was in part to thank for the gift as he'd helped Emma get information on the local florist. They had a shared friend between them now, an uncommon occurrence to say the least. She was just considering how to approach that topic with her son when another alert from her phone pulled her from her thoughts.

'So I think I've got you figured out, Madam Mayor, and I'm ready to make my guesses. Your apple cider, the best one I've never tasted, is a truth and I hope to rectify never tasting it by doing just that someday. You seem to really enjoy it.'

Another quick message appeared after it.

'You do have a scar on your upper lip. I'm kind of annoyed that Skype doesn't have a decent enough resolution so I could have seen it better but I am more annoyed at your mother. Why would she be abusive to someone as amazing to you? Why couldn't she be more like your father, Henry? I think it's incredible you named your son after him and I'm sorry they never got to meet.'

'Last but not least this tattoo. While I think the design would be apropos my superpower crushes my dreams of you having sexy ink on your neck. The tattoo is your lie but you did a way better job of lying than I did that's for sure. Thank you for playing, Regina, I think I know you a lot better now. You deserve better then what your mother gave you and I want you to know that. Despite her cruelty you have been an amazing mother in turn. I think you have a lot of your father in you too from what you've said about him.'

Tears almost sprung to her eyes at what Emma had said it was touching. She idolized her father and how he had been the most caring parent any child could ask for and she missed him dearly after losing him to a heart attack many years ago. Regina finished her salad, disposing of the trash and moving to respond to Emma before her assistant brought in yet another person. A mayor's duties never finished when she needed them to be.

This time it was Dr. Archie Hopper paying her a visit, the only therapist in Storybrooke and someone she had been going to for sometime, and he had Pongo, his Dalmatian, following him in. "Hello Mayor Mills, I wanted to come by and see how you were. You know you missed your last session with me, correct?" The red headed man smiled, sitting in one of the chairs in front of Regina's desk as he cleaned his glasses.

Regina sighed and nodded "I'm aware, Dr. Hopper, I have been quite busy as of late but I do have all intentions of keeping up our next appointment. Unless you're doing house calls now?" She quirked an eyebrow as he pulled out a notebook, it seemed he had decided to do just that. Pongo sniffed at the roses causing her to cast a glare at the dog before he settled next to Archie's feet. Henry loves the dog, she repeated a few times to herself as not to snap about the canine's behavior.

"Those are lovely flowers Regina, a gift from Henry?" It wasn't like the mayor to have flowers in her office let alone something that wasn't color coordinated to match with the interior. Regina Mills only had one plant she tended to, her famed apple tree but it seemed like- as she'd bristled at Pongo's interest in the roses- there was something else she was protective of.

Regina shook her head, standing to set the roses on a nearby shelf to deter Pongo from being curious once more "No, Dr. Hopper. They are from a friend of mine." Now that was news, he took note of it in his book as he watched her with interest; she was running her fingers over the vase with a faint smile.

"A friend, Regina? You used to tell me that friends were a weakness you couldn't afford to have. I see that school of thought has evolved then. I'm sure Henry is thrilled for you. Is it someone here in Storybrooke?" A weakness, those were her mother's words- friendship is a weakness, love is a weakness, and it seemed compassion for one's children a weakness.

"She's not in Storybrooke and I suppose my thinking may have changed or rather I've stopped listening to the voice in my head-" "Your conscience?" "My mother, Cora. She was the one who said friends are weakness and I believed her for a long time. Believed she was right about that and love and… Me." Regina started to wring her hands together as she shook off the thoughts of her mother and the memories she had left behind.

"Her name is Emma, my new friend. I think she's quite interesting and we met through Henry to tell you the truth so I have no doubt he'll be pleased. I had a long conversation with her last night, one that kept me up very late and she sent these," The black haired Mayor gestured to the roses "To apologize for keeping me up. It's the first time anyone has sent me roses or even wanted to do something so kind. Someone that I didn't know two days ago does something like this for me and… And…." She was struggling to find the words.

"And you feel unworthy? Like you don't deserve friendship? You don't have to listen to that voice anymore, just like you said. I think it's great you are making friends, Regina, and what's more I think this Emma sees you as worthy and deserving of her friendship and this gift." Archie looked down at his watch before shutting the notebook "I think you should pursue this, it could be good for you. But it's about time for Henry to be out of school. I'll see you in a couple days for our session if you'll be available for it?" Regina nodded, still in thought and unable to speak at the moment. "Alright, Mayor Mills, make sure to take your roses home. Come on Pongo."

She stood, shutting the door behind Archie and his faithful companion as they left, before just resting her forehead against it. Regina did respect what Dr. Hopper had to say and she considered it as she took a few deep breaths, turning to move back to her desk and pick up her phone, seeing a few messages and even a picture attached.

'I'll have you know that Boston might not be Storybrooke but it's got some amazing things about it too. I mean, look where my run took me today!' The photo underneath it showed a sweaty Emma, without her glasses, wearing a tank top and a loose ponytail, ear buds in and a grin as she stood in front of a row of boats all with swans on the backs of them. 'It's a whole row of ME, Regina! Can you handle that much Swan?' The way she was pointing at them showed off the muscles in her arm and she was just about to reply when Henry opened her office door.

"Hey Mom," He greeted, dropping his backpack into the chair Archie had vacated not but fifteen minutes ago, and giving his mother a smile before purple flowers caught his eye "I see operation Game of Thorns went off without a hitch. Do you like them?" His smile had grown; it had been awesome to wake up to a message from Emma- she'd told him her real name in it- asking for help with a gift for his mother.

"Hello my little prince and yes, I do like them very much. Thank you for your part in the operation. What do you say to lasagna tonight for dinner?" "Okay, can I say hi to Emma when you guys video chat tonight?" Regina blinked a few times at the quick question, it was presumptuous of her son and she hadn't even considered that they were going to Skype again but now there was a definite reason to.

'That is much more Swan then I am used to that's for sure but it seems as if we at the Mills house haven't had our fill- Henry would like to talk with you tonight. Over Skype. If you're able to that is.'

Just like Henry Emma's response was immediate, the mayor hadn't even had time to tell her son that she'd asked when the other message popped up.

'Since you said we and our I'm assuming Henry isn't the only one who's interested in talking to me? I wouldn't miss it for the world, Madam Mayor, just tell me when and it's a date.'


	3. Video & Telephone Line

Her day was long consisting of going for multiple runs, cleaning her apartment, grabbing an early dinner with Ruby, and taking an indulgent shower Emma was relaxing on the balcony. Well, as much as she could relax when she was checking her laptop every few minutes for any activity. She and Regina hadn't set a specific time for their call, knowing that there were different elements at play like dinner, homework, and Henry's shower but waiting was worth it. Regina and Henry were worth it.

Emma had learned so much about the mayor during their texting but it left her eager to learn more about both of the Mills, Henry and his lovely mother. His mother who had endured much but came out of it a caring, wonderful woman with a quick wit and one hell a sense of humor. With a gorgeous smile and intense brown eyes. The blonde was losing herself in thoughts, in Spanish words spoken over a glass of apple cider, and almost missed the first few tones of a Skype call.

She hurried into her apartment; landing on the couch and hitting answer a minute later, pushing her glasses back up as she made the call full screen. Regina was there wearing a blue button down shirt that had a few of the buttons undone and smiling at her before another person came into the frame. Henry. He had brown eyes like his mother, brown hair, and a huge grin on his face.

"Hey kid! It's so great to see you. How was your day?" Emma couldn't believe she was seeing Henry when he started answering, telling her about school and the amazing dinner he had with his mother. Her eyes wandered to Regina who was looking at her son with all the fondness in the world, brushing her fingers through his hair as he excitedly talked about the next time they would be able to take on Overwatch together and all matters regarding their strategy.

Henry got a serious look on his face as he suddenly asked, "Do you want to come visit my mom and I?" Regina's eyes went wide as they met with Emma's through the screen, also caught off guard by the question. It was quite abrupt and it left her floundering for an answer, trying to figure out what would be the best thing to say without giving Henry the wrong idea.

"Henry, that is something Emma and I would have to discuss first. It'd be a big undertaking for her, flying from Boston and getting time off work. There's also the chance she might not-"

"I would love to come meet both of you, Henry. Your mom is right though, it's gonna be a serious operation and we'll have to talk about it for a little while before it's going to be possible. I hope you can be patient?" Emma smiled at the new look of shock on Regina's face and the sheer look of joy on Henry's face as he nodded.

"Alright, my little prince, you still have school in the morning and now I have a trip to discuss with Emma," Regina shot the blonde a look she couldn't decipher before standing up "How about I get you up to bed? Say goodnight to Emma." She squeezed his shoulders before kissing the top of his head, stepping away from the computer and leaving her son to say his goodbyes.

Henry leaned in and smiled "You'd really come see us, right? My mom might act like she's worried but.. I know she'd be so happy to have you here," He turned towards the door before whispering, "I think she really likes you. I gotta go but I'll talk to you soon, have a good night Swansky!" He waved and then disappeared, leaving Emma with a big smile on her face. The kid really wanted her to come and he saw that his mother might too.

Henry had been her friend for a few months but the friendship between herself and Regina was new and there was a chance meeting too early could ruin things. It's why she had told Henry to be patient until Regina was ready for it, no matter what he saw. Looking up as a blue blouse and black pants entered the frame, Emma sighed. "Look, Regina, I know it was presumptuous of me to agree to come visit but I have been Henry's friend for a while now and he means a lot to me. I would like to see him and meet you both but only if it's alright with you. Only if it's something you'd… want."

The raven-haired woman on the other end of the call was looking down at her hands as she listened before bringing her gaze up to meet Emma's. "I think you and I will have to get to know each other a bit better still but, after that, I don't see a reason why you shouldn't come see Henry. But.. Won't your boyfriend miss you if you leave for a visit?"

"I don't have a boyfriend." Emma shook her head with a scoff. "Your husband then?" "Regina, I'm gay. Very single and very gay. So no, I think the only person that would miss me would be my friend Ruby but she's a big girl with plenty to keep her busy when I'm gone." Regina's eyes had widened by a few degrees when she said her sexuality and she was worried now.

"Me being gay isn't… a bad thing to you right? Not something you'd be… upset having Henry around right?" It was a hard thing to think about but maybe Storybrooke wasn't pride friendly and maybe the mayor shared that characteristic. Emma was starting to get more nervous when Regina laughed.

"No, Em-ma, you being gay isn't a bad thing, not to Henry and not to myself. You're his- OUR friend whether you are gay, straight, bisexual or.. Or a flying monkey." Relief flooded through Emma before she laughed as well, a flying monkey? Where was Storybrooke- south of Oz? She relaxed, leaning back on the couch before spotting something on Regina's cabinet in her office. Lavender roses. Her gift had made it to both of Regina's offices today and it made her happy to see them being displayed.

"I want to meet my friends in Storybrooke but you're right, we should get to know each other more. Ask anything you want, Madam Mayor, I'm an open book to you and Henry." The blonde smiled and rolled up her sleeves as she readied herself for anything Regina wanted to know. It gave Regina a chance to see a flash of the tattoo on her wrist, a small black flower just as she'd said.

"What does your tattoo mean? What type of flower is it?" She asked, shifting in her desk chair and tilting her head to the side. Emma looked down at the ink, running her fingers over it with a small smile. It was the only tattoo she had and a watch usually covered it up so no one had ever asked about it.

"It's a scarlet pimpernel, they're poisonous if consumed by humans or animals and they can be found in Europe, Western Asia, and North Africa. I got it as a reminder… A flower can bloom and thrive but still has the potential to be trampled underfoot however they are resilient bastards, growing even through cracks in the pavement. Through adversity they flourish," Emma held her wrist up to the computer, letting Regina get a better look at the ink "But what about you? This tattoo you talked about, it's clear it is something you've put some thought into so what does the bird you want represent?"

Regina rubbed the back of her neck where the tattoo would have been placed if she'd ever gone through with it before smiling "It holds a similar meaning, rising through adversity rather than thriving through it. The thunderbird is considered a supernatural being of power and strength. I was also going to get it to represent the strongest person I've ever known- my father. He would have been pleased it was a bird, he was an animal lover just like I am and Henry is too, as well as my flight from my mother I suppose. I haven't seen Cora in years, before Henry was born. She doesn't even know she is a grandmother but I doubt she'd even be a good one, not a motherly bone in that woman." The smile on her face had vanished the minute Cora's name had come up, a cruel witch of a woman and unlike her daughter from what the blonde had seen.

"Fuck her, she doesn't get to be a grandma if she couldn't even handle being a mom," Emma said in earnest before seeing the frown taking over Regina's face, her hand still on the back of her neck "You are so much better than she could ever hope to be. The way you look at Henry, like he's the only thing on the entire planet and what he's told me about you over the last few months is just proof of that. He adores you. Don't even think about Cora just remember that you are your father's daughter and I bet you anything he couldn't be more proud of you." The black haired woman met her gaze as she spoke and her chocolate eyes were shining with unshed tears at her words.

"Thank.. Thank you, Emma, you have no idea what that means to me. I think my father would have liked you as much as Henry does," She smiled and then looked at the time "I don't want to cut our getting to know each other short but you're going to be spending a lot of money at the Storybrooke florist if I don't." It made Emma laugh before giving a half shrug.

"Worth it. I've got a better idea, take me to bed with you," Regina's eyes went wide at her words and she smirked causing Emma to blush before trying to recover "Wait, that came out wrong. I meant call me on the phone. I can get off- HANG UP whenever you're ready to go to bed." Her cheeks were as red as the mayor's apples and her choice of words had Regina laughing, it was full bodied and sounded like the sweetest music in the world yet still rich at least to Emma.

"Quite salacious, Miss Swan, but I suppose I said worse to you in Spanish even though you still don't have any clue what I did say. Maybe I will call you, if and only if you can translate what I'm about to say. It's just one phrase and I believe you can do this… Llámeme." Regina even lifted up her phone as a hint but was pretending to check something and watching as blue green eyes narrowed in concentration.

Emma smiled "I have to tell you that it's unfair when you speak Spanish, Ms. Mills, it's almost like your own form of cheating. I can't focus and I get flustered when you talk like that but I may have figured it out. Did you just tell me to call you?" It was her new favorite way to be asked to call someone but most people couldn't pull it off the way Regina could.

The mayor nodded, beaming with pride "I may have helped you a bit with a physical clue however I'm very proud of you for figuring it out. I think you've earned that phone call but it will have to wait until after I have had a bath. I postponed it so Henry could shower and we could Skype you. Do you think you'll be able to wait for me?"

"I could wait for you for forever Regina," Emma was quick to jump on the mayor's phrasing after being teased for her own "Go enjoy a bath, you deserve it. You made Henry a delicious dinner after being hard at work all day then you even took time to video chat with me and now it's your time to do something for yourself." She stood up, carrying the laptop over to her kitchen counter and grabbing a drink from her fridge.

"Em-ma, I wanted to have a video call with you. This counts as doing something for myself. Henry was just.. My way of covering for having to ask for something for myself. He did ask to talk to you but he assumed we were going to anyways. I think my son might be better at seeing what I need than I am at times. I wanted this just like I want to call you after my bath and I want you to visit us.. in time." Regina was looking at her in a similar way that she looked at Henry, affectionate and in a way no one had before. It made her swallow the lump in her throat and look away.

"It's nice feeling this way, I'm not used to it." "What way is that, Miss. Swan?" "Wanted. I've never had that before and I can't.. I can't tell you what it means to me." Regina's look changed in an instant, the heartbreak over Emma's words and sympathy flooded over the blonde, which just felt like weight on her shoulders until Regina spoke again.

"Oh Emma, you are wanted and you should never have to go another day not knowing what that feels like. Henry and I will make sure of it. Those families have no idea what a kind, sweet, caring, amazing person they missed out on and I need you to understand that it was their loss, their mistake but it's not one we Mills intend to make." Emma brushed her fingers over her cheeks and it was clear that she was feeling emotional but she smiled at the mayor, that was not something she was used to at all and it meant so much to her.

"Regina, thank you. Thank you so much and I am glad to have you and Henry in my life. You might be right but I need you to do something for me. Go take that bath now. You can make me feel all sappy some more when we talk on the phone later but for now go. In fact I'm going to make it impossible to refuse. Enjoy your bath." She hung up and then took a few deep breaths, she didn't like to cry in front of anyone and she hoped that Regina hadn't been able to tell.

Brushing her wet hair back she made her way into her bedroom, tightening her robe around her body before switching the brush to her other hand as she sat on the bed. The mayor had a smile that hadn't left her lips for the better part of the night, her mind jumping between thoughts of Emma and the idea of the blonde visiting her and Henry. It was nerve wracking and thrilling at the same time, thinking about her in Storybrooke with them and showing her what their lives were like. Henry would be ecstatic to show off his school and he'd probably have to introduce Emma to his favorite teacher, the annoying Mary Margaret Blanchard. Regina only had the mayor's office and mansion to show off, there were the Storybrooke Stables but she hadn't set foot there in years. Stables just brought back terrible memories for her despite the love she had for horses, her childhood horse flashing in her mind, Rocinate.

The very steed she'd attempted to escape her mother on many times and the same beautiful creature Cora Mills had ripped away from her. She was getting too deep in her thoughts until a voice cut through all of it. 'Fuck her.' It was Emma's voice and she couldn't help but smile before picking up her phone, her thumb hovering over the little phone icon for a few minutes before pressing down and lifting it to her ear. Regina played with the silk belt wrapped around her waist, biting her bottom lip as it rang and she was about to give up and try calling again when there was an answer.

"City morgue! You stab 'em, we slab 'em!" It made her roll her eyes but still let out a little chuckle, it was her silly sense of humor but it was charming in it's own way. "I hope you had a lovely bathing experience, Madam Mayor. You'll have to tell me what that's like since I've been showering and avoiding the bath portion of my tub for the better part of the last year." She could hear Emma's smile through the phone and it only made her own grow in size.

Regina stood to pull back the blankets on her bed, cradling the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she did "Well, when you use bath salts and bubble bath as I do it can be very relaxing and a great way to rejuvenate after a long day. You should try it sometime Miss Swan, consider it mayor's orders. They are almost as important as a doctors I'll have you know." She tossed a few of the decorative pillows off the bed before undoing her robe and sitting back in her bed again.

Emma chuckled into her ear and there was a rustling sound, she was getting ready for bed, as well it seemed. "Is that so? I kinda like it when you're bossy. Maybe I'll take one tomorrow. If so I will let you know all about its magical rejuvenating powers. I'm not going to keep you up late tonight but if I do maybe I can get some scarlet pimpernels from Game of Thorns? I'll have to see about that."

"You're going to have a long standing tab with Moe French at this rate, Em-ma, and I'll have too many flowers to know what to do with," Regina smiled as she turned off the light on her bedside table and slid further into her covers "You don't have to do all of that for me, dear but I appreciate the sentiment." She laid on her side, the phone between her ear and the pillow as she stretched a bit.

"Can I ask you something, Regina? It might be a bit personal but it's something I've been a little curious about for a while now. I just.. I couldn't bring it up before. It's about Henry's dad," Regina's breath caught in her throat and she became completely still as she listened "It's more than fine if you don't want to answer but… Is he in the picture? If so would he be upset with me visiting you and Henry? I don't want to make anything harder for the two of you by coming there." On the end of the other line Emma was wringing the soft monogrammed blanket she slept with every night, the one she had been found on the side of the road with.

Regina cleared her throat, sitting back up to drink some of the water she had set next to her light on the nightstand, before taking a deep breath. "Henry's father.. Let me tell you a story, Emma, it might make things clearer about my mother and Henry's father in one fell swoop. Get comfortable and try not to fall asleep on me," She settled back into her pillows before continuing, "Once a long time ago I was young and in love with a young man named Daniel Colter. He worked for my family as a stable hand, I was big into horse back riding and competitions when I was a teenager and late into my twenties and my father loved to ride with me so we both owned horses. Daniel stayed on to help care for them when it fell to just me after my father's heart attack and I fell in love with Daniel quite easily, he was kind and caring and we shared a love of horses. It was a few years after losing my father when he proposed to me in those very stables." She smiled at the fond memory before it vanished as the full history was about to be laid out for her friend.

"Eventually my mother found out and she was livid. It wasn't the life she had planned out for me before I was even born and I was not supposed to deviate from what Cora Mills wanted, not for friendship or love or anything that wasn't her writ. One night she had enough and caught Daniel and I in the stables, it was a year after he proposed to me and we were celebrating and found in quite the compromising position. We had been drinking and had just had sex and my mother tore into Daniel and I, screaming and furious. She berated him and forced him into his car, making him leave. He uh.. Daniel had been drinking too much with me and we hadn't planned on him having to drive that night, we were going to stay in the stables, but Cora Mills always gets whatever she wants and that's what she told me after his car accident. After he died. I found out I was pregnant a few days after his funeral and I cut ties with my mother almost the minute after I saw the positive pregnancy test. I decided that if she wanted to strip my baby of their father then she wouldn't be able to see them either."

Regina had kept her tone even as tears rolled down her cheeks, she hadn't spoken about Daniel to anyone except for Henry when he'd asked about his father, but she couldn't choke back the soft sob as she added, "Daniel is Henry's middle name." It was hard to talk about him and even harder to deal with the fact that Henry would never know his father.

Emma's voice was shaking and she was sniffling as she spoke "Oh, Regina, I'm so sorry. I-I shouldn't have asked. I didn't mean to bring up… It was none of my business and.. I'm so sorry, sweetheart," She felt awful for bringing something so painful up and she only wished she could hug the mayor that she could hear trying to cover up her crying "You know what, Regina? I will totally beat your mom up for you if you want me to. Just tell me where to start looking and I'll kick her ass, okay?"

It managed to make Regina laugh in the middle of her crying and she grabbed a tissue to clean herself up a bit. " Emma, somehow that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said about my mother and I would gladly let you commence kicking if I even knew where to find her, which I don't and I'm glad I don't," She took a few deep breaths before laying back down "I haven't talked about Daniel with anyone other than Henry and I feel better telling you more about where my son comes from. So you have a greater understanding of why he's such an amazing person but also so you can understand me a little better as well."

Emma smiled at the win of making Regina laugh despite the pain and she nodded before realizing the mayor couldn't see her nodding and she was an idiot. "I love learning more about you, it was the highlight of my day, and of course I love knowing more about the kid. Henry is a wonderful boy and it's clear to see how he got that way. You're incredible, Regina, the strength you have is just… immeasurable. Even with what life has thrown at you you still do exactly what the tattoo you wanted represents, you rise above. You're a supernatural being that represents strength. You are that bird and you're a rare one indeed."

It was impossible for Emma to get any sweeter or more kind than she was, whether it was sending flowers or just her words, and it reminded her of what she'd been missing for years. Someone that cared. "You might be sweet enough to cause cavities, Swan, but thank you. You're quite something yourself but I guess birds of a feather and if you're a bird then I'm a bird and clichés like that right?"

"Did… did you just quote The Notebook at me? Regina Mills is a romantic? You have to be if you've seen a Nicholas Sparks movie and you play Lovestruck on your phone. Maybe I've met my match? Careful now or I'll go ripping my heart out and just giving it to you," Emma laughed before rolling over in her bed, shuffling the phone to her other ear in the process "How about I tell you one more thing about myself before we call it a night?" She asked, receiving a small hum in response, another one of Regina's ways to say go on.

"When I turned twenty-eight, a few months back, I blew out a candle on this sad little cupcake at my party for one and I made a wish. I never really do things like that, you know? I'm not big into traditions or trying to hope for the impossible but I just did it. I made a wish to not be alone anymore and that same night, after eating my cupcake and getting out of work clothes, I played Overwatch and heard this single voice. A boy, asking if anyone was there and it was the same way I was wishing for anyone to be there. We played a few matches that night and he became my friend, telling me a little about himself and his spectacular mother. I'm starting to think that Henry might have been my wish coming true. Well, that you and Henry might be my way of not being alone anymore and the more I got to know Henry and now the more I get to know you I'm realizing that you are both the greatest birthday gift I could have ever wished for."

Emma was quiet for a little bit while listening to the even breathing on the other line and she couldn't help but smile as she realized that Regina had fallen asleep to her story, not even sure when she'd lulled the mayor into dreamland. She closed her eyes and sighed softly "Thank you, Regina, and thanks to Henry for you both being a dream come true." She waited a little while longer before speaking again "Good night, Madam Mayor, sweet dreams." She was just about to disconnect when she heard a response.

"Mmmemma." It was a mumbled little word but it still made her heart skip a few beats and feel like it was being squeezed in someone's hand, Regina's hand to be specific. Emma made herself end the call and plug in her phone, drifting off to the thoughts of a black haired woman breathing her name in her sleep, speaking Spanish, laughing, and quoting romantic movies.


	4. A Crush, Stables and Therapy

Sunlight streaming started to rouse her from her slumber, causing her to stretch and savor the last few minutes before her day had to begin. There was breakfast to make for Henry and several meetings throughout the day, one with the Sheriff and a few concerning her upcoming address of the town as a whole for her annual "State of the City" speech. Regina was just mulling over a few ideas for her statement when her door opened and she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes to focus on her son entering her room. "Good morning, Henry." She smiled but then became confused when he started laughing at her "What?"

"Mom, you've got like.. A phone outline on your face! Did you fall asleep writing an email or something?" Henry's laughter died down to a chuckle as she got up, pulling the robe on over her night gown as she moved to her vanity and confirmed what her son saw. There, on her cheek, was an imprint of her cellphone and her ear was red from the pressure of sleeping on it. That had to be bad for her but she remembered why she'd fallen asleep on the phone in the first place. 'Thank you… for being a dream come true.' Emma. She must have drifted off while Emma was talking to her about the birthday wish.

"Or something, my little prince," Regina answered with a smile before walking over to her son, placing her hands on his shoulders "How about apple pancakes for breakfast? I have to make up for the unheard of atrocity that was a quick bowl of cereal yesterday after all." Henry nodded before going back to his room to get dressed. Once she was alone she grabbed her phone to send a message on her way to the kitchen, starting some coffee before switching over to pancakes.

'Good morning, Emma, and I want to apologize for falling asleep on you last night. I'll have you know it left quite the impression on me- see my attached picture to understand the humor in that. I hope you'll be able to pester me with constant text messages again today despite not playing two truths and a lie. Or, if that's the only way to entice you, I can start us off? In addition to apple cider I use my apples for a few other things like, but not limited to apple turnovers, pies, and pancakes.'

She set her phone down as Henry entered the kitchen, dressed for school, but also wearing a knowing smile. "Texting Emma already, Mom? She'll be able to come visit us in no time if you guys are already getting so close." He started getting out the syrup, some plates, and the silverware to set the table. Operation Visitation as he'd taken to calling it in his head was in full swing since last night it seemed. Henry had even looked into how far of a drive it was from Boston to Maine, a four hour trip for Emma, and started work on how he could help his mother get to know his friend even faster so she would come see them but it seemed like they didn't need the assistance at all.

"We'll see, Henry, like I said last night. It's going to be a lot of planning. There's things like our jobs- Emma might not be able to just up and leave work whenever she pleases and you know I have some events coming up that I can't miss," Regina brought a cup of coffee for herself and a glass of milk for Henry to the table, setting them at each plate "Not to mention it's an expense I'm positive Miss Swan wasn't planning on. There's traveling here, getting the time off like I said, and her lodging when she gets here-"

"Can't she stay with us?" Henry cut in as his mother stacked three pancakes on his plate before doing the same with her own, making her nearly miss her plate as she was caught off guard. Her son was getting very good at dropping surprise questions that she didn't see coming. He started to put syrup on his pancakes as he waited to hear her answer, looking expectantly at his mother.

She let out a sigh as she sat down across from her son before taking the syrup from him "Henry, I am sure Emma would like to stay at Granny's B&B so she can be in the heart of Storybrooke for her visit rather than here, with us." She tried to reason but he shook his head, jumping to respond in turn.

"You know that's not true, Mom. She'll want to be here with us because we'll be the only people she knows in Storybrooke. It's not like she's ever met Mary Margaret or David or Archie or Mr. Gold," He started to cut up his pancakes before adding "Besides I don't see her texting Dr. Whale or playing video games with Leroy. She's not skyping with Mother Superior. It's us, Mom, we're why she wants to be here." Henry started to eat while his mother watched him over her coffee cup.

Regina had to admit, her son had a valid point but they'd never had anyone else stay in the mansion with them and she'd have to see to it that a proper guest room was made up for Emma. She put those thoughts aside as she started on her own pancakes, watching the way Henry wore a smug smirk at her lack of a rebuttal to his argument for Emma staying with them before just giving him a wink in response. They finished up their breakfast and she was shocked when her son gathered their dishes to wash them "Enjoy your coffee for a little while Mom. I've got these."

"Why thank you, my little prince, I should go get dressed for work. We can't have you being late for school or that.. lovely," She frowned as she said it "Miss Blanchard will have my head. Don't forget that book report you finished last night, dear." She added before starting up the stairs with the mug in her hand, leaving her son to the dishes with a smile. Regina moved into her bedroom and set the coffee down before going over to her closet to decide what attire she would wear for the day.

Settling on a midnight blue dress and a pair of black heels she started to get dressed, always feeling like she was putting on her mayor's armor when she prepared herself for work. Before she stepped into her heels she moved over to the vanity, putting on her lipstick and then a pair of earrings pausing to brush her fingers over the now faint mark of a phone on her cheek with a bemused smile. It was sure to get some remarks if it hadn't faded by the time she had her first meeting but she didn't find herself feeling self conscious about it, rather a strange swell of affection over the foolish imprint as if Emma had made it herself. Regina finished her appearance with the heels and a spray of perfume and then grabbed her coat on the way down the stairs with a now empty mug in hand.

"Henry, did you see where I put my-" She was cut off by her son meeting her in the foyer, his backpack on and her phone extended out to her as if he could read her mind "Thank you, Henry." She placed it into her purse before grabbing the keys and ushering her son out the door. After dropping Henry off at school and arriving in a timely fashion to work, as opposed to the day before, she settled in and started filling out a couple of forms that had been waiting for her.

Regina couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment when she pulled her cell phone out and there still was no reply from Miss Swan but she just shook it off and looked up to see the Sheriff walking into her office, David Nolan. A barely charming idiot who had eyes for Mary Margaret Blanchard since they'd met at the animal hospital, there wasn't much that happened in Storybrooke without Regina hearing about it after all.

"Hello, Sheriff Nolan. I know you are quite busy but I wanted to address how the search for a deputy was going. Have you found any promising candidates yet?" The black haired woman set a few finished papers off to the side of her desk as the Sheriff took one of the chairs in front of her with a sigh and a shake of his head, he looked defeated and somehow that made her smirk a little. "Well, we don't have the greatest prospects- unless of course Leroy has decided to stop being in the drunk tank and has had a sudden change of heart towards law enforcement. Maybe you can talk him into it? Or perhaps Mary Margaret no longer wants to teach and would rather go on adventures with you?" She mused, folding her hands in her lap and looking pleased with herself over the jabs as he blushed, refusing to meet the mayor's gaze.

David cleared his throat and shook his head "No, Leroy will still be the main person I have to arrest for drunken disorderlies and I think Mary Margaret is well suited for the job she has currently," He tilted his head a bit and a flash of Emma came into her mind at how the action seemed so very her "But don't fear, Mayor Mills, I'm still going to find a deputy one of these days. Maybe they'll just appear if I keep wishing for the help." He chuckled before standing up. "If that's all I should probably head to the station. It's not going to manage itself and, like we've said, I don't have the extra hands to hold it down at the moment. Have a good day."

Just like that her first meeting had ended and she grabbed for her phone the instant the door shut behind David, still no messages. It was strange and she felt foolish for checking it as often as she was, forcing herself to put it away and bury herself in work instead. 'She'll reply when she replies, Regina, get it together.' She told herself as she put her glasses on to read the next file waiting for her and then moved on to the one after that.

Her day passed like a blur, people coming in and out for one reason or the other and reading line after line of boring litigation, but throughout the day her mood soured. The longer she went without hearing from Emma the more she snapped and grew terse with her visitors until she had enough of it after a meeting with Mother Superior and declared her day finished, bursting out the doors after the woman dressed all in blue had left and checking the time. It was still too early, Henry was in school for a while longer and she didn't have any clue what to do when her eyes landed on the half diner half bed and breakfast run by Granny Lucas, as the older woman demanded to be called by the entire town. Maybe a cup of coffee, Regina mused but then shook her head, no some tea that would calm her down.

She took the booth that was her and Henry's favorite and set her coat and purse on the seat beside her, pulling her phone out as a habit with her thumb retrieving Emma's contact information on it's own, lingering over the call button. Regina had almost hit it when a young waitress, her name was Ashley, interrupted her by taking her order of one tea. When she was once again left alone she hit call without a second thought and held the phone to her ear while looking out the window. The ringing seemed to go on for eternity until a feminine voice, decidedly not Emma's, answered with "You've got Swan's phone. How can I help you?"

Regina felt perplexed, Emma had told her that she was single had she not? "Ah, hello? Is Emma there?" She asked, giving a polite smile as Ashley set down her tea and honey on her way by to another table. This was the first time she was speaking to anyone else in Emma's life and she had to admit that she was curious to know who this person was.

"She's out of commission at the moment. Can I ask who's calling?" There was some other noise on the line and then she could hear Emma from somewhere in the background "Fuck Rubes, you aren't my secretary! Give me my phone back!" "You're hurt, Emma! I can field your calls while you're on the mend!" At that response panic flooded Regina's senses and she was quick to jump on the information.

"Emma is hurt?! What happened?!" Her voice was shrill enough to draw the attention of several people in Granny's including a more than likely hung over Leroy nursing a cup of coffee and now eyeing her with disdain. Regina scowled at him before turning towards the window once again and dropping her voice a few octaves "May I please speak with her? This is Regina."

The person, Rubes as she'd been called, was smirking, she could hear it in her voice "Oooh, so **you're** the famous Regina Emma can't stop talking about? I think she has a crush on- OW! FUCK EMMA!" There was another loud commotion on the line and Regina had to hold her phone away from her ear at the sound of a scuffle but she couldn't help the smile that spread over her lips, Emma had a crush on her? That was flattering and adorable at the same time.

"Try being a damn adult some time, Ruby, it won't kill you," Emma yelled before sighing "Hey Regina. Sorry, she's turned into a mama wolf and has been keeping me in bed all day. I got your text this morning on my way to work and before I could even answer I got called out to deal with some scumbag skipping out on his court date. He got violent and I'm a little banged up-" "He could've ripped your arm off Emma and you're lucky you got away with a sprain!" "SHUT UP RUBES! Um.. Sorry, again for yelling in your ear. She's getting on my last nerve but, like you might have heard, I have a sprained wrist now. Upshot he got arrested."

Regina drank her jasmine tea, needing the hot beverage to calm her down now more than ever, before clearing her throat "Are you okay, Emma? You need to be icing it as much as possible and keeping it elevated and getting plenty of rest and-" Laughter cut her short of the list she was working her way through and she pursed her lips at the interruption.

"I'm sorry, you are just such a mother. I don't mean to laugh and I think it's really sweet that you're worried about me but I promise I'm doing everything I am supposed to, Dr. Mills. By the way, your selfie this morning was about the cutest damn thing ever- well, it's a tie with you talking in your sleep actually." Emma chuckled and then said a thank you to her friend in the background for some reason.

The Mayor bristled, brown eyes widening as she looked into her tea "I do not talk in my sleep, Miss Swan, perhaps I was still awake and you just assumed I was sleeping? But, let's say I believe you about me talking in my sleep which I don't but if I did.. What did I say?" She caught her bottom lip between her teeth and tore one of the empty sugar packets up to deal with her nerves, trying to figure out what she could have said to Emma. Was it embarrassing? Inappropriate? Or had she revealed something that her conscious mind hadn't been ready to admit?

Emma took a deep breath and then let it go "You said my name. That's all. You kind of mumbled it with a hum or something but that was all, nothing too bad." She reassured and heard the sigh of relief from the Mayor who felt the weight lift off her shoulders, no secrets having poured from her lips while she slept.

Regina finished off her tea before pulling out her credit card, handing it to Ashley with a small smile "Nothing like your friend admitting you have a crush on me, right? Is that true or just her attempt at friendly teasing?" She asked, her smile morphing into a smirk.

"I'd be some kind of idiot if I didn't, Regina, I mean have you even met you? Stupid question but it's true. You're compassionate, kind, caring but you've got some serious sass and snark. You're intelligent, funny, you've got this incredible laugh and this smile that could melt ice and you're devastatingly gorgeous and.. And I'm rambling," Emma laughed before she continued "I do have a crush on you but I understand that it's one sided and I am more than capable of just being your friend, I'd be honored actually."

Her smirk vanished as Emma spoke and she was now feeling a bit scared, it wasn't like the mayor at all and she didn't want to show herself being vulnerable in public so she signed her receipt, gathered her belongings, and got out of Granny's without drawing any attention before heading towards her Mercedes. Regina still had the phone to her ear as she slid into the driver's seat and shut the door, she hadn't responded and Emma was now quiet on the other line. She tried to figure out something to say, anything so the blonde didn't get her feelings hurt but words were failing her, her mouth refusing to even open.

"Uh, hey, I should probably go take a bath. They are rejuvenating or so I've been told. I'll let you get back to being the all important mayor of Storybrooke and you can just message me later, okay?" Emma's voice sounded so small, broken, and it tore Regina's heart in two that she was the cause of that "Bye, Ms. Mills." She added before the call ended. Regina dropped the phone into her lap and stared at it with hot tears pricking the corners or her eyes, she couldn't bring herself to say anything to Emma and she knew what the cause of it was. The last time she cared for anyone that way, it had left too many scars on her heart to ever open it back up again and now there was an incredible blonde woman trying to occupy space within it but she just froze up.

She put her head in her hands and let herself cry, cry for herself and for Emma and for Daniel. For her mother who ruined her first love and made it feel impossible to open herself up again. Regina took a few shaking breaths before cleaning herself up, using the mirror to make sure she was presentable, and then turned the keys in the ignition to pull out of the parking spot. There were a few more hours until Henry got out of school and she knew some place she needed to go.

Walking through the stables was harder than she'd realized it would be, looking at the horses she could almost hear herself and Daniel among the sounds of the stable, planning their future and their wedding. Regina stopped in front of one of the stalls, the horse inside of it looked almost identical to her own Rocinate and causing her to get choked up yet again. "Hello there handsome," She greeted and the horse shook his mane before taking a few steps toward the gate "You have no idea how much you look like him. You are the spitting image of my Rocinate, he was a gift from my father."

She reached a hand out to pet his muzzle when he was close enough and a few more tears slid down her cheeks, she felt foolish crying to a horse about her problems. Regina caught her breath and rested her forehead against the beautiful animal "What am I supposed to do? I don't have all the answers but I need to be able to give some to Emma, she deserves more than me crushing her when she has the courage to put herself out there. I need some advice," She pulled back to look into the horse's eyes and searched in the depths "My father would know what to say to me. He'd tell me something like mija, you've got to follow your heart, tu corazón es el más fuerte."

Regina stroked his muzzle before dropping her hand and taking a few steps away from the horse, feeling a warm breeze pass through the stables and wrap around her. She slid her arms around herself in turn and took a few deep breaths before heading back to her car. It had taken a lot for her to even drive to the stables but she was leaving with a sense of clarity. Maybe she'd finally take Henry riding someday soon but she put that aside as she went to make one more stop before picking him up from school.

Knocking on the door she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, it was earlier then her actual scheduled appointment but she decided it was necessary to have an immediate conversation with Dr. Hopper. The red headed man opened the door and Regina let herself in, dropping her purse and coat on the couch before moving to look out the window. Archie had barely sat down, about to open his mouth to ask her what this was about when she started.

"Emma told me that she has feelings for me. It's sudden and brash and I've never known someone who can just say everything they are thinking. Who does that? Who gets a crush on someone they've just met- have not even met actually- and who has the nerve to say things like 'you're devastatingly gorgeous'? And last night Henry all but invited her to live with us. Well, that's an overreaction but my son did ask her to come visit us and she readily agreed," Regina hadn't even paused to take a breath, wringing her hands together as she now paced in front of the couch "I haven't had a relationship since.. Well, in quite some time and I don't know how to handle Emma. I don't want to hurt her but she deserves someone who can actually give her what she needs."

Dr. Hopper just watched as the mayor finally fell silent, looking out the window again with her arms wrapped protectively around herself, her personal shield. "Regina, I think you're listening to that voice in your head again and you just said you didn't want to do that anymore. Why can't you give Emma what she needs exactly? What if what Emma needs is you?" He asked, seeing her shoulders sink a bit while he spoke.

Regina turned to him with a disbelieving look on her face, shaking her head "How, Dr. Hopper? How can I be what she needs? The only person in the world I know how to love is Henry," She moved over to the couch, sitting down "I care about Emma, I really do but I don't know how to open up my heart again. After I lost Daniel, Henry's father, I told myself that it wouldn't be worth the pain again or the possibility of losing someone I love. When I hurt her today, when she told me about how she feels and I just froze up I felt evil. It felt... Emma sounded like I did whenever my mother rejected me for wanting some of her affection. Lost, hurt, broken. I don't want to turn into Cora. I don't want to be a woman who is all alone because she ruins every good thing in her life."

"You are not your mother, Regina, and Henry is perfect proof of that. You've told me before that when you were his age your mother was already starting to be abusive towards you and I know that you would never be that way with him," Regina nodded at his words and let him continue "But I want to separate these two. Don't focus on Cora and for just one moment let's focus on Emma, not even how Henry would feel about anything but I want you to tell me- what do you feel about Emma? You've already said you care about her but tell me more." Archie started to clean his glasses as Regina got up from the couch once again, finding that walking around was helping her nerves. She took a deep breath and ran her fingers over a bronze cricket on one of the shelves before moving on to a wooden whale near it, trying to collect her thoughts.

She pictured the blonde, smiling and laughing and her blue green eyes watching her from behind her glasses. "I think Emma is beautiful, sweet, caring, compassionate. I love how she looks after Henry when they are playing silly video games, she makes him feel safe and I feel the same way whenever she talks to me. I've never felt safe enough to tell anyone about Daniel and I told Emma the whole story. She's told me about her past, about foster families that gave up on her and who missed the opportunity to have someone amazing like her in their lives. She isn't like anyone I've ever met before and I don't know how those families couldn't see what Henry and I see. I have no clue how they couldn't love her." Regina finally circled back to the couch, sitting down and brushing her hair back with both hands.

Dr. Hopper smiled, setting his notebook on his side table before leaning forward in his chair "I need you to realize what you've said, Regina. For someone claiming to not know what Emma needs, you're putting her wants into consideration with your own feelings. You've also used the words love and safe, two things I've never heard you associate with anyone outside of Henry before today," He sat back, looking down at his watch "I might sound like a broken record but it's about time for Henry to be out of school and maybe having Emma in your lives, as a friend or otherwise, isn't just what Emma needs but what you need too. It's hard opening ourselves up to love but it can be so rewarding when we do."

Regina stared at him for a few moments, letting his words sink in before she tossed her coat over one arm and grabbed her purse. She extended her hand to shake Archie's once they reached the door and gave him a faint smile "I'll think about it. Thank you, Dr. Hopper." She headed down to her car before going to get Henry, deciding to enlist him in a new operation she dubbed Flower Reimbursement.


	5. Tengo un flechazo contigo

Even after an hour long soak in her bathtub Emma wasn't feeling very rejuvenated, she'd told Regina that she did have feelings that were a bit more than friendly and the mayor had never responded. Not even a single word about it. Ruby tried to get her to talk about it but the blonde had shrugged her off, setting up camp in her bed with Netflix and some cocoa. It was probably her tenth episode of a crime series when her red headed friend appeared in her doorway with a small smile. "You got something, Swan," She moved into the bedroom with flowers in her hands but not just any flowers, scarlet pimpernels "I've never really seen flowers like these and there's even a note."

Ruby set the flowers on her nightstand before handing her the note and moving to pick up a few things left about her friend's room, wanting to help since she was injured. Emma was still staring at the flowers before she decided to cut her some slack. "Alright, I've been hounding you all day and I think it's time for me to head home. I'll stop by first thing in the morning but just call me if you need me." She moved over to give her a half hug before leaving her friend alone.

There was only one person she could think of that would send her scarlet pimpernels and it was confirmed when she opened the note, with little difficulty due to her new handicap, and read it.

'Emma, we may be even on flowers now but I think I had to do a lot more leg work to get these to you. Moe French did not want to give up your address but I worked some magic. I even located a florist with scarlet pimpernels in their inventory and that was no small feat. I am sorry that I froze and I want to make it up to you. Will you call me tonight? If you can manage with one hand. Regina.'

She set the note near the flowers as she paused the episode of Forensic Files before it could go too far and wrap her up in a new mystery. Emma chewed on her bottom lip as she considered her options, she could ignore Regina and only hurt herself and the caring mayor or she could call her and just accept that friendship was better then nothing. The debate only lasted for a few minutes of back and forth before she grabbed her phone.

"Emma!" It was Henry that answered and she couldn't help but laugh, she'd been tensed expecting to hear Regina's voice right away and have to face rejection instantly but this was a nice surprise. "Where have you been all day? My mom tries to hide it but I can tell she's bummed out and I know it's because of you. Did you talk to her today?"

She heaved a sigh at his interrogation, feeling ashamed that she was the cause of Regina being upset in any way and that Henry had picked up on it. "Hey kid, you should go into law enforcement with all the detective work you're doing here," Emma stood up and went out to her balcony for the fresh air "I did, Officer Henry, I talked to her earlier today but I got hurt at work so I haven't been texting as frequently. However I am trying to talk to her now."

"Henry, where did you go? I thought you wanted to watch- Are you on my phone?" Her breath caught in her throat as she could hear Regina in the background, Henry was busted and now she had to talk to the mayor. "Give me that and go take a bath, we'll talk about this later." "Night Emma." Henry said softly and she felt for the kid, knowing he was going to get in some trouble for stealing his mom's phone.

"Night kid. Get some sleep for school tomorrow," Emma smiled before sitting down in one of the chairs on her balcony, folding her legs underneath her and keeping her injured limb close to her body. She heard the sound of the mayor sighing close to the phone and leapt to Henry's defense "He was just giving me the business for not talking to you enough today, Regina, honest. Henry said you seemed bummed out and he's a bright kid so he put two and two together and was interrogating me for not being there. I… didn't tell him why I was giving you space though."

Regina hadn't responded yet and the blonde was getting deja vu from earlier in the day so she pressed on in holding up the conversation. "Thank you for the flowers. I have no idea how you managed to find them but they're beautiful, I forgot they came in shades of blue. And hey, I was able to call you even with my broken wing," She chuckled at her own lame attempt at humor before taking a deep breath "Look, Regina, I'm sorry I dumped my feelings on you earlier and I understand if-"

"I don't know how to love very well," Regina cut her off and shut Emma up in an instant, wanting to hear what she had to say and shocked at the word love "Everyone I've ever loved or love is either dead, dead to me, or is my son. I haven't had anyone in my life that's cared for me in that way since Daniel and today, when you said all those wonderful things about me, I got scared. I felt like you could be ripped away from me, I still feel that way. I just met you- I haven't even met you, actually- and I am already scared to lose you, Emma because I want you in our lives, Henry needs someone like you and I'm starting to think that I do too. I should have told you all of this earlier, I feel terrible that you opened your heart and I didn't say a thing because you have a good heart, Emma, I've seen it."

Now Emma was the one who was speechless, she was still trying to find something to say when the role reversal continued as Regina went on. "I haven't smiled as much as I have in the past few days in the last few years, I look forward to hearing from you and was so disappointed when I hadn't for so much of today. I have never fallen asleep on the phone with someone and I haven't even told my therapist the entire story of Daniel, the only two people in the world who I've told are Henry and you. I feel safe with you, I can cry and laugh and make references to sappy romantic movies. I've never told anyone about that tattoo. I went to the stables in Storybrooke today, something I haven't done before. You are all I talk about with Dr. Hopper. Today was the first selfie I've ever taken and.. And I think about you constantly."

The blonde was overwhelmed with this wealth of information but it was a good feeling and she couldn't stop the grin that took over her face at Regina's words. "I'm proud of you, for going to the stables. I know that had to be hard after what happened with Daniel and your mother. But I don't blame you for what happened today, you don't have to do anything for me. Don't get me wrong I love the flowers but you don't have to make up for not feeling the same way I do." She got up and went back to her room, pausing to look at the flowers.

Regina let out a little laugh "I didn't send you flowers because I feel bad for not reciprocating your feelings, Em-ma, I sent you them because I do. I have feelings for you and they are very real and very terrifying. It's scaring me that I care about someone who is so far away and I've never physically met. But I want to. I want you to come to Storybrooke and meet Henry and myself; I want you to see what our lives are like because you have become part of them. For months now you've been in Henry's and now you're in mine and we want you here."

Emma grabbed her laptop and pulled up Skype "Regina, I need you to do me a favor so please go to your office and answer my call." She hung up, not giving her the chance to argue or agree, as she needed to see her. If Regina's feelings were real then it was important to see her. She was just about to call when she got a notification instead, answering and smiling at the raven-haired woman who filled up her screen.

"I need to see you too, Emma, once that wrist is healed please say you'll come here? I can ask you in a hundred different ways- in English or Spanish. I'll even learn a new language just to ask you." Regina smiled, the most beautiful sight in the entire world to Emma was that smile and how could she say no to something like that?

"You don't have to ask me more than you already have because I want to fly there right now and hug you and Henry but with my silly sprain," She lifted up her wrapped wrist for emphasis "But I'll be there once it's fixed, the minute after my doctor clears me. In the meantime at least I can see you. It's a lot better than just looking at your selfie even if your messy bedhead was adorable." Emma laughed and Regina arched an eyebrow.

"Adorable? I don't do adorable, dear, I think you meant to say devastatingly gorgeous, right?" Regina teased but subconsciously ran her fingers through her hair, trying to make sure it didn't look anything like she had just woken up. Emma reached out of the frame and grabbed a slip of paper, pushing her glasses up as she read over it a few more times.

She had done a little Googling when Regina hadn't been speaking to her and she was hoping to impress her. "Actually you're right, I didn't mean to say adorable. What I meant was.. eres la mujer mas bella del mundo," She looked up to see brown eyes widening by degrees and she was terrified she had said something wrong "Please tell me I said that sort of right? I listened to the audio of that weird robot voice saying it a dozen times. Maybe a thousand."

Regina had to admit, her delivery was rough and needed some work but it still sounded perfect to her "You just called me the most beautiful woman in the world and you said it in a language that means so much to me and that I love. You said it just right, Emma, and we can work on your Spanish. I'll teach you more. Starting with one thing, repeat after me. Tengo un flechazo contigo." She spoke the last line slow, making the blonde's jaw go slack and her pupils dilate. "Miss Swan, focus or you're getting detention. Say it. Tengo un flechazo contigo."

Emma swallowed down a comment about detention with Professor Mills before nodding "Okay, okay, as you wish, your majesty. Tengo un flechazo contigo. What did you just make me say? It was nothing too scandalous right? Or embarrassing? Did I just say I'm a flying monkey?" She knew she was butchering it; it didn't sound the same as the way the words just rolled off Regina's tongue.

"I have a crush on you. That's what you said. Well, that's what I taught you to say. I have to admit I wanted to hear you say it again and it's pretty cute hearing your attempt at Spanish but we'll get your mouth trained to handle it in no time." Blue green eyes were the one's widening this time and both women laughed, Regina at realizing what she had just said and Emma after hearing Regina's laugh. It was contagious and the best thing to catch.

"I think it's time for dirty minded mayors everywhere to get some sleep, Regina. Wounded Swans too," She chuckled and took her glasses off before leaning back on her pillows "There is one thing I can say without lessons or Google. Buenos noches, Madam Mayor."

"Well Miss Swan, muy bien. Tomorrow, if that wounded wing of yours allows it, I'd like to hear more from you. We have much to discuss after all, an entire trip to plan. You'll have to tell me what you want to do here in Storybrooke. For now…buenos noches querida."

When her screen went dark she looked up the word querida and couldn't help the grin at he results. Dear. It was so fitting of Regina, who used dear so often, but it still felt very sweet. Emma tried to remember the first thing Regina had ever said to her in Spanish but she could only remember one word. Ropa, which meant clothing.

She grabbed her phone and started typing a quick text message to Regina, asking what she had said word for word. Emma didn't expect her to translate it but her brain nearly short-circuited when she got a text back.

'I said; I don't have underwear on. It wasn't true- they were black lace and most certainly on- but I was hoping you'd ask one day although, if I'm being honest, I was hoping to see your reaction. I think you REALLY enjoy when I speak Spanish. Aren't we supposed to be getting sleep? I have a feeling that this new information will keep you up.'

Black lace. Of course they'd be black lace and she couldn't help but imagine them against Regina's gorgeous skin. Emma swallowed the lump in her throat and realized another message was waiting for her.

'Did I overload your brain, Miss Swan? Too much? You've said it yourself I have a dirty mind. Get some sleep.'

Regina smirked at her last message, dropping her phone on her bed before going to Henry's room. She knocked and opened the door, leaning in the doorway as she caught Henry reading a comic book with a flashlight. She knew he wouldn't go right to sleep after getting in trouble and now she felt a little guilty, her son had been looking out for her by going off on Emma on her behalf.

"You're not in trouble, my little prince, but you know that you aren't supposed to go through or answer my phone," She walked in and sat on the bed, grabbing his hand and kissing it "I love that you did it because you thought you were looking out for me. You were right, I was sad that Emma wasn't talking to me but she had good reasons. We've talked it over and I think you'll be thrilled to hear that she's coming to see us once her sprain heals." Regina squeezed his hand in hers and smiled.

Henry's flashlight and comic book fell by the wayside as he jumped to hug his mother with a huge smile on his face "She's really coming?! We're going to get her from the airport right? What day? Can we make signs for her? Is there anything I can do to help get the house ready? Or help you?" He was in a rush and was about to get out of bed to go start doing something when Regina wrapped her arms around him and laughed.

"Oh no, my little prince, not tonight! I love how excited you are and I promise you I share in your excitement. We still have weeks to prepare and things to plan, we don't know if she's going to fly yet so let's hold off on making posters. But it's time for you to get some rest and I don't mean read comic books in the dark, Henry Daniel Mills," She nuzzled her nose against his cheek before kissing his forehead "You know? The faster you go to sleep the faster another day comes closer to Emma's visit. So go to bed. I love you." Regina bent to grab the flashlight, turning it off before setting both it and the comic book on his desk and then started to the door.

"Mom?" She turned back to look at Henry "I love you too and I can't wait for Emma to be here with us." He smiled before getting under his covers and rolling onto his side, his back now facing his smiling mother. Regina was happy to see the excitement in Henry's eyes and she only wanted to keep that alive, he hadn't been this excited for anything in a long time and she did share the feeling. Emma was bringing a lot of joy before she'd even arrived.

When Regina made it to her room there was a text message lighting up her phone and she grabbed it in an instant, opening it up and chuckling as she saw a photo of Emma making an incredibly goofy face to the camera with a text along with it.

'How my face looks now that you've melted my brains, just look what you've done you lace wearing monster! I hope you and Henry have the sweetest dreams. Mine might have black lace involved- care to venture a guess why? By the way, tit for tat, I usually wear boxer briefs. I even have a pair with little swans all over them. Maybe we need to get you some with apples? Now there's something to double overload my brain, you in boxers! Night Regina.'

It was a good comeback, picturing the blonde wearing boxers with swans on them, and she was impressed at its effectiveness when she couldn't get her mind off of it for a little while. Regina was considering looking for a pair of boxer briefs with apples on them as she got undressed and into pajamas but she put it out of her mind as she got into bed.

Opening her phone she looked at the ridiculous selfie one more time before replying with a simple 'Good night, Emma.' and then she went to sleep herself. Dreaming of a blonde woman sleeping next to her, wearing swan covered boxer briefs.


	6. Operation Storybrooke Expedition

It had been three weeks, weeks of Skyping Regina and Henry every night, of texting and calling Regina whenever she was able to, and weeks of Emma having a smile on her face for the majority of that time. She opened her phone and saw the picture the mayor had sent that morning; it was one of her and Henry. They were making breakfast together and each had spots of flour on their faces with smiles so big. She was about to text Regina yet again but her name being called by the receptionist had her stashing the phone back in her pocket.

Her doctor took the brace off her wrist and after an examination was happy to let Emma know that she was cleared. There was probably going to be some stiffness and maybe the need for physical therapy if it got too painful but Emma left the office without her brace and she grabbed her phone once she settled into the yellow Beetle. The deal was that when she was all clear it was time for a trip to Storybrooke but she had an idea.

'Hey, my wrist is all better! I just wanted to let you be the first to know. You up for an operation? I'm open to names but how about Operation Surprise Regina? Or I guess- surprise your mom. Think you can keep her unaware until I get there tomorrow?'

She was sure her smile matched the massive grins in the photo of the Mills as she opened another text, knowing she had to keep Regina out of the loop but maintain their communication so she wouldn't be curious about the lack of messages. Thankfully she hadn't mentioned the visit with the doctor so there was nothing to explain.

'Mayor Mills, how goes running Storybrooke? Any dragons attacking the townspeople yet? You should make them apple turnovers as a peace offering. Let me know your thoughts.'

Emma was about to put her phone away to drive when the youngest of the two Mills replied with about a dozen emojis surrounding the words 'Operation Storybrooke Expedition is a GO!' She chuckled and slid it into her back pocket before turning her keys in the ignition to head to her apartment. There was some packing she had to do for a four hour drive to Storybrooke.

When she pulled up to park in front of her apartment building it was behind a familiar red vehicle with a glass wolf charm dangling from the rearview mirror. The red head wasn't inside the car and she knew that meant she'd taken advantage of her spare key to let herself into the apartment, which was confirmed as she walked in to music and her friend on the couch.

"How'd it go? How's the paw doing, pup?" Ruby bounced up and beamed as Emma waved all ten fingers for show before moving to drop into the seat next to her friend, letting out a laugh when she took a closer look at her wrist as if the display wasn't good enough. Ruby was careful to not hurt her friend but then smirked at her "More importantly, now that you're healed, when do you go see that beautiful lady of yours? When are you Storybrooke bound?"

Emma laughed again, it was Ruby's natural need to skip topics that had her chuckling, before getting up and moving over to her bedroom with her friend following close behind. "I came home to pack actually, Rubes, but I am glad you're here so I can tell you to look after this place if you can find the time. I don't have any clue how long I'm going to be gone for but my accomplice is keeping Regina preoccupied until I get there, he's hopefully gonna run interference so when I'm driving she doesn't get too suspicious."

She started to put a few things in the bag only for her friend to pull a couple out with a shake of her head. "Uh uh, you aren't wearing any of the ugly clothes in front of Mayor Beautiful Gorgeous. Here, let me help," Ruby got up and pulled out the red leather jacket before tossing it to her friend "I think you should take some of your nerdy shirts too because you've gotta hang with your little buddy." Making her point she pulled out an old black t-shirt that simply said Star Wars on it before putting it in the bag with some sweatpants for her to sleep in.

Emma laid back on her bed and sighed, "Do you think.. I'm nervous, Rubes, I'm really ridiculously nervous about meeting Regina and Henry. I care a lot about them both and I just hope that things aren't different when I'm there, standing in Storybrooke," She pulled the sleeve of her jacket over her face and groaned "If I'm being honest it's Regina I'm nervous about seeing. She's an incredible woman and I don't wanna screw things up by being.. By being-"

"Yourself? You mean the person she can't stop talking about?" Emma's phone buzzed from its spot near her on the bed and Ruby chuckled "Or stop talking to? She's texting you right now and I know you guys Skype all the time. Emma, listen to me, Regina is as obsessed with you as you are with her and going to Storybrooke is only going to be good for both of you. Make sure to text me to let me know you're there safe AND after you guys kiss!"

The blonde launched a pillow at her friend before grabbing her phone; it was indeed Regina texting her and she grinned, opening the message while Ruby tossed the pillow back before continuing to pack some things for her friend.

'I'll have you know, Miss Swan, no dragon could resist my apple turnovers so the contract for peace in our realm might be a very real possibility. Will you be able to Skype with Henry and I tonight? I'm going to pick him up from school shortly and I know it'll be the first thing he asks me- before even saying hello. You may have turned my son into a Skype addict. What do you say in your defense? Remember you are speaking to the queen and I operate as both judge and jury.'

"You have the biggest smile on your face right now and it's so cute. I bet you anything she's beaming too but I want you to let her know… If she hurts you Emma, I'll.. I will-" "You'll what, Rubes? Sick the wolf pack on her? I'm a big girl but I do appreciate the concern. Let me text Regina back and then I'll take over packing."

Emma smiled at Ruby before turning back to her phone, she was hoping that Ruby was right because Regina's smile was breathtaking and she loved being the cause of it. She wanted nothing more than to see that smile in person and it trumped her nerves knowing that she would be seeing it soon enough and not through a photo or video.

'You are right, your majesty, we knights need to be held accountable. I have pledged my loyalty to the kingdom and that includes young Prince Henry. How about we turn our Skype call into a regular one? Henry can hop on for a bit then it can be just us? If that pleases my queen of course.'

She got up and brushed Ruby off, their positions changing as she finished packing, before grabbing her phone charger and then her travel pack of toiletries. "Alright, I think that about covers it except," Emma grabbed the monogrammed blanket from its spot on the bed and tossed it in the bag as well "Have to have it. I'll be sleeping in the mansion and I might need the comfort of home." She ran her hand over her stitched name before zipping the bag closed.

Ruby reached over to grab Emma's hand and smiled at her "I was serious about you needing to text me when you get there. It might only be a four-hour drive but you know I'm going to worry. Especially with you just being back in commission with that wrist of yours," She got up and pulled her into a hug "Go show Storybrooke what a badass you are and have fun with Regina and Henry." The blonde laughed and hugged her back before grabbing her jacket, pulling on the comforting red leather, and then her bags.

Once Ruby had driven off she looked at her phone, seeing two texts. One from Henry telling her that he was going to do his best to talk his mom into a movie night so she wouldn't be too into her phone but he couldn't guarantee it since she was attached to it thanks to Emma. The other was from Regina.

'I suppose I can make an exception for such a noble knight but can we at least see each other tomorrow? That would make the queen very happy and I'm sure prince Henry would love it too.'

She grinned at the mayor's choice of words, she unknowingly would be seeing Emma tomorrow and she agreed that she could make some time for the Mills in her busy schedule before starting the car and pulling away from her apartment building with the GPS guiding her towards Storybrooke.

* * *

"Hey Mom, do you think we could watch some movies tonight? It's been a while since we've done a marathon." Regina had to blink back her surprise, she was certain the first thing Henry would ask for was when they'd be Skyping with Emma but she couldn't help herself in feeling touched that he wanted to watch movies with her instead.

"Of course we can, my little prince, we may have to take a break during the marathon for Emma's phone call but I'll let her know that we can't stay on long," She waited until his seatbelt was on before starting to drive home "What did you want to watch? And please don't say you're going to make me sit through all the Star Wars movies." Regina chuckled and pulled to a stop at the red light.

Henry rolled his eyes but nodded, his mother was no Jedi that was for sure "Alright. We won't use the force but you're going to have to watch them with me sometime. How about something from Disney?" She shot him a look in the rearview mirror, arching her eyebrow "No Mom, not Snow White. I know how you feel about it." She was adamant that it painted apples in a horrible light and Snow White was just a little too annoying to listen to.

Regina pressed on, pulling into the driveway when they arrived at their home. Henry was quick to hop out and grab his backpack but she paused a moment to respond to Emma, she was excited that they would be able to see each other the next day, before joining her son. "If you have any homework you should get it done before this marathon. So scoot." She ushered him towards the stairs before going into the living room. If they were going to have a movie marathon she figured she would check their options. As she was looking through the DVDs her phone chimed.

'So what are you and Henry going to do this evening? Since we won't be having a Skype session I mean. Any big plans, your majesty?'

She smiled at Emma wanting to know what they were up to and took a picture of the movies in front of her before typing a message to go with it. It had been weeks of the two of them texting, sharing pictures, phone calls and video calls. They'd integrated each other into the other's life and it was pretty amazing to Regina that she wanted to incorporate Emma into so many things when she was used to it being just herself and Henry.

'Well, noble knight, you are missing out on a Mills Movie Marathon. I'll have you know that means no popcorn or sweets for you while Henry tells you facts about whatever film is on, your loss truly. But you can help me- what do I pick? And don't you dare suggest something horror related for the following reasons; my son will be watching it and I will be unable to sleep which you would be held responsible for. How would you remedy such a thing all the way from Boston?'

Regina started to move through the selection again, knowing Henry had said something about wanting to watch a Disney movie so she grabbed a few from that category. Maleficent, Toy Story, The Lion King and The Hunchback of Notre Dame. She picked up Robin Hood but rolled her eyes, setting it right back next to Snow White and Peter Pan as the three choices she outright refused to suffer through.

'First of all, you're right. It's my loss. I would love to be part of a Mills Movie Marathon I'd probably join Henry in telling facts until you gave us that LOOK that shuts everyone around you up. You have a look, don't deny it because you're a mother and all mothers have the LOOK. Next on the list is that I wouldn't suggest horror with Henry around. I doubt you would get scared but, if you would, I'd be there to protect you. You could even jump into my arms! Again I don't see you doing that. Last but not least since you asked for my help… How about something from Walt Disney's family friendly line? I vote for Brave. I mean, badass chick with insane bow skills that doesn't need a MAN to make her happy? You can't go wrong.'

Regina moved into the kitchen to start on dinner for them, spaghetti and garlic bread with a salad, while she thought about Emma's most recent text. Brave had been tossed into the pile for Henry to pick from right after she'd read it. The idea of her jumping into Emma's arms out of fear from a horror movie was comical, she couldn't see herself doing it either but there was the nice mental image of a pair of muscular pale arms protectively wrapped around her.

She was jolted out of the daydream by Henry joining her in the kitchen, grabbing a water out of the fridge before leaning against the counter. "Homework is finished. Did you figure out some movies for us to watch, Mom?" He asked, watching her slide the garlic bread into the oven before turning around to strain the noodles in the sink. His mother loved to cook and bake, she was in her element in the kitchen and he couldn't wait for Emma to try her amazing food.

"I did. Emma's addition is Brave since you went with Disney movies and I also picked a few out. You know the three I'm always against but you are welcome to pick anything that you'd like. Except for what we're having for dinner as I've already decided. Will you set the table my little prince?" Henry nodded and Regina finished up two plates for them both, grabbing the garlic bread out and adding them to the plate as well.

* * *

Turning into the gas station, she got out of her Beatle to stretch her legs and get some snacks as well as fuel. She'd been using speech to text as not to focus on her phone while driving and so she wouldn't leave Regina or Henry wanting for her attention. The last text Emma had gotten was from the younger of the Mills, he'd told her about their delicious dinner and that they were starting the movie marathon off with her choice of Brave. In total they'd settled on Brave, Toy Story, and The Lion King which meant she'd have some time before the phone call they'd settled on having between Brave and Toy Story.

She had to admit Henry was clever to suggest they have a movie night so Regina wouldn't be adamant about a Skype call and she was already an hour and a half into her drive with plans to stop for the night when she was an hour away from Storybrooke. Emma didn't want to risk her bright yellow Beetle being the talk of the town before she was ready to surprise Regina, Henry had told her Storybrooke didn't get visitors pretty much ever and people would be quite interested in seeing someone new. She was getting more and more excited as the miles ticked down, thinking about meeting the Mills.

Emma was getting wrapped up in her thoughts when a text cut through them, her nerves ramped back up at getting caught until she saw that it was Ruby checking in. She hurried to respond, letting her know things were going well enough- Regina was unaware, she was getting closer, and that she was making good time. After filling up her tank she decided to send out one more text.

'I want some movie facts, your majesty. Here's one so Henry isn't alone; did you know that in Brave the archery contest was originally going to be haggis throwing? How's that for a gross factoid? Lemme know if Henry tops it and blows your mind with something else. Also I'm excited for our phone call, it's not video but I'll be seeing you tomorrow to make up for it.'

There was going to have to be a stop by Moe French's flower shop first thing in the morning to get something special for the Mayor as a way to make their first meeting even more memorable. She knew Regina loved receiving them; her lavender roses had been well tended to and then preserved. Maybe apple blossoms? Regina was very proud of her apple tree and loved to use them in her baking. It seemed like a fitting enough flower.

'Haggis throwing? Really? I am glad I didn't have to see that animated. Henry has a fact for your fact, you're welcome for me playing messenger. The will of the wisps are based on a natural occurrence in Scotland of bog gasses that are blue in color. I have to admit, I was impressed by that one. I am also excited for our phone call but you'll have to let us finish the movie so we can call you. Remember this look I allegedly have? I'm giving you one. We'll call you soon enough, dear!'

Emma laughed before putting her phone back into GPS, Regina wanted to watch the movie without distraction and that was good news for her. It meant she would be able to knock out another hour and a half of driving with both Mills preoccupied. She pulled out of the gas station still considering apple blossoms and wondering whether or not Game of Thorns had them in stock.

* * *

"Mom, I would never tear our family tapestry if we had one." Henry smiled over at his mother as he took the now empty bowl into the kitchen, knowing it was time to call Emma since the credits of Brave were rolling. Regina laughed and shook her head at her son, as if they'd need a tapestry to represent the two of them. The only other Mills that she'd even want on it would be her father and that was still a very small family history to sew.

She grabbed Henry's empty water bottle, putting it into their recycling, before pulling out her phone once she was back on the couch. Henry joined her and was all smiles at the possibility of talking to Emma. "You know, in a week or two her wrist might be healed up and we'll have to talk about her coming for a visit. I think we need to get started on making up that guest room," She smiled at her son before pulling up Emma's contact information "We also have to decide what all we want to show her in Storybrooke. Depending on how long she'll be staying with us for we might not be able to cover everything."

Henry smirked but nodded; he was excited that they'd still kept his mother unaware. He leaned over to press the call button on her phone before hitting speaker while it rang. She gave him a look before just waiting as the ringing continued, maybe she should have texted her first to see if she was free?

"Hello, you've reached the noblest of all knights Emma Swan, do you have a castle that needs protected? Please press one. A queen that is lacking in guards? Press two. A-" "Two please. Hey Emma!" Henry cut her off before she could go through the whole speech. Emma laughed on the other end but it was dwarfed by a lot of wind.

"I had a whole list prepared Henry! You didn't even let me get to the dragons or curses! How goes movie night for my favorite Mills clan? I don't have another fact for Brave at this moment but I can probably think of a few more for the others. Did you know Lion King is based on-"

"Hamlet by Shakespeare," Regina cut in with a smile "Where are you Miss Swan? It's very noisy." As if on cue the wind suddenly stopped on the other end, Emma rolled up her window and silently cursed at her need to enjoy the breeze.

"Oh right, my window was down. Sorry, I'm driving. I went and had a late dinner with Ruby. It was nowhere near as fun as movie/trivia with the Mills but she told me to say hi on her behalf." Emma covered and was proud of herself for still keeping up the facade that she was in Boston instead of on her way to them.

"You could have had spaghetti if you were here, my mom makes a great dinner. Her lasagna is the best and when you come visit us in a couple of weeks you'll have to try it! I'm gonna run up and take a bath before we start Toy Story- okay mom?" Henry didn't even wait for Regina to answer, although she was going to agree it was a good idea, before heading up the stairs.

Regina was a little shocked that he hadn't stayed to finish the phone call with Emma but she shrugged it off, flipping the speakerphone off and putting it to her ear. "I guess that just leaves you and I, Em-ma. Have you been working on any of the Spanish homework I've given you? There will be tests after all." She teased, happy that the blonde had been insistent on learning more every time they spoke. It was nice to be able to converse in a language she hadn't used much since her father had passed away even if the other party still had a lot to learn.

"Si Profesor Mills, he estado practicando." Emma said with a proud smile, she was hoping to get good enough to ask Regina out on a date in Spanish and she'd even been practicing on her own. Sometimes Henry would join in on the lessons over Skype and it was funny to see him speak it. Regina would watch him with such pride in her eyes when he spoke and the blonde bondswoman would never tire of watching the two Mills interact with each other, they were a perfect little family. "Will you be administering this test when I come visit? I'll have to bring an apple for the teacher after all."

The mayor couldn't help but laugh, Emma's favorite sound these days even though she hadn't admitted it yet "You want to bring me an apple? When I have a tree full of them? It's a sweet gesture but I have plenty for the whole class- all two of my students. I'll even make turnovers or a pie for the day of the test. Speaking of your visit… how is your wrist doing? If you get out of that brace soon you'll let us know?" Regina got up to switch the movies over, something to do with her hands now that she was a little nervous. Every time she thought about Emma being in Storybrooke she got so nervous she could hardly sit still, she was worried that once the blonde was there it would be different somehow.

"I think that's a really hard choice, Madam Mayor, between pie or turnovers and I'd have to say it's the teachers discretion," She felt a little guilty as she carried on but she told herself that the ends would justify the means on this one "My wrist is feeling a lot better to tell you the truth, I might be headed to Storybrooke sooner than we think. I hope you've got a spare room waiting for me. Or if not I'll take the couch." Emma had a feeling the room wouldn't be ready yet since she was surprising her so she wanted to offer up an option.

Regina couldn't help but look over to the empty spot on the couch, picturing a blonde curled up beside her and her fingers twitched as she thought about running them through her golden hair. "You want to sleep on our couch? Unacceptable, Miss Swan, absolutely not. I'd sooner offer you my bed." She was still so lost in her daydream of Emma on the couch with her that she didn't realize what she'd said.

"You sure about that, your highness? I might be a cuddler and how would the queen even react to one of her knights trying to snuggle up to her?" She asked and that pulled Regina out of her head, blinking at the question. If Emma tried to cuddle her how would she react? Part of her knew she'd be guarded and cautious but the other part wanted nothing more then to melt into pale arms and hide her face in golden curls.

She chuckled "I suppose it would depend on the knight but if she was noble, kind, caring, sweet, and funny… Maybe I would consider cuddling with her. Of course she'd have to know some Spanish and get along well with the kingdom's prince, he's quite protective of the queen you know." Regina turned to see Henry, dressed in pajamas with wet hair, going into the kitchen and then start a new bag of popcorn for their next movie.

"Speaking of the handsome prince, he's back from his quest to the pools of rejuvenation. It's time we watch the moving paintings again," Emma laughed at her attempt at a joke "Be careful riding your steed, kind knight. Send me a text when you do get home, I want to make sure you're safe. Any facts about Toy Story I can pass along? Give me a leg up on this trivia war?"

Emma didn't respond right away, thinking it over for a few minutes. "Did you know that Woody was originally going to be a ventriloquist dummy? They tossed the idea out since the dummies are associated with so many horror movies and they didn't want to frighten kids. Not much in way of facts but it's true. I'll text you when I get home, Regina but here's a fact for you. Did you know in Latin your name means queen? Okay maybe not my best fact but… I've got another one- it's a fact that I would be honored to share your bed. Talk to you later, Madam Mayor. Tell Henry good night for me."

Regina smiled, all of her facts were interesting but the last one was what had her smiling almost from ear to ear as she said goodbye and ended the phone call. She got up to get a drink and ruffle her son's still damp hair "I hope you're ready to enjoy some toys coming to life. Also Emma says good night and her wrist is feeling a lot better as of late so her trip might be coming up soon," She handed him a bottle of water before kissing his cheek "That's the last bowl of popcorn for the night, my little prince."

The two Mills got back on the couch and Regina started the movie up, still wearing a faint smile as she could hear Emma saying 'I'd be honored to share your bed.'


	7. And So They Meet

Henry had fallen asleep before the toys even made it to Sid's house and the mayor's eyes were fighting to stay open as well, she stopped the movie while stretching her limbs and rolling her neck. Regina pulled her phone out from where it had gotten buried in the blankets, checking the time to find out how late it was and to see if she'd gotten a text from Emma yet only to see nothing but the lock screen of herself and Henry looking back at her. She slid it back into the pocket of her pants before moving to wake up her son and get him up to bed.

"Do you think Emma will have a movie marathon with us when she comes to visit?" He asked with a yawn, slowly padding up the stairs with his mother in tow, he was still half asleep and she was eager to get him into bed so he could get some restful sleep. Even in his delirious state he was still working on plans for Emma's trip and she smiled as she pulled the blankets back to have her son all but fall into the bed.

"I don't see why she wouldn't, Henry," She answered softly, tucking the blankets around him and kissing the top of his head "But for right now you need to get some rest so you won't be a zombie in the morning. Thankfully it's Saturday so you won't have to shuffle off to school in half a coma. Good night. I love you." Regina brushed back his hair and started for the door when she heard a mumbled "I love you too," from her son.

She shut the door as quietly as possible so she wouldn't disturb and stretched again, she was still wearing her clothes from work and a bath was calling her name despite the late hour. The black haired woman started to run water when her phone chimed from her back pocket. It startled her, she hadn't been expecting it to make any noise so late but she pulled it out to see Emma's name on the screen.

'Sorry I'm so late getting back to you. I got here safe so no worries. I'm sure you and Henry are long gone to bed but I wanted to say good night to you since I already told Henry good night. So good night Mayor Mills.'

Regina smiled and set the phone on the counter before adding bath salts to the water, going to grab a nightgown from her closet and returning to turn off the faucet and find yet another message from Emma. It was nice that she was making up for responding so late.

'Don't forget that you'll be seeing me at some point tomorrow. Gotta have a Skype call right? Just let me know when you'll be free and I'll be there. Okay, good night for real this time. I've gotta get some sleep after a busy day. I'll talk to you tomorrow Regina. xx Knight Swan of the Realm of Boston.'

She couldn't help but chuckle as she got undressed and pulled her hair into the most pathetic ponytail possible for her barely shoulder length locks, sliding into the water with a satisfied sigh before leaning her head back. Knowing herself, and Henry, they'd want to Skype with Emma from morning until night but she figured she would let the blonde sleep in just like she was doing for her son.

Regina soaked for a little while, barely lifting her head from it's position, but then realized she risked succumbing to sleep in the hot water so she hurried to wash up and get into her bed. Once she was dry, had lotion on, and was laying in her bed she figured she should respond at least.

'Get some sleep, Miss Swan, we do want to see you and will need you alert when we can. I'll let you know a good time for us to have a video call when I wake up and clean up the aftermath of the movie marathon, I'm too tired to do it tonight. Good night, Emma, and sweet dreams to the knight of Boston's realm.'

* * *

Beaming at the text message Emma stretched out on her surprisingly comfortable hotel bed, pulling the monogrammed blanket closer with a content sigh as she thought about the fact that Storybrooke was an hour from where she was. Regina and Henry were only so many miles from her. Ruby had been checking in almost every hour but had finally gone to sleep and now she had instructions to call her the minute she saw the sign for Storybrooke. Her plan was to call Ruby, stop by the flower shop, and then make her way to Mifflin Street where the mayoral mansion resided.

It was making it hard to fall asleep, her excitement keeping her wide awake despite her body demanding sleep. How was she supposed to sleep when she couldn't stop grinning? She gave up for the moment, grabbing her phone again to read through her messages with Henry, her clever operation partner. His last text had said that Regina was all smiles for the opening scene of Toy Story and he doubted it was Disney making her so happy. Emma figured it might have something to do with the two of them discussing sleeping arrangements when she visited, she had been a little shocked when Regina offered up her bed in favor of the couch. Her heart had sputtered and skipped a few beats at the thought of mocha arms around her body, black locks mixing with blonde, intertwining her fingers with Regina's.

Dropping the phone after setting an alarm she buried her face in the soft white blanket with her name stitched into it and willed herself to get some sleep. It came easier when she again imagined a certain Mayor wrapped around her while saying her name in the adorable sleepy voice that she had.

* * *

The blonde Bostonian for once in her life managed to rise before her alarm clock, turning it off and getting to work on packing back up. She'd taken a shower the previous night and had to gather up her toiletries as well as clothes. It was taking far too long for her liking to get the hotel room in a decent enough condition, she was insistent on leaving as little as possible for people to have to deal with. After about fifteen more minutes it was finally good enough and the last thing she had to grab was her blanket, folding it and setting it in the bag as she slid on her leather jacket then started out the door.

Emma was in a hurry to deal with the last hour of her trip and, after checking when the Game of Thorns opened in Storybrooke for the day, it worked out that she'd be there after Mr. French was in. She got into her trusty Beatle and sent Ruby a text, knowing her friend liked to hibernate after howling at the moon until late- their code for when Ruby was going out looking for dates.

Her thumb hesitated over Regina's messages but she flipped over to the GPS instead, the mayor deserved to get as much rest as she wanted and she already knew that they'd be in contact soon enough. Turning on her music she drove away from the hotel with the biggest smile on her face, her window down while her hand danced in the breeze as the minutes ticked off her arrival time with every passing mile.

Emma had to keep herself preoccupied by singing along with everything that came on, it helped her nerves and to drown out the little voice in her head that was still concerned about ruining things once she was physically in front of the Mills. Maybe both of them wouldn't be thrilled with the actual result of the Swansky persona brought to life? It would be terrifying to lose two people she cared so much for. Regina was incredible and Henry was almost her clone, an amazing little man, and she didn't want to mess things up like she'd done in the past with the very few people she had cared for. Her ever present abandonment issues were starting to bubble up but she shook them off when a green sign came into view.

"Entering Storybrooke." She read out loud, pulling over right in front of it to get out of her car and take a photo of the sign. Emma wanted it just for herself but she also sent it to Ruby for confirmation of her arrival before reaching up to put her hand on it, as if it would just disappear when she made contact taking Regina and Henry with it. She held her breath as her fingertips hovered over the metal before pushing forward and touching it. The sign remained, still welcoming her into this new area of Maine, and she couldn't help but laugh at her own foolishness. It wasn't a fairytale world that would just cloak itself or something.

Jumping back into her car she drove through the lush greenery that hid Storybrooke from view, that was why they never got visitors! It was a hidden gem. The town was already alert for a Saturday she could see people walking on the sidewalks as she pulled past. A red headed man carrying an umbrella and holding a leash to a Dalmatian nodded at a woman with pixie length brown hair who smiled in return, a blonde guy was escorting a surly looking short gentleman with a beard who was stumbling a bit, an older woman was pulling a sign out in front of the diner that announced they were open.

Blue green eyes landed on a familiar looking name of one of the shops- Game of Thorns- with a man unloading flowers from a delivery van that bore the same logo on it. When Emma came to a stop it felt like the people she'd taken notice of did too, shutting her door she turned to see the pixie haired woman tilting her head and eyeing her, the blonde guy with his angry companion had stopped and they both looked confused, the older woman was standing with one hand on her hip and the other pushing her glasses up as if she couldn't see clearly, and the red headed man with the umbrella had come to a halt near her with the Dalmatian eyeing her too.

"Ooookay," She mumbled softly to herself before moving over to the flower shop and opening the door "Hello Mr. French?" She called, not seeing him after he'd gone into the store with the last armful of flowers. She decided to look around at what he had on display while she waited, there were roses in every color including familiar lavender ones that had her pause with a smile. Emma couldn't help but lean in and inhale their fragrance and even though the whole store was abundant in smells they stood out. She reached out to touch the soft petals but was jolted back by the sound of something crashing to the floor.

Looking over to the source she was met with the shocked face of the man who'd dropped a vase on the floor, Moe French- it had to be. "I'm sorry! I just didn't expect anyone to be here let alone… Someone new." He hurried to apologize before cleaning up what remained of a crystal vase, sweeping the shards into a dustpan but still glancing at her every few seconds, like she wasn't real.

"Hey, no worries. I bet you don't get a lot of customers on a Saturday morning. Even though the whole town looks like it's out there. I've actually ordered these from you before," Emma gestured to the roses near her "Do you need some help, Mr. French?" It looked like he was struggling to pay attention to either cleaning or her, the same way the rest of the town seemed glued to her when she'd walked in. Maybe they didn't get visitors in Storybrooke but she was starting to feel like she had a beanstalk growing out of her head with all of the attention.

He still hadn't answered her and she had to clear her throat, turning to look through the rest of the options if he wasn't going to speak to her. "I'm sorry. We just haven't had anyone new in Storybrooke since… well, as long as I can remember to be honest," The shop owner finally spoke up "You said you've ordered the roses before? I've only had one delivery for those in the past few weeks or so. Someone called and got them for Mayor Mills and I was shocked, no one ever sends the evil queen flowers."

Emma had to blink a few times at the second name he had used to describe Regina, turning on her heel to look at him with a frown and crossing her arms over her chest. Her jaw set in place as she fought herself on saying something she'd regret. "Any reason you talk about your city official like that? It can be considered slander just so you're aware." It was the nicest way she could let Mr. French know to be careful about his next choice of words.

She watched him swallow hard, his face going a little pale. "It's the nickname almost everyone in town has given her. If you actually lived here, if you really knew her-" "I do know her and well enough that I can tell you she's no more an evil queen then you are the father of some princess. I just want to buy some flowers now and I'll be on my way. Do you have apple blossoms?" She lost her ability to play nice when he was all but insulting someone she cared about.

It turned out that he didn't but she didn't want to look through the selection, opting for thirteen red roses that were almost the same shade as Regina's signature lipstick. Emma paid without an additional word to the man and then headed outside, almost colliding with someone on the sidewalk. She protected the flowers from being crushed before turning to the person she had bummed into, a man with a cane who was now looking at her with narrowed eyes. There was something about him that didn't sit right with her or the way he was looking at her.

"Sorry, dearie, I am Mr. Gold but I don't believe I know you," He spoke with an accent and leaned heavily on the cane, observing the way she was holding the flowers close "And I… know everyone." He added, his eyes flashing with something Emma couldn't place as she moved over to the passenger door to put the bouquet somewhere safe. Once the roses were out of her hands she crossed her arms over her chest again, for a town that didn't have a lot of visitors the first interactions weren't too welcoming.

"I guess you don't know everyone then. I'm Emma Swan, just visiting a friend. Sorry for bumping into you but I need to get going-" "Emma. What a lovely name." He interrupted and it somehow amped up the bizarre vibe she was getting from him, he said her name like he already knew it… somehow. She swallowed and nodded, moving around to the driver's side to get in before he could say anything else but, as she did pull away, he stood there watching her until she was out of sight with a grin that reminded her of a crocodile.

* * *

The mayor was jolted awake, springing up in panic when something was jumping on her bed. Her vision was still blurred from sleep but she was finally able to focus on her son bouncing in a seated position next to her like it was Christmas morning or something. Regina let out a groan and fell back against the pillows, draping an arm over her eyes as she tried to will herself back to sleep and not face the harsh reality of life crashing into her. She tried to reclaim the dream she'd been enjoying, there was a beautiful blonde in glasses playing games with her son in it before she stole her away for a glass of apple cider which quickly was abandoned for kissing in her office.

"Mom! We've gotta get up and have breakfast already. How is it I'm more awake then you are?" Henry asked before rolling off the bed to grab her robe to toss over her and then hurried down the stairs, pulling her further away from the dream of Emma. She groaned again as she dragged herself slowly out of the bed, putting her robe on, and following in her son's footsteps only to stop halfway down the stairs as she smelled coffee. It was a rare treat for her son to make her a cup and she couldn't help but smile.

"I love that you are bribing me out of sleep by brewing me coffee, my little prince, it seems you've inherited some of your mother's tricks to get what you want," Regina stretched her arms above her head, hearing a satisfying pop, as she rounded the corner into the kitchen to find him standing in front of the coffee machine "So what do you want, Mr. Mills? What's on the menu for breakfast? Anything at all you'd like?" She walked over to kiss the top of his head and take over on coffee duty, pouring herself a mug full of the liquid and sprinkling in a miniscule amount of sugar before taking a long drink.

Henry was all smiles, he'd woken up to a text from Emma that she was in Storybrooke, and he knew she would be there any minute. He just had to stall his mother long enough for his blonde friend to get there "Maybe we can go to Granny's for breakfast? You're always making me something and it's the weekend so you deserve to relax too." He suggested.

Regina opened her mouth to respond when a knock on the door cut her off, making her blink and look at Henry in confusion "Are you expecting someone, my little prince?" He shrugged but started to the front door with her one step behind him. It was Saturday and she was already running through the possibilities- could something be going on in town that required her attention as the Mayor? Maybe Pongo got loose again and David was checking door to door? Was Leroy still drunk from the night before and trying to remember where he lived? Mary Margaret collecting for a bird sanctuary or something equally as nauseating?

All those thoughts flew out of her mind when Henry opened the door wide and she saw who was standing there. It felt like the world had gone into slow motion as she took in the visitor. Boots, skinny jeans that looked painted on, a white tank top with a red leather jacket over it, blonde curls flowing over her shoulders, pale hands one of which was holding red roses, pink lips, blue green eyes behind glasses. "Emma?" The question barely a whisper, she had to still be dreaming.

"Hi."


	8. Real Introductions

No one had moved since Emma's meek little greeting but it seemed like reality snapped back in an instant when Henry rushed forward to hug her. She chuckled and returned it with one arm, the other still holding the roses to the side to keep them safe. It seemed like the universe was putting her in situations where her gift was going to be crushed. Henry didn't let go and she squeezed her friend, not believing she was really there yet, before looking over at the Mayor who was still staring at her clad in a silk robe and a nightgown.

Regina was even more gorgeous in person if it was possible; from the scar on her lip to her black hair that was frizzy as she still had bedhead and her stunning brown eyes that hadn't seemed to blink once as she watched Henry hugging Emma. 'This could still be a dream,' She was thinking 'I am going to wake up any moment and text Emma immediately to video chat. To prove to myself she's still in Boston.'

Instead the blonde released Henry with another small laugh before pulling the thirteenth rose out for the prince. "Hey, don't make any faces, young man, it's customary for the knight to come from a quest with presents for the royal family," She teased and gave him the flower "If you really hate it you can ditch it, not where I can see cause you'll hurt my feelings, kid." Emma took a step forward, wanting to get off of the front steps, and moved so Henry could shut the door behind her.

"I'm not gonna get rid of it, Emma, it's the first present you've gotten me so I love it," He looked over to see his mother still hadn't moved and decided to give her a helping hand "I'm gonna run upstairs and get dressed." The preteen took off before either his mother or his friend could stop him, they needed it he could tell.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she finally met Regina's gaze again, feeling like someone had frozen the Mayor in place, before taking a few more slow steps forward. Emma didn't want to overstep any boundaries but something was drawing her closer to the beautiful woman. A hand shot up to stop her so she froze in place, her heart skipping a few beats. Regina was the one to close the rest of the distance between them, her hand still reached out before coming into contact with a pale cheek.

Now Emma felt her heart racing as she leaned towards the soft palm against her skin, not daring to look away from chocolate orbs but moving her free hand to brush a few stray locks behind her ear. "Em-ma, you're really here? How… how are you here right now?" Regina asked, the feeling of fingertips curling around her ear made her shiver and confirmed that she was real. It wasn't a dream. Henry had been hugging a real person, there were actual roses in her hand, and she was there in the flesh.

She smiled at how softly her friend was asking the questions as if she was nervous that speaking at any louder level would cause her to disappear but she knew what that felt like. "I'm all better, Regina. I told you that I would be here the minute I was healed. Yesterday the doctor cleared me and the first thing I did was go home to pack, plot out the route to Storybrooke, and then started to drive," She held the flowers out to Regina "I also told you that you would see me today and I meant it, just literally. I'm here for you and Henry."

Taking her hand off Emma's cheek was harder then it should have been but she smiled as she held the flowers instead "Red. Like my apples?" She asked, starting back to the kitchen to get a vase out of the cabinet. Following the blonde couldn't help but look around the mansion, it was warm and inviting with touches of the Mills everywhere including the bowl of apples on the counter and she grabbed one.

"I was thinking partially of your apples but also of your signature lipstick," She rolled the apple in her hands as a way to help her nerves and watched how the Mayor moved with such grace, pulling down the vase and filling it with water before arranging the roses in it carefully "I also think of you pretty much anytime I see something beautiful, your majesty." It came out before she had a chance to stop it. Regina slowed her movements, touching the petals with a fond smile.

Emma had been there less then fifteen minutes and she'd already started to pay her compliments, it was as sweet as the roses. "Remember how I told you that you might be sweet enough to cause cavities? With you staying here I'll need to make myself a dentist appointment," She smirked over at the other woman as she set the vase in the center of the dining room table "I have a feeling my son was involved with you getting here? How else would you get our address after all? But he seems to have neglected to mention we don't have a guest room ready for you since I haven't cleaned one out yet."

"I thought we were tossing this idea of someone sharing their bed with me around?" Emma was quick to respond but then laughed "Regina, seriously the couch would be fine or I can help set up a room. This was a surprise and you couldn't have expected me to get better so quick. I just… I had to meet you both." At the mention of staying in the same bed with the Mayor she'd froze up again, staring off into space with her arms wrapped protectively around herself.

Swallowing the new lump in her throat pale fingers dropped the apple back with its mates before moving to touch Regina's arm, feather light and careful not to linger. "Hey, I don't expect you to actually have me in your bed, Madam Mayor and I know. I know you're scared or… maybe scared isn't the right word. Cautious? Guarded? I just don't want you to think I am going to demand anything from you other then you just being you. I'm your friend, Regina, just as much as I'm Henry's," Brown eyes looked back at her, finally coming back from being so far away, and Emma smiled "I may have feelings for you and you may have said that you feel something too but you aren't obligated. You aren't held to anything. If at any point during my stay you feel a certain way… I'll go to that bed and breakfast I saw attached to that place uh Granny's? Even though I think she was the one looking at me like I had sprouted wings. Come to think of it EVERYONE I saw today was staring at me."

Regina chuckled "Do you think a gorgeous blonde stranger isn't going to get some looks, dear? Everyone knows everyone in this town, Em-ma, from Mary Margaret's affinity for animals to Archie's need to carry an umbrella wherever he goes even though there's no rain in the forecast. There's never been a new person in Storybrooke for as long as-" "Anyone can remember? Yeah, Moe French said the same thing. Verbatim in fact." It was bizarre that such a cute town didn't have more people visiting it but she couldn't dwell on it when Regina spoke next.

"For the record, Miss Swan I will never ask you to leave our home. You'd have to unleash a fire breathing dragon in the living room before I consider it and even then Henry will try to keep it as a pet," Emma laughed, one of the world's most beautiful sounds at least to Regina "I do have feelings for you and I am cautious and guarded but how could I not be with what has happened to people I care about in the past? I'll try not to let that get in the way of how I act but I do ask for your patience. You do realize that you'll be the first person Henry ever sees me with? As friends and certainly as more." Her hands had finally stopped holding herself together and the blonde dared to touch her again, holding onto one before giving it a gentle squeeze.

Henry was important to consider in everything including their potential relationship, he had been her friend first and she didn't want to upset him even if she was absolutely enamored with Regina. If Henry didn't want them together then his feelings were going to be taken into consideration, it was his mother. Emma dragged herself out of her thoughts when she realized she was still holding Regina's hand, neither one breaking the contact for quite sometime. "I think as much as I do love your choice of sleepwear I should let you go," Her hand finally fell away as she spoke "So you can go get dressed. Henry has big plans for us today around Storybrooke or so he said and it starts with breakfast at Granny's. He's assured me they'll make cocoa to my standards and I will be the talk of the town either way. So let's go, Madam Mayor! Get your beautiful self in gear and I'll go grab my bags from the bug in the meantime."

Regina blinked a few times; her son had made plans for them? She could only guess what it entailed but the blonde was already out the door, giving her a glimpse at a yellow Volkswagen Beetle parked in front of her house before the door was shut behind her. Somehow Emma had made the house already feel empty without her presence in it and she was worried about getting too attached to seeing her there. Emma had to go back to Boston eventually and that would be one horrible bridge to cross but they were all together. Starting up the stairs she passed her son on his way down, stopping him for a moment.

"What are you up to, Henry Daniel Mills? Emma tells me you have set today's itinerary which begins with breakfast at Granny's diner?" He smiled at her before trying to continue down the stairs only to have his mother stop him one more time "At the very least answer this for me. Do I need to skip high heels? You know how I feel about that and I'm a little shorter than Miss Swan as it is." Henry laughed while shaking his head, his mother was adamant about wearing heels as often as possible.

"Mom, I'm sure that Emma doesn't even notice the height difference, she likes you just the way you are but I planned for everything and you are going to be fine even if you go out in the highest heels you own. I'm gonna go help Emma get her stuff inside," Regina shook her head and took a couple more steps when Henry's words stopped her again "Maybe wear something black or red? I may have heard from a certain bird that she likes you in those colors." Her son carried on then to help the aforementioned bird.

Black and red were colors the Mayor already wore often in dresses or pantsuits, heels or coats, handbags or jackets. Emma had seen her in both either through photos or video calls but had never voiced her opinion on them other than her compliments. As she entered her closet the decision was an obvious one, a familiar red dress hanging up. Regina paired it with black heels but not the tallest she owned like her son had teased before picking out a pair of earrings. This felt vastly different than her usual dressing for politics and meetings in town hall but she was dressing for Emma this time. She sprayed some perfume and brushed her hair, finishing it all off with the signature lipstick that inspired the roses downstairs.

Henry helped his friend bring her bags in to the house, leaving them on the couch for the moment since a room still had to be made up for her, and then hugged Emma again now that it was one she could fully return with the flowers safely in their vase. "I'm really happy you're here, Swansky, even if you didn't bring your system so we could game together." She laughed and rubbed his back, loving how much her friend was excited to have her there.

"Don't worry, kid, I'm sure we'll find something in your collection that's co-op. Do you have Diablo yet? I'm pretty good as a demon hunter. I bet you'd go for barbarian- closest to a knight." Emma squeezed him one more time before letting him go, finding it harder then she expected to end the hug just as it had been difficult to let go of Regina's hand. The Mills were like an Emma Swan magnet.

"I did pick up Diablo since you mentioned it a couple weeks ago and if we do wind up playing there's someone that might want to join us." Henry beamed at the thought, there was even more surprises in store. It was a well-kept secret but he knew his friend would be thrilled when she met their third teammate.

Emma was about to ask him more about it when the clicking of heels on the floor caught her attention, turning to see the woman joining them. The red dress that hugged Regina's every curve was burned in her memory from their first meeting, it showed off her gorgeous legs that seemed to go on for days. Lips painted in trademark apple red, a pair of brilliant earrings dangling in the sea of black locks, and brown eyes with smoky eye shadow. "Wow." She breathed out when Regina got closer and felt a little intoxicated on the spectacular hints of perfume coming from the Mayor.

Henry looked at the way Emma couldn't take her eyes off his mom and how there was a small smile on his mother's face after hearing the soft word from his friend. It seemed his undercover operation was going to go off without a hitch, the sparks were already flying and he was going to do everything he could to help. "You look really nice, Mom. Are we ready for breakfast? It's just stop number one after all." He said, as he started moving past the two women to head towards the door.

"Nice is an understatement. You look stunning Regina. Is that the same dress you were wearing-" "When we first Skyped? Yes it is. I didn't think you'd remember that," She brushed a lock of her hair back before shifting her weight from one foot to the other "Muy bien, mi sol." The way Emma's jaw dropped a little and her eyes widened when she spoke Spanish was reminiscent of the first time she had done so which made her laugh.

Emma's recovery was quick this time, smiling as she brushed the lock that fell free when Regina laughed back before whispering "Gracias, mi reina." She had been studying up on her Spanish in order to impress the Mayor and was hoping to be able to converse with her in the language she loved so much. The blonde started after Henry, grabbing his shoulders and squeezing them, but stopped to hold open the front door for both Mills.

Regina was impressed and touched when Emma called her 'my queen' as it reminded her of her father calling her princesa when she was young. Something her mother never did was use affectionate pet names like she shared with her father- either daddy or papi- and the way she called Henry her little prince. She wondered what her father would call his grandson but she had a feeling he would share in using prince only saying it as Principe.

She smiled and grabbed her keys before leaving the mansion, Emma closing the door and then moving so Regina could lock up. "I hope you know you don't have to drive when I'm here, Madam Mayor. Besides it'll help me learn my way around Storybrooke," The blonde pulled out her keys, a swan keychain gleaming in the sunlight as she did "If my steed is suitable enough for you and the prince that is." She gave a bow and swept her arm towards the yellow Volkswagen in question.

"You want us to take that deathtrap? I can't even comprehend how it made the journey here from Boston in the first place. Very well, Miss Swan." She shook her head at the slight pout Emma gave before beaming when the mayor agreed, moving to open the door for Henry to get into the back before pushing the seat back and continuing to hold open her passenger door for Regina.

"She's not a deathtrap and for the record her name is Tallahassee or, if you guys wind up being friends, you may call her Talla like I do." Once both Mills were securely in the bug she shut the door and rounded the front to get in, stopping when she spotted someone across the street. Another person staring at her with no sense of shame over the action, this time it was a man in a grey pinstripe suit with a camera around his neck and Emma was left with the sinking suspicion that he was taking her picture before she'd spotted him.

Regina stopped talking with Henry to look out the windshield and spy Sidney Glass and Emma in a staring contest, knowing that he was there to be his ever-present media persona, which also meant their visitor was going to be news. She leaned to the open window on the driver's side "Forget about him, Emma. Sidney doesn't have much else to write about these days." She called out and then put on her seatbelt. Regina's voice seemed to cut through the semi standoff they were having, Sidney starting down the sidewalk and the blonde getting into her car.

"Don't worry, Swansky, he's sorta always around with his camera. You kind of get used to him after a while. Besides you're the first person to come to Storybrooke ever so everyone's gonna want to know more about you. It's front page news." Henry spoke up and she gave him a strained smile, looking back at him in the rearview mirror before turning her keys in the ignition. It was unnerving to know there was so much interest in her, enough to have a camera pointed in her direction, but those nerves settled when there was a hand on her forearm giving a gentle squeeze that warmed her even through the leather.

Emma turned to look at Regina, the source of the reassuring contact "Henry is right, you'll come to see Sidney as nothing more than a looking glass who reflects everything in this town to keep the paper alive. He's reported on anything from the daily specials at Granny's to how my apple tree is flourishing. I told you before that a beautiful blonde stranger is going to attract attention but the longer you stay here the fascination will wear off."

It was sweet of the mayor to comfort her and she flashed her a genuine smile when she pulled away from the mansion, focusing on taking two of her favorite people in the world to breakfast rather than worrying about what some reporter wanted with her photo.


	9. Breakfast and The Library

The car ride to the diner was filled with Henry and Emma singing different songs from the blonde's iPod much to the amusement of the Mayor who had to bite her lip to stop loud laughter from interrupting the impromptu concert. She loved how happy her son was ever since Emma walked through their door. He had a smile that seemed to be a permanent fixture on his face, it made her chest feel tight like her heart might burst from her ribcage due to the swelling. "I still can't believe how well you sing, Henry. Did you get that from your Mom? I think she was tempted to join in with us on a couple songs there."

Regina let out a derisive snort coupled with a roll of her eyes but the small smile she flashed let the other woman know it was meant in jest. "My mom's actually a great singer but she'd never admit that," He beamed with pride over the fact before the next song came on "Alright Swasnky, I love this song so one more jam session?" There was a look of shock on Emma's face but she turned the radio up just a little bit, disbelieving that he even knew the words.

Henry however did seem to know Paul Simon as he sang along with Emma to a song that hit her harder than most seeing as how she'd never had something like the subject matter of it. The title was Father and Daughter but Henry had taken some liberties and changed the lyrics. "I'm gonna watch you shine, gonna watch you grow. Gonna paint a sign so you'll always know as long as one and one is two. There could never be a mother who loved her son more than I love you."

Regina was wearing that familiar smile, the one that seemed reserved just for Henry, and took his hand when he reached forward for her. "My mom would sing this one to me when I was little. Well, little-er. That's how she'd sing it to me so I never sing it any other way." He squeezed his mom's hand before sitting back in the seat.

Emma watched them out of the corner of her eye and then smiled when the song took on a whole new meaning. Before it had just reminded her of what she never had but now it was something beautiful Regina shared with her son and what they had. This time she joined Henry with the revised chorus, looking back briefly at him in the rearview mirror as the song ended. "I think that's even better than the original, kid. Your mom does Paul Simon better then he does."

Regina mouthed a thank you to Emma and then turned to look out the window as they pulled up to Granny's, she could see a few people inside for the Saturday specials which usually included a hung over Leroy if he'd made it out of the drunk tank, Ashley the young mother and waitress that Granny had hired, sometimes David Nolan would be there for the cop staple of doughnuts and coffee. Emma got out and hurried around the car to open Regina's door before she could even contemplate doing it herself. "It's a knight thing, your highness, humor me." That made Regina chuckle but at the very least she wanted to help Henry, pulling the seat forward so he could climb out.

"See Tallahassee isn't a death trap, we made it here in one piece. You owe her an apology Mom." He teased and then started over to the door, deciding to take a page from Emma to hold it open for his mother and friend. Regina kissed his cheek and then brushed her thumb over it to make sure she hadn't left an embarrassing mark while Emma ruffled his hair on her way in.

The bell ringed above their heads as they walked in but the entirety of the diner had already been looking out at a yellow car they'd never seen before. Emma gave a sheepish smile at the way eyes were trained on her but Regina acted as if everything was normal as she just started over to a booth, taking a seat and the blonde hurried in to sit across from her before being joined by Henry on her side. She bumped shoulders with him before looking over at the Mayor, feeling safe inside the booth with just the Mills to focus on rather then eyes she could still feel on her. This was going to fade, she had to tell herself, and it would just take a day or so to not be the object of attention.

The pixie haired woman from earlier approached the table and Emma watched how Regina shifted, her already perfect posture pulling up a bit more and a neutral expression taking over her face. The mask of the Mayor slid into place. "Hello Mayor Mills. Hi Henry," The woman greeted the two Mills and then turned to the blonde with a smile "I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard, Henry's teacher." Henry had talked about his favorite teacher before and how his mother didn't seem to be a big fan of her but he'd never explained why.

"I'm Emma, Emma Swan. A friend of Regina's-" Mary Margaret's eyebrows shot up at that but Emma didn't comment "And Henry's. He's told me a little bit about you. It's nice to meet you Miss Blanchard and I'm sure we'll see each other during my visit; I might help Regina out with taking Henry to school or picking him up. If it's alright of course." She smiled at the short haired brunette before looking over at Regina, she could see that the black haired woman was twisting her hands in her lap and she couldn't help but wonder why.

"You can call me Mary Margaret, Emma. It's nice to meet you too and I hope you'll enjoy our little town of Storybrooke. Are you staying at the bed and breakfast? Granny has beautiful accommodations doesn't she? You'll have to join us for-" "She's staying with us. Don't you have a wounded bird to nurse back to health, Miss Blanchard? I'm sure you can persuade Sheriff Nolan into helping you with it rather then standing here and pestering Miss Swan before she's even had breakfast." Regina snapped, cutting her off and effectively shutting down the stream of endless questions. Mary Margaret gave a slight nod before grabbing her bag, turning away from the table and leaving the diner.

"Mom, you didn't have to hurt Miss Blanchard's feelings even if you don't like her, she just wanted to meet Emma and I'm pretty sure we're gonna have to share with a lot of people. Everyone in Storybrooke is going to say hi and try to figure out more about her." Henry frowned and the blonde bumped his shoulder again with a small smile, he was a good kid to defend Mary Margaret. She looked over at Regina, still with her hands in her lap and her head held high but now not making eye contact with either of them.

She nudged her boot against a black heel, which brought brown eyes down to their level again before looking over at Henry "It's alright, kid. I'll talk to Mary Margaret when I see her next. Your mom is just trying to make sure my newfound popularity doesn't overwhelm me. Are you sure this place will make my hot cocoa right? I need whipped cream and cinnamon and I'm particular about it." Emma tried to steer the conversation away from Regina's outburst but the Mayor sighed.

"Henry's right, I have to share. Even when I may not want to," Her eyes flashed over to Emma before she reached across the table to take her son's hand in her own "I am sorry, my little prince. I may find Mary Margaret to be a pest but that shouldn't stop Emma from meeting her and I know how much you like your teacher. Give her my apologies when Miss Swan takes you to school on Monday." She squeezed his hand before returning her own to her lap.

Emma was about to tell Regina that she was proud of her for wanting to apologize and thank her for letting Henry take the death trap to school but the waitress stopped her from being able to talk as she approached the table. "Hey yah, Henry," She beamed and then nodded at Regina "Mayor Mills. And guest! Hello. What can I get you to drink today? Coffee or tea, Ms. Mills?" She was starting to realize that no one called Regina by her first name and everyone seemed to treat her a little differently. Henry and herself were getting warm greetings while Regina was left with cordial nods and she wondered if it was just due to her status as the town official or if there was more to it.

"Coffee, Ashley, thank you." Regina answered with a brief but polite smile, the difference in treatment didn't seem to faze her on the surface but Emma was still curious about it. She filed it away for later before ordering her hot chocolate with the specific toppings, chuckling when Henry opted for the same thing. He insisted that it sounded good and didn't want to steal any of Emma's when he could just get it himself.

The remainder of breakfast was uninterrupted, there were still eyes on the trio but they simply ate and chatted as if nothing was happening. Regina even stolen a couple bites of Emma's hashbrowns when Henry had distracted her. It was cute to Emma who pretended to be protective over the food for the rest of their meal until getting up to pay before the Mayor could object or try to do so herself. "My treat, your highness so don't argue." Emma responded when the check came back for her to sign and Regina gave her the look but it was paired with a smile.

Regina wasn't accustomed to having breakfast with anyone other then Henry let alone having it paid for by someone else but she wasn't going to fight with Emma over it, as the gesture was very touching. The blonde was more of a 'gentlemen' then any of the men in Storybrooke, more proof to that fact as she held a hand out and helped Regina from the booth before getting the door for the Mills yet again. "I can literally feel my teeth rotting at this point and you've been here less than two hours. Do you want to explain this to the dentist or shall I?" She teased with a smirk, not missing the way Emma was tilting her head and blatantly admiring her dress and it's… neckline.

Snapping her fingers in front of her bust caught the attention of brilliant teal orbs; flicking the same fingers upward to make them follow "My eyes are up here although you seem to have interest in a different sort of pair on my body." She whispered so Henry wouldn't be any the wiser and watched Emma turn the same shade as her prized apples, she looked quite fetching when she blushed. Regina turned towards her son; he was leaning against the passenger door and looking over to the harbor. "What is on the agenda now that we've had breakfast Henry? From the way you're looking at the docks I have a feeling you plan on stealing a ship and living out some pirate fantasy?" She teased him before following his gaze as it shifted, seeing the library had it's doors wide open with an event she'd forgotten about since the brunette with the Australian accent had formally applied for it weeks prior. Storybook Alive in Storybrooke, fairytales brought to life.

Belle was dressed in a blue and white dress with her hair pulled back into a ponytail, a book in her arm as she greeted a few children at the door. "You've got to be kidding me. She's-" "Belle, yup. From Beauty and the Beast. It's the closest thing to a comic con our town has, Mom, and YOU approved it so we're taking Emma. Besides it gives you a chance to apologize to Miss Blanchard in person. She's there too." Henry chuckled when he saw his teacher approach Belle wearing something that was sure to irritate his mother more than the Belle pun.

"She's SNOW WHITE?! You want us to go to an event when our town already sees me as an evil queen and I'm supposed to make nice with princesses?" Regina shook her head, putting her hand on her forehead as she thought about what a headache this was going to be. Emma joined the Mills before chuckling over at Henry, the young man had made an odd request before she'd left Boston and now it made total sense.

"It gets better Mom," He insisted and moved over to her, grabbing her free hand and her attention "You don't have to be the evil queen today. Instead just be THE queen… with her escorts." He smiled at something behind his mother and she turned to find Emma now had a sword around her waist with a much smaller one held out to her son. "It's wood, so it's safe!" Henry exclaimed before strapping it around himself while eyeing Emma's metal one with obvious jealousy.

Regina had to admit, the blonde sported a sword well. "Do they just have blacksmiths on every corner in Boston or are you telling me you are an actual knight? I don't know which would be more believable," She looked between the two hopeful faces before turning to glance over her shoulder at the event "One evil queen remark and I'm throwing a fireball that takes the library out which you two will have to explain to the rest of the kingdom." The Mayor finally caved and was immediately rewarded, enveloped in a hug from two sets of arms. She went wide-eyed as she realized it was the first actual hug she was receiving from their blonde visitor.

Regina wrapped one arm around Henry and then her other slid around Emma's shoulders slowly, as if she worried that returning the hug would frighten off the taller woman. Emma smelled fantastic like leather and spices and her grip was strong against the mayor's lower back, not realizing she was now the only sword-clad person holding onto Regina. Henry had let go and started over to the library "Are you guys gonna hug all day or are we storming the castle?!" He called back, causing the two women to separate.

Regina flushed and Emma smiled at her, brushing back some black hair that had slid in front of brown eyes. "My apologies, your majesty," She bowed low "Try not to punish an infatuated knight too harshly. I don't need to remind her royal highness that her beauty can be quite captivating and hard to resist." She stood back up and pulled her hair into a ponytail before offering her arm to Regina, if she was going to escort a queen then she was going to do so properly.

"If we don't hurry along, my queen, the young prince is likely to have done everything without us and I believe his plans included you and I," Emma added when the Mayor still hadn't moved, looking from her eyes to her arm "Regina, I'm not going to hurt you. Knight's honor." She chuckled but the sound died in her throat when hands wrapped around her bicep and familiar perfume flooded her senses. There was a small squeeze and Regina inclined her head toward the library before they started walking.

"Hello Henry! Or should I say hello sir knight?" Belle greeted the young boy as he got close, shaking his head and correcting her that he was a prince and his friend was the knight. "Too right. Greetings fair knight, I'm Belle French and what is your name?" She turned to the woman who the mayor was, surprisingly, smiling up at from her position on her arm. That was unheard of in Storybrooke, someone standing so close to Regina and receiving a genuine smile rather than her formal polite one. Gestures usually saved for just Henry.

Emma gave another slight bow and pushed her glasses back up "They call me Emma Swan and I believe I've met your father. He sold me roses a few weeks ago and some more this morning. It's nice to meet a princess from such a floral kingdom." Belle curtsied in return but was then distracted by Mary Margaret saying something about her presence being requested for a reading.

Emma bumped her hip against Regina's before giving her a pointed look, which she understood right away "Hello Miss Blanchard, I wanted to apologize for snapping earlier. I hadn't had breakfast yet and.. It doesn't make up for my rudeness but you are more than welcome to pester Emma with questions now." The shorthaired woman balked at the apology, it seemed like this was a day for unheard of events, but she hurried to regain her composure and smiled.

"Thank you Mayor Mills but I'll just let you three enjoy the event, Belle's put a lot of work into it and we even have a good deal of the town involved. Hello again Henry and Emma. Have a good time." The faux Snow White went back inside and the trio followed shortly after. Henry went off on his own to explore and left the two older women to themselves, his attention caught by some display.

Emma nudged Regina again and smiled at her "You're full of surprises, Madam Mayor. If the look on Mary Margaret's face didn't tell you that I am. I'm proud of you for apologizing, Henry's told me that you don't like her on the best of days but she really appreciated that," She rested her free hand on the hilt of her sword and looked around "Just how I appreciate a Mayor that approves something like this. It's incredible and this place looks like a castle." There was decorations everywhere she looked in the library from dragons and monkeys flying across the ceiling to a fake yellow brick road weaving along the floor, a witch printed on one of the walls standing by a gingerbread house, Belle could be seen sitting in the back surrounded by children and reading to them with a tea set around and a large stuffed rabbit holding a watch.

"Well Miss Swan, you have no idea what I'm capable of. I am glad you approve but to tell you the truth I only read over the request and signed my name to it. I had no idea that it would turn into all of this and I have to admit that even I am impressed by how much Miss French put into the event." She took a look around as well, not bothering to let go of Emma's arm as they moved through the library together.

Everything was a fairytale theme and there were more adults in costumes. A blonde man with a scar on his chin was wearing a red jacket littered with medals and had a sword on as well as he spoke to Mary Margaret "David Nolan, our sheriff," Regina answered softly as she saw where Emma was looking "And that man there, the one dressed like a huntsman is one of the people who run our animal shelter and humane society, Graham." She started to help put names to the faces of different people, leaning close as she shared the information at a volume that wouldn't draw too much attention.

The two women were wrapped up in laughing about the ridiculous fur suit Moe French was wearing to portray the beast while handing out flowers when someone Emma recognized walked up to them, leaning on his cane, sporting a chocolate colored top hat and a purple jacket. "Oh Emma, this is-" "Mr. Gold. I ran into him outside of the flower shop this morning. He wasn't so dapper but I suppose he also wasn't Willy Wonka then either." She tightened the grip on the sword as the feeling of unease had accompanied Mr. Gold once again. She had never had the mere presence of someone setting off her super power before but that's exactly what it felt like the moment he came around.

"Hello again, Emma. It's nice to see you've made fast friends with our Mayor," The professional mask had taken over Regina's face again and she had let go of Emma's arm, folding her hands in front of herself instead "But be careful with the company you keep, Miss Swan, Ms. Mills isn't called the evil queen for no reason." He added, sneering at the elder of the two women who scowled in response.

"I think the last person I'll take advice from is the man with the crocodile smile," Emma squared her shoulders and held her chin up as she took a step closer to the man "Not to mention the fact that I have known Regina and Henry for a while now and there isn't an evil bone in either of them. But you are right about one thing, you know? She damn well is a queen. You should try better to respect your public officials and not act like an asshole but do have a great time Mr. Gold, I have a feeling you could use the reprieve from your crushing loneliness." She slipped her hand into Regina's before leading her away to find Henry.

Regina followed in stunned silence, looking back to see that Mr. Gold was also in a state of shock. No one ever told Gold off and Emma had done so with a flourish. Thankfully Henry seemed to have gotten his fill and was more then willing to head back to the bug. The blonde still had her hand in Regina's as she opened the door to let Henry in.

"Thank you, Miss Swan," She finally willed herself to say and squeezed the pale hand in her own "You most certainly are a knight in shining… red leather." Regina tugged on the jacket for show before getting into the passenger seat once Henry was secure in the back, smiling back at her son and then turning to the other woman again.

Emma unfastened the sword and gave a slight shrug "Nobody insults the queen when a knight is around and he better think twice about doing it again or I might not be so kind with my choice of words and actions," She smiled and then stood back from the door "Buckle up, Regina. We've got better things to do and already one villain taken care of." She shut it before setting the weapon in the trunk and getting into the driver's seat.

Regina smiled when Henry and Emma started singing right as they pulled away from the curb to head to their next destination and she leaned back in her seat, excited to see what the day had next for them.


	10. The First Family Dinner

"You designed THIS?!" The blonde asked incredulously as Henry ran off to join the other children on the playground. The main construction of which was metal with a slide, a plastic tube that Emma could see a little girl crawling through from one of the three circular windows, and a rope bridge directly underneath it. The black haired woman smiled before giving a shrug as she leaned against the bug, refusing to deal with the mulched area in her heels but not wanting to deny Henry the chance to play.

"I was inspired by a castle in one of Henry's old fairytale books actually. We used to have an older wooden playground in the park but it was destroyed in a storm, it meant a lot to Henry and I wanted to give him something to make up for losing it," Regina explained and waved to her son who was beaming from the top of the slide "I think it's better suited in the forest regardless. Our wooden one was closer to the docks and seemed unsafe after so many years of use. He loves it here and I have a feeling he wanted to show it off to you since you are just a big kid, Miss Swan." She smirked over at the other woman barely standing still beside her; she could tell that Emma was dying to go play too.

She nodded and couldn't deny the slide looked inviting but there were other adults with their kids around and that had her trying to fight the urge to run across the little bridge. "There's nothing wrong with embracing your inner child, Madam Mayor. I bet there's a small part of you that wants to go down that slide at least once in your life." "I already have." Regina responded the minute the blonde finished speaking, loving the shocked expression on her face.

"After construction I was given the go ahead on a final walkthrough and I could almost hear my mother say that a lady doesn't act like a child, she is reserved and proper. So I immediately did the opposite of that and went down the slide. Multiple times," She chuckled at the way Emma's mouth hung open before leaning over to close it with one finger under her chin "You'll catch flies that way, Em-ma. Especially with all the sweet talking you do." She started to pull her hand away when it was captured by a pale one tugging on it to bring her a step closer. Regina's breath caught in her throat at their proximity, her eyes flashing back at the playground to make sure they weren't being watched before flicking back to cerulean orbs. She was certain that her heart was beating loud enough to be heard.

"I don't see you complaining, your majesty. In fact I know you enjoy me complimenting you. You get this beautiful flush to your cheeks and a small private smile that is just mesmerizing. How am I not supposed to let you know that you are the most gorgeous woman on the planet when you smile at me like that?" Emma's eyes looked down to the very same smile she was describing on the mayor's lips before looking up into brown eyes that were now a shade darker, her pupils blown. Regina was having a hard time choosing between blue green eyes and pink lips to focus on but she pulled away when Henry's voice could be heard approaching them.

"Hey Mom, I know Emma just got here but is it okay if I stay the night at Nicholas and Ava's tomorrow? Mr. Tillman said it was okay as long as you did." He grinned at them and tried not to squirm away when his mother fixed his windswept hair, he was trying to give them sometime alone and he didn't feel the need to mention he had all but invited himself to the Tillman home for a sleepover. Regina took a deep breath after her prince's request, she reasoned that it was to give herself time to consider her answer but the truth was that she needed to a moment to relax after being in Emma's personal space.

Henry gave her a pout that had Emma chuckling "I have a feeling he's a lot like his mother, insistent on getting what he wants. I mean how can you say no to a face like that?" She moved over to put her chin on his shoulder and gave Regina the same pout, trying to help her friend get what he wanted. The two of them teaming up was just cruel and unusual punishment and it gave her a chance to see that their puppy dog pouts were identical which was uncanny. Regina pretended to be contemplating, a finger tapping against pursed lips as she rocked her weight from one foot to the other and Emma stood back to her full height to watch the mayor in amusement.

"Please Moooom? I'll help make dinner tonight and do the dishes." She laughed before leaning down to kiss his forehead and nod causing him to hug her in response, beaming and thanking her repeatedly. Regina closed her eyes and squeezed him tight, she was receiving a lot of hugs from her son and she loved it. "Are we making Emma lasagna tonight?" Henry asked in a whisper and she nodded again, the two of them were keeping it a surprise for the blonde, before letting him go and standing back up.

"I have an errand to run at the grocery store but maybe you can take Henry over to look at the comic books in the library while I shop? I know he was too preoccupied when we were there earlier and I'm sure he'd love to get you acquainted with his favorites. I'm partial to DC myself but someone has made the wrong choice and sided with Marvel," She wrinkled her nose in a teasing manner at her son who stuck his tongue out at his mother in return and Emma felt like her heart might melt at the sight, the Mills family was just too cute for words "I'll text you when I'm finished and you can pick me back up? It shouldn't take me too long."

Emma nodded and opened the passenger door for them both again, helping Henry get in and then doing the same with Regina "You're going to tire of this chivalrous attitude sooner rather than later if you keep it up, Miss Swan." She teased before pulling her seatbelt on after the door was shut and their driver got in.

"Knights don't get tired of being knights that would be like saying you're tired of being queen. I doubt you get sick of your crown just like I don't mind being chivalrous. I live to serve, your highness. Whatever the royal family requires of me including, but not limited to: taking the young prince to look at comics or the queen to the market. It's all covered in the oath or have you not looked closely into your own decree? You might want to seeing as how I'm a knight until the day I die and that's a mighty long span of service you have to endure." Emma teased as she drove, not having to look over to know she had made the mayor smile.

After dropping Regina off at the store she and Henry headed to the library, the event from earlier in the day having come to a close but some decorations were still hanging above them as he pulled out a few comics. "Whose side are you on, Swansky? DC or Marvel? Are you with me or my mom?" He asked, sitting on the ground with a Spider-Man comic book. Emma joined him and flipped over her choice, receiving a groan when he saw Gotham City Sirens on the cover.

"Don't be mad because your mom and I are right. Do you think Peter Parker could beat Catwoman or Poison Ivy? If you say yes you're a boldfaced liar and MY superpower will tell me so," She stuck her tongue out at him before flipping through the comic book she'd read multiple times before "Who is your mom's favorite?" She asked, curious about this nerdy side to Regina.

Henry smiled at Emma's question "She likes Black Canary and Catwoman. Mom advocates for strong female role models. You know you'd probably pull off the Black Canary costume- how's your scream?" She waved her hand in a so-so motion before winking over at Henry, turning the page again but not absorbing anything on it as she thought about Regina reading a comic book, it was probably the cutest mental picture in the world.

They started to read together in a comfortable silence, each moving from comic to comic only taking breaks to point something out to the other or make a joke and they were oblivious to the two onlookers that were cleaning up the library. "She gets along really well with Henry, have you ever seen him laugh so much?" The Australian asked softly as she pulled up part of the yellow brick road from the floor looking over at Mary Margaret who was sweeping nearby.

"He has a few friends in class but I think Emma might be the closest thing I've seen to him having a best friend. It's really sweet." They both were keeping their voices low as not to disturb the comic book readers in their little bubble or have them overhear that they were the topic of discussion.

"Whattya reckon about her friendship with Ms. Mills though? Did you see the way she was holding onto Emma's arm and smiling at her? I have seen the Mayor barely able to shake someone's hand let alone hanging onto them. Not to mention my father says Emma has bought two different sets of roses for her, a lavender order weeks ago and red when she first got here." Belle folded the paper bricks up as she saw Mary Margaret was still watching Henry and Emma with a small smile.

"So? Friends get each other flowers-" "Red roses symbolize love, passion, and longing whereas lavender means enchantment, love at first sight, and they can also stand for royalty." The Australian answered in a matter of fact tone, her book smarts leaping up to educate someone else, as she dropped the papers into the trash can near her while Mary Margaret leaned against the broom. "What do you think of her? You've talked to her more than anyone else in town so far. Henry and our Mayor excluded."

Mary Margaret blinked as she realized that was true before giving half a shrug "I think she kind of has my chin. She seems nice enough and she can't be too bad if Henry adores her so much. I'm also positive she's the one who made Regina apologize for snapping at me-" "She WHAT?!" Belle yelped, causing Henry to look up at them and she gave a sheepish wave before steering Mary Margaret away to hiss in her ear "You're telling me that THE EVIL QUEEN apologized? She never even looks remorseful let alone voices it out loud! This Emma might have some serious magic powers if she can get Regina to say sorry."

"Maybe it is love? She was very protective over Emma in the diner, probably why she snapped at me in the first place, and Emma is staying at the mansion-" "Are you SERIOUS?! Mary Margaret when has anyone even been inside of that house let alone staying there? Never. The evil queen doesn't let anybody into her home. It's always just been her and Henry in the mansion for as long as I can remember." Mary Margaret was getting used to the fact that she was going to be cut off with every new piece of information so she decided to give up one more.

"By the way, don't call Regina that when Emma's around. David and I overheard her giving Gold quite a verbal beating for it. She even cursed at him," She moved to take down the cutout of a witch "And Gold didn't even have time to put together a comeback before Emma was leading Regina away, hand in hand." Belle's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her skull and she threw her hands up in the air.

"No one stands up to Gold! No one holds Regina's hand! This is mental! I wager she doesn't leave Storybrooke, they'll be inseparable the whole lot and my father is going to be consistently out of purple and red roses with Emma buying them all up for her girlfri-" "Hey Belle! Can we get these?" Henry interrupted the brunette, making her nearly jump back into Mary Margaret who laughed at Belle's shriek of terror.

Emma joined Henry and shrugged at his confused look before reaching for her wallet to buy the two comic books. Mary Margaret shook her head "You can have them, I'm pretty sure scaring Belle silent is sufficient enough payment since that's never happened before." She laughed and pushed Emma's wallet back towards her.

"I can pay for them unless… Are you sure?" The Australian only nodded with her hand over her heart, still terrified that she had almost been caught talking about Emma. The blonde grinned and high fived Henry at their score, free comic books weren't a common occurrence outside of the day specifically delegated for that. "Thank you! You've made a Marvel and DC nerd very happy," She nodded to the two women before her phone chimed and grabbed her attention "Ah, we've gotta get going, kid. Her royal highness is finished with her errand. Have a good day Mary Margaret, Belle." She waved before putting her hands on Henry's shoulders to steer him out of the library complete with pretend car sounds.

"I think you were going to say girlfriend before you practically jumped out of your skin?" Mary Margaret teased as she went back to taking down the displays "Whatever she and Regina are it's only going to be good for Henry. He's never looked so happy," She looked out the open door at the pair who were now mocking a sword fight with invisible weapons around the yellow bug "And she reminds me of David. She's very… charming."

"She does have your chin now that you mention it, maybe she's yours and David's kid in a different universe?" Belle added and ducked at the paper ball that was thrown at her head by Mary Margaret, who turned and watched as the Volkswagen drove away.

After they'd collected Regina and her purchases from the store and drove back to the mayor's mansion, Emma tried to insist on helping with the bags only to be swatted away. "Uh-uh, Miss Swan. Henry and I can manage the bags but if you'd be so kind as to take my keys and unlock the door? That'd be just as helpful." Regina handed her purse to the blonde who nodded before getting out the keys, finding a keychain that stood out on the ring. There was a picture of a younger Regina and a toddler Henry inside of a metal apple frame with both Mills smiling at the camera.

She went over to unlock the door and hold it open for them both, making sure to return to shut the bug's trunk and lock it before she entered the house herself. Emma took another look at the keychain, she figured Henry had to be about two in the photo and Regina's hair was longer as it went past her shoulders in waves while she held her son close. She put the keys back in Regina's purse and started for the kitchen only to be stopped by Henry holding his arms out in the doorway to block her entrance.

"C'mon kid, how can I help if you don't let me in?" She tried and he just shook his head, keeping his arms outstretched as a human roadblock. "Sorry Swansky but you're not allowed to help this time. It's the queen's orders. She said you're welcome to watch TV or read comics until dinner is ready though." Regina nodded behind Henry and Emma huffed in mock annoyance but turned on her heel to head for the living room with a mumble of "Maybe you guys will let me help set the table at least." under her breath.

Dropping onto the couch she looked over at the television and saw a PlayStation underneath it with three controllers charging in shades of blue, white, and bright red. She knew Henry used a midnight blue one but hadn't heard about the other two, she remembered him mentioning someone joining them when they were going to play Diablo and shrugged it off. Emma laid back on the couch and opened up one of the free comic books they'd gotten from the library, it was her choice- the first in the Gotham City Sirens collection and she had actually chosen it to give to Regina since the mayor was allegedly fond of Catwoman.

Finishing the comic book she peeked above the couch, trying to find out what the Mills were doing in the kitchen but she was greeted by the most domestic version of Regina she had seen to date. An apron now covered the woman's dress and she was setting a few plates on the table, glasses going next to them. Emma let out a low whistle, which earned her a smirk from the Mayor, who was at that moment leaning over the table to fix one of the placemats "Aren't you supposed to be occupying your time with something besides flirting with the chef, Miss Swan? Play one of Henry's games. It'll be a little while until dinner is prepared regardless."

"Sorry it's just hard to ignore the dish right in front of me, Madam Mayor. Also are you truly advocating for someone playing with one of these confusing controllers? Why I never thought I'd see the day. Speaking of which, why is Henry's system down here anyway?" She got up and looked through a well organized and in alphabetical order row of games that had to be Regina's handiwork, before pulling out Kingdom Hearts and turning on the system.

"It doubles as our streaming service and DVD player, Swansky," Henry called from the kitchen, still out of sight and working on something "You'll have to put Toy Story back in its case or Mom will ground you!" He added and then went back to whatever he was doing. Emma looked over to Regina who was watching her with her arms crossed over her apron, waiting to see if she did what she was told.

"Depends on what kind of punishment we're talking about here. Would I have to go to bed without dessert or is this spanking level stuff?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively before locating the DVD case and holding the disc above it as if contemplating her options between doing what she was told or disobeying.

"Something tells me you'd PREFER the spanking, Swan," Emma smirked at that but it disappeared at Regina's next words "You wouldn't want to miss out on tasting my forbidden fruit for dessert would you?" The mayor winked before starting back towards the kitchen with a sway to her hips that had the blonde all but drooling, putting the DVD back and in it's rightful place to boot. "Good girl." Regina called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the kitchen again.

"Gods damn woman…" Emma muttered before shaking herself clear of the inappropriate thoughts that ran through her head, turning to look at the controller options once again. She shrugged and undocked the white one, shedding her leather jacket to lay over her bags and then stepping out of her boots before she got comfortable on the couch again. She started up one of the older save files and began to play through the Frozen world, skipping cut scenes to get right into fighting. The pale woman got so wrapped up in keyblade wielding that she didn't realize how much time had flown by until hands on her shoulders pulled her out of the game, looking up to see Regina.

"Dinner time little girl so turn off your game and come see what Henry and I have made for you." She teased, giving two strong shoulders a squeeze before turning away to untie her apron. Emma turned off the system, the television, and stood up to look over at the dining table. It was fully set with a plate of steaming lasagna that smelled so enticing it was flooding her senses, a bowl full of salad, and some rolls. A proper feast lay out on the table with Henry pulling out a chair for her. Regina went back into the kitchen, dropping off her apron and grabbing a bottle of wine with two glasses as well as a glass of water for her son.

Emma took her seat with a smile to Henry as he hurried to pull out the chair for his mother next, she was raising quite the little gentleman and he was everything a young prince should be. "This looks fantastic. Thank you Henry and thank you Regina. I can't tell you the last time I had lasagna let alone had two amazing chefs prepare it for me." She placed a napkin over her lap as Regina set down the water in front of Henry's place and then either of the empty glasses in front of her own and Emma's.

"No problem Emma! Mom loves making lasagna and I like helping," He grinned over at his mother before putting his napkin over his lap as well "Although I wasn't any help with dessert, Mom insisted on taking care of it herself." Regina made a silly face at her son while she poured herself and Emma a glass of red wine and once they were full enough she switched to serving the lasagna on each plate. She started with Henry, then Emma, and finally herself before sitting down.

Emma couldn't believe she was actually about to have a family dinner, it wasn't something she'd ever done before and it felt incredible to share the experience with the Mills. "You guys didn't have to do all of this for me but I am touched. All of my meals are typically in takeout containers, cardboard boxes or paper bags. I can't really cook at all and I try not to for the safety of everyone in my apartment building," She reached over for a roll before passing the plate of them to Henry and then Regina "Thank you again."

Regina nodded and picked up her glass of wine, watching the other woman cut into her food and take a bite. Emma's eyes went wide and she let out a moan that had the Mayor almost spitting out her drink. Thankfully Henry just grinned and then kept on eating his dinner, making sure to add some of the salad on his plate. "Holy sh-" Brown eyes narrowed at the almost curse "Shoot. This tastes incredible! I will never enjoy another lasagna again because this is my new favorite. What is that heat?" Emma took a few more bites.

"Red pepper flakes, gives it a kick. We're so happy you approve. Drink some wine if it gets to be too hot for you to handle." Regina responded and started to eat after getting herself some of the salad, smiling over at her son with pride. Her signature dinner was a favorite of his as well and he now shared it with Emma. Their guest stopped with her obscene noises, enjoying the dinner and wine with her two favorite people. Regina listened on as Henry and Emma chatted about the video game she had just been playing, one with more Disney characters involved, and she watched as the food disappeared from both plates faster then her own.

She refilled her glass before offering it to Emma as well "I'll wait for a glass of the best apple cider instead, after dessert of course. I was a good girl if you remember, your highness?" She smirked and Regina shook her head with a fond smile, about to grab for the empty plates when her son beat her to it, taking them into the kitchen and returning with three new ones for dessert.

"Thank you, my little prince. Since Miss Swan is so eager I'll save wrapping up the leftovers for a minute longer." The mayor got up and went into the kitchen for a few minutes and then came back with three apple turnovers, made by hand. Emma's eyes went wide when she realized these were the infamous turnovers that held apples from Regina's tree in the front yard, it made them all the more special that the woman had grown the main ingredient herself.

Henry thanked his mother as she used a spatula to set one on his plate and Emma hurried to thank her as well before hers had even been put in front of her, a homemade dessert was yet another treat the Bostonian wasn't accustomed to. The Mills were quite generous hosts to make her a full meal and let her try recipes that were family secrets. "Careful Emma, these can be deadly." Henry warned with an impish grin on his face, his mother scoffing "He means to say that you might wish for more than one. Do try and refrain from your interesting noises of approval." She added with a smirk that caused Emma to flush and nod.

Henry was correct, they were deadly in that hers disappeared much quicker then she would have liked. It was delicious and she did eye the last few pieces on Henry's plate with envy, knowing full well she was now addicted to the Mills cooking. Once all plates were empty she stood to take them into the kitchen and started washing them. "You don't have to do that, Em-ma. I'm more than capable-" "You made dinner and dessert so the least I can do is take care of cleaning up. Don't worry about it, Regina. I'm also more than capable." She insisted, happy to help out with something.

Emma watched as Regina and Henry set about wrapping up the leftovers. They were even more amazing in person and she was already dreading the day her visit would end, it seemed like Boston was going to be bleak in comparison and she would miss them more then she thought possible. She finished the last plate and dried her hands off as she leaned against the counter, Henry setting the lasagna in the fridge and smiling over at his friend. "I'm gonna run up and take a bath but maybe we could all watch a movie after?" He suggested.

Regina brushed back his hair and turned to Emma with a raised eyebrow, her nonverbal way of checking if that would be agreeable to their guest. She nodded in response and set the hand towel back down only to be embraced by the young boy once again. Emma chuckled and hugged him back, enjoying the younger Mills affection. "I'm really happy you're here with us Emma." He said softly and it made her heart clench in the best way possible, squeezing him tight before pulling back to smile at him. "I'm glad I'm here too, kid. There's nowhere I'd rather be. Now go hop in that bath and then we'll figure out something to watch."

Henry turned to start out of the kitchen but paused to hug his mother as well before leaving the two women alone, each looking fondly after him. Being there with Henry and Regina felt like something Emma had been missing her entire life, it felt like home.


	11. Asking THE Question

After Henry went up to take a bath Regina looked over at her guest, her hands on the counter as she leaned against it. Emma had taken off her leather jacket and boots, standing in front of her clad in socks and smiling at her. It was still surreal that the woman she had only seen in photos and over Skype was in her home to stay for an undetermined amount of time. There was no rush, in the mayor's opinion, to set a date for the end of her visit, not when her presence brought such joy to the mayoral mansion and the family that resided within it.

"I'm glad you enjoyed dinner and dessert. Henry made me promise that would be your first official meal with us. They are both favorites of his and I know he wanted to share them with you," Regina smiled and moved away from the counter, starting towards the living room "While we were making dinner he mentioned you picked something out for me at the library? Pertaining to my favorite DC character?" She slipped her heels off and settled next to the two comic books on the couch, setting the one with Iron Man on the cover off to the side to pick up the other option. Catwoman, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn were standing proudly on the front in their tight costumes. It was a series she hadn't started yet, only having read a few from each universe before making the decision that DC was superior.

Emma joined her on the couch and nodded "I loved the Sirens when I first came across them. Putting Harleen, Selina and Pamela together as roommates was a stroke of genius. I also was smitten when I saw Selina wearing a tuxedo in one of the panels although I will always prefer her in leather. She's your favorite right? Other then Diana." She rested her arm on the back of the couch, leaning her head against it as she watched the Mayor with a small smile on her lips that only grew in size when she pulled a pair of black reading glasses from her purse and put them on.

Regina looked up from the comic book she'd opened, seeing the way Emma's current position showed off the muscles in her arm and quickly looked back down at the panel that showed Catwoman protecting two people from a wannabe villain trying to mug them. "I'm a fan of leather myself. I could see the appeal in wearing the cat suit, whip and claws included. There's more to Selina however, she's not your typical bad guy just like we see here," She moved to share the comic book with Emma "If this was the Joker or the Riddler do you think they'd even stop to look? No, not to mention she's on the mend after a major operation but she's still acting like one of the heroes. Maybe I just like the possibility of redemption for everyone." She gave a partial shrug and then closed the comic book to read it later, seeing the peculiar way she was being looked at. "What?"

Emma grinned and leaned closer "I didn't know you wore glasses and-" "They are just my readers-" "And you look really, REALLY good in glasses Madam Mayor. I'm starting to come to the conclusion that you could make anything look sexy. One of these days you're going to have to model a trash bag dress for me and I'm sure that'll only confirm it." Regina laughed and reached up to remove the frames from her face only to be stopped by Emma's hand, she had a knack for grabbing tan fingers before they could act.

"Regina, eres guapísima." Emma said softly and watched the beautiful smile blossom on Regina's bright red lips, she loved the way that the other woman reacted to any compliment but when it was said in Spanish she just lit up. She curled her fingers to hold Emma's hand and shift a little closer, her knees resting against jean-clad thighs.

"It's unfair when you speak Spanish, Emma, I can't focus and I get flustered," Regina was quoting the blonde at that point but she found it to be true for herself as well "You are really getting a handle on the language and I must admit that I'm impressed." She squeezed the pale hand before letting go to actually take her readers off and put them back in her purse despite the soft whine of protest from the other woman.

Emma took a deep breath and mentally practiced a phrase she had been working on for weeks, she was adamant on getting it just right and it felt like the perfect moment to ask "Saldrás conmigo mañana?" She held her breath a minute after the words left her mouth, knowing that she had just asked Regina out on a date for the next day. It was terrifying but also thrilling and she bit her lip while she waited for a response.

Regina's brown eyes went wide and she looked down at her hands, she hadn't been asked on a date in a very long time let alone by someone she wanted to go out with. She thought about Henry and how it could affect him in the worst case scenario if things didn't work out between them. Emma was his best friend, he loved having her there and Regina was very fond of her company as well not to mention there was the already agreed upon attraction and feelings between the two of them. She started twisting her fingers together the more she contemplated her answer but a hand moving to rest on her own stopped her and as she looked up into hopeful cerulean eyes, the doubt melted away "I would love to Em-ma. Sí por favor." The massive smile on Emma's face was heartwarming and she chuckled at the way she started bouncing a little in her seat.

Emma let go of Regina's hands and turned when the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching them, Henry smiling at the closeness of his friend and mother. "Did you guys figure out what movie we should watch?" He asked as he moved to join them on the couch, sitting on the other side of their guest. She bumped shoulders with him before shaking her head and waving over to the DVD collection.

"We were waiting on you to join us kid. Go on and pick one out." He jumped back up to look through the various choices, tapping his barefoot on the ground as he searched. They had a lot to choose from but he grabbed a movie from its designated spot in the alphabet, switching the game back to its case and putting the movie in before sitting beside Emma again. The familiar Disney logo taking over the television screen as The Emperor's New Groove started playing.

After a day filled with excitement Henry didn't manage to stay awake long enough to see Llama Kuzco dressed in drag and Regina looked over to find her son asleep with his head on Emma's shoulder, the other woman's head on top of his with her eyes closed and her glasses off in one hand. She couldn't help but pull out her phone and get a picture of the two of them, finding it to be too adorable to pass up. When she lifted her phone for one more she saw Emma looking back at her with a smile, still leaning against Henry. "Get some good shots there, your highness?" She asked in a whisper, not wanting to disturb the sleeping boy next to her.

Regina flipped the phone around to show off the two photos and then set it back on the couch "I'll wake him up and-" "Nah, don't worry about waking him. I got this one covered." Emma interrupted with a hand up, putting her glasses back on and carefully pulling away from Henry only to pick him up in her arms. The Mayor was shocked at the ease Emma had in accomplishing such a task, she hadn't been able to pick her son up in quite a few years and the other woman made it look like she was only carrying a grocery bag. "Just uh a little help on getting his door open and everything?" She asked and Regina stopped staring to lead her up the stairs and get her son's door.

Emma kept a hand on Henry's back as she moved through the dark room, laying him down gently and pulling the blankets around him. "Sleep tight kid, sweet dreams." She brushed his hair back before moving out of the way so his mother could finish tucking him in, kissing his forehead with a soft "I love you Henry Daniel Mills." The blonde stretched on her way out of his room, twisting one way and then the other to work out the stiffness in her back after drifting off on the couch.

"I think there was mention of the best apple cider in the world? I could go for a glass before I take a bath and then have to make up a bed on the couch." Emma turned to the other woman as she shut Henry's door and then looked at her with a mortified expression, she had forgotten all about the need to set up a guest room after such a busy day. Regina shook her head and covered her face with a soft groan.

"I am so sorry, Emma. I should have put a room together for you before we had dinner or even after. You must think I'm a terrible hostess to have you sleeping on a couch. I promise tomorrow before Henry goes off to his sleepover the three of us will tackle the room of least resistance," She dropped her hands with a sigh, hoping to placate any disappointment "It might be the one near mine so you are welcome to use my bathroom, you might fair better there anyways since my son has yet to master keeping up his own."

Emma shrugged "I don't mind sleeping on a couch, I'd sleep on a floor as long as it meant I would be waking up to you and Henry. We can worry about this tomorrow, Regina because right now I am interested in having a drink with you. Come on, your highness. Lead me to this delicious apple cider." She started down the stairs before being taken into Regina's den/ home office, watching as the raven haired woman started to pour two glasses with amber liquid from a crystal decanter in a practiced fashion.

She noticed the way Regina often tucked a few locks of her hair behind her ear, how she twisted her bare foot on the floor, the way her eyes lit up when she looked over her shoulder at Emma and how she smiled when she sauntered over with a glass in each hand, holding one out towards her. Emma smiled and tapped her glass against Regina's "To… the best day being today, tomorrow, and every single one while I'm in Storybrooke." She toasted and took a drink, her eyes going wide when she tasted yet another of the mayor's apple creations. Was there anything the woman couldn't do?

"This is deadlier than the turnovers. You have a magic touch when it comes to apples, Regina. I bet you could bottle this and make a fortune, call it Regina's Wicked Apple Cider? No, we can do better than that. Give me a little time and I'll figure out something suitable." Regina took a seat in one of the leather chairs, resting her arms on either side before taking a drink while Emma walked around the den. There were a few family photos around, showing Henry and Regina in various ages, clothes, and occasions. She stopped in front of one that was clearly Halloween, grinning at Henry's big smile. He had to be about four years old and both he and Regina were dressed as pirates, Henry raising a plastic hooked hand up into the air with a beard drawn onto his face and an eye patch over his left eye while Regina had a loose braid, dark rimmed eyes, and a skull pendant.

She touched the gothic black frame around it, her finger sliding along the swirls that held the photo in place. "You two look cute here and the pirate life definitely suits you. If you ever want a break from being a mayor the role of pirate queen is all yours." Emma moved on from the photo to another, Christmas morning with the Mills in matching pajamas and cups of cocoa. They were a perfect little family and every picture of them together held so much happiness and love.

Regina watched Emma closely; she was drinking her cider while taking in all the photos and knick knacks in the room. The blonde finally finished her little tour and sat on the loveseat across from Regina, tilting her now half empty glass toward the Mayor in a gesture of thanks. "I'm happy you enjoy it so much. I don't get to share the adult version with anyone; typically I'm indulging in it all alone after work or on the weekends. As for bottling it," She took the last sip from her own glass and then clicked her tongue "I think I'll keep it a secret. People can just enjoy their appletinis instead." She was about to get up to pour another when Emma beat her to it.

"Relax Regina, you've been on your feet all day long with Henry's full day for us and making dinner. Let someone do something for you for a change." She moved to fill her glass only part of the way before giving Regina the same amount, handing it back to her and taking her seat once again. Regina said a soft thank you as she took her glass and leaned back in her seat, finding it sweet that Emma was so considerate and caring which only added to the guilt of not having a bed to offer her yet.

She opened her mouth to vocalize her apologies about it once more but was cut off by the blonde speaking first "We have to make sure not to drink too much tonight. You do have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow. There's cleaning a room out, getting Henry to his sleepover, and the fact that you have a date with someone dashing and dangerously charismatic." She smiled over the glass before taking another sip, hoping the slight burn of the cider would destroy the nerves she felt over taking Regina out on an actual date.

Regina chuckled and nodded, there was truth in her words. Emma was charming and dashing among her other outstanding qualities. "Do I get to know anything about our date? At the very least a proper dress code. Should I leave my crown at home?" Emma laughed, it was a sound mesmerizing to hear and she loved to watch how her eyes danced with humor. A great laugh was yet another one of those qualities.

"You can wear your crown when we get back from the date. I'd like to see it anyways; you have seen my sword after all. Kind of a you show me yours and I'll show you mine deal." She smirked at the double entendre, finishing off her cider and standing up. "Well, your majesty, I would fight a giant for a bath right now. I need to grab my pjs and toiletries but then you can show me this glamorous bathroom of yours. And thanks again for the drink, you really are a sorceress with apples." Emma left the room with her empty glass, deciding to wash it so Regina wouldn't have to.

Regina let out a breath that she wasn't even aware she'd been holding in and closed her eyes only to have the flash of a dream behind her eyelids. The same dream where Emma was playing video games with Henry and she stole her away for a drink that ended up with them kissing. She snapped her eyes open and took a long drink to drain her glass, trying to brush off the phantom sounds of Emma saying her name and the imaginary feeling of being pressed against the wall. Standing she took her glass into the kitchen, finding Emma had already dried and put away every dish from dinner and dessert. Her glass that had previously been used for cider was also washed, dried, and set on the counter.

She wasn't used to only having one thing to clean up after her night, the singular glass in her hand, and she set it in the sink. When she looked up her eyes nearly burst from her skull as she saw Emma taking her shirt off in the living room, exposing a stomach littered in defined abdominal muscles and a white bra that was almost see through. Regina tried to tear her eyes away but found them uncooperative and glued on Emma's body, watching her pull her hair up into a messy bun before putting her hands on her hips as she looked down into the bag on the couch. All that running she did in Boston was really working in her favor and she found herself wondering what she did to keep her arms in shape, probably weights.

When pale fingers went to reach for the button on her jeans she forced herself to turn on the sink and focus on washing her glass vigorously, deciding it needed to be cleaner and grabbing the soap again only to squeeze too hard on the bottle when a voice interrupted her "That glass owe you money?" She gasped and blinked when there was now soap on the front of her dress. "Whoa Regina! Hey, it's alright, lemme grab a towel for you." Thankfully she found that Emma had pulled on a loose shirt and sweatpants before coming over. Regina swallowed and took the towel when it was offered to her, knowing she'd have to get her dress off and into the washing machine as soon as possible.

"Seriously are you okay? You were scrubbing the crystal design out of that thing and now you're covered in.. Fluid. Do you need to sit down or-" "I was just distracted and not paying attention so that's why I find myself wearing lilac dish soap. I'll just get the dress off after I show you to the bathroom." She had to cut Emma off, trying to distance herself from the other woman who had currently given her a new onslaught of inappropriate thoughts about biting along ab muscles and ripping a white bra off her. Turning back to the sink to wet an edge of the towel she blotted it along the spots of soap on the red fabric only to stiffen when she felt a hand brush against her back.

"You must be some kind of super woman to zip these things by your self. This zipper is all the way up here," Regina gripped the edge of the sink, her breathing turned shallow at the close proximity, whispered words, and the feeling of Emma's fingers on the zipper that rested on her neck "Good thing I'm here to help or you might dislocate your shoulder trying to reach it." She turned to look over her shoulder, seeing Emma biting her lip and looking at her with darkened eyes. "Let me know if you need me, Regina." She added and the words threatened to be the mayor's undoing. There was some small mercy in the way Emma took a step back to grab the bag of shampoo, conditioner, body wash and other toiletries she'd set on the counter.

Letting out a shaky exhale she released the white knuckle grip on the sink as well, nodding a few times before clearing her throat "Let's go upstairs. I can show you where the bathroom is and then get changed. I'll help you set up a decent enough bed on the couch when you're ready." She ran her hands along the sides of her dress, finding they were a little clammy after seeing Emma in stages of undress and having her so close. Regina started up the stairs without another word as she didn't trust her voice to stay even at the moment, turning the light on in her bedroom before heading to the en suite bathroom and repeating the same motion with the light switch there in.

"Well there's obviously a bathtub or you can shower, whichever you'd prefer," She moved to pull a towel out from the rest in her linen closet "Towels are in there in case you require more then one and I'll be nearby if you need anything. Enjoy." Regina was careful to keep a little distance between the two of them so she wouldn't be tempted to act on any of the thoughts screaming in her head. She shut the door behind her and hurried to get even more space between the two of them by going into her closet to get the dress off.

She growled low in her throat as the zipper decided to be difficult, cursing softly and refusing to go ask for help with it. Regina finally managed to get the damned dress off and into a button up silk pajama shirt, pulling the matching pants off the shelf with a shake of her head. She could still hear Emma whispering right behind her, could feel the hand running along the zipper up her spine and it was frustrating. The sound of water running interrupted her thoughts and she gathered the red dress in her hands to take it down to the washing machine only to pause when she heard soft singing in her bathroom. Emma sings in the shower, she mused, and then shook her head as more thoughts flooded over her when it came to the blonde naked in her bathroom.

Regina dropped the dress in the machine and went over to grab a glass and the half full bottle of wine from dinner, walking past one of Emma's bags her attention was caught by something folded on top of it. A white blanket with purple ribbon weaving along the edges and the name Emma embroidered in cursive on a silk edge- a baby blanket. It seemed like such a personal item and she wondered if a foster family had made it for her when she was young. Opening the back door she turned the light to her patio on and sat down, pouring herself a glass of wine and folding her legs underneath her on the chair. She needed the liquid distraction from all of the things running through her head, every single thought of Emma, and she started to drink to escape them.


	12. Emma's Room

By the time Emma had finished her shower and made it downstairs Regina had already enjoyed three glasses of wine. It brought her total to seven drinks including the two with dinner and two glasses of apple cider. She was more then tipsy when the blonde plopped down next to her, joining her in sitting on the patio chairs with wet curls. The alcohol making her smile lazily over at her company.

"You're gonna have a wicked hangover, Ms. Mills-" "I like it better when you call me your majesty or mi reina. Actually it's best when you say my name, my FIRST name." She poured the last of the wine in her glass, only winding up with a few sips left, and set the bottle off to the side. Emma watched her closely, she could tell that she was inebriated and it was a little adorable.

"You brought a blanket with you right, Em-ma? Where did you get it? I have something similar that I made for Henry a few months before he was born." Regina drained her glass and stretched her arms over her head, the silk rising up and exposing a sliver of a taut mocha stomach that immediately grabbed Emma's attention. When the shirt covered her again she remembered there was a question she was supposed to answer.

"Ah yes, the staple for most expectant mothers is to get something with the intended name of their child on it. When I was found on the side of the road by that kid I was wrapped up in the blanket. I guess it's the only nice thing my parents ever did for me. I've kept it all these years and I still sleep with it at night. Am I less of a knight in your eyes now that you know I have to sleep with a blankie?" She chuckled and looked off into the sky, it was better than staring at the Mayor nonstop in the hopes of catching another glimpse of some more of the other woman's skin.

Regina shook her head and followed suit, looking skyward. "I wish I could put a curse on the people that gave someone like you away, Em-ma but no it doesn't make you any less desirable to me that you sleep with your blankie, quite the opposite in fact. It makes you more human and less like an angel with abs of steel." Emma's head whipped to look at Regina who was now smirking and leaning her head on her arms; she was shocked over the admission and the fact that she'd even noticed her abs.

"I think it's time to get mi reina to sleep and some water to go with it. Let me help," She stood up and held out a hand to Regina "What kind of knight would I be if I don't escort her highness to her chambers? Allow me the honor." Red lips split and dazzling white teeth appeared in a wide smile, reaching up to take the offered limb and stand up. A little too quickly it seemed and she stumbled, managing not to fall as a strong pair of arms held her up.

Regina chuckled and held onto her savior's shoulders, looking into blue green eyes "Amo cuando estas cerca de mi." The Spanish came easier when she was intoxicated, sliding her arms around Emma and burying her face into a pleasant smelling neck. It only took a moment of shock before arms were wrapping around her lower back and returning the embrace. Emma was getting better at translating Spanish so she mentally picked apart the sentence, piecing together that Regina said she loved having her close by or something to that effect.

"Gracias, me encanta estar aquí contigo," She replied softly and smiled, it was that feeling of being wanted coming back in full force and she would never tire of the way it made her heart clench "Let's get you up in bed Regina. We have a whole date tomorrow to converse in Spanish and I'll have to brush up on flirting in a new language." Emma pulled back but kept an arm around the other woman as she helped her inside, up the stairs and into her room.

Regina dropped back into her bed with a content sigh, looking up at her helper before letting out a noise of disapproval when she disappeared from sight. She pulled a blanket over her body and cuddled into her pillow, enjoying the warmth and comfort of her bed but finding it didn't make up for the way Emma's arms felt around her. Her eyes snapped open again when a sound alerted her to the presence of someone else in the room once more. Emma was setting a glass of water and a few pain pills on her bedside table, the lights now turned off but she could still see the halo of damp golden curls. "Don't go," She spoke up when the other woman turned to leave once again "Will you stay with me? Just until I fall asleep."

Emma couldn't bring herself to say no to such a request especially with the way Regina was looking at her, she sat down on the edge of the bed and the mayor smiled at the victory, curling back into her blankets and shutting her eyes again. Pale fingers reached to run through raven colored locks, a swell of pride when the smile grew while she weaved through soft hair in a repetitive motion to help lull the mayor into sleep.

"Em-ma." Regina mumbled in the same manner as she had many, many phone calls ago when falling asleep. It was a sound that often permeated her dreams, the woman breathing out her name, and she grinned before carefully pulling her hand away when the breathing turned even and slow with sleep. Emma stood up and left the bedroom, going down to clean up the empty wine bottle and wash the glass out. She needed to get some rest so she wouldn't fall asleep during her first date with Regina, something that still had her heart skipping beats, and she was quick to make up a bed on the couch before turning off the lights and buried into a blanket that smelled of Regina's perfume.

* * *

The sound of dishes and soft talking roused her from the comfort of a blanket laced with Regina's scent, peeking out from underneath it to see sunlight streaming in from the windows and an assault of scents greeting her as she started to come out of her cocoon. Emma had been jumping from one dream to the next and had to admit they were all pleasant, in several of them she was a part of the Mills family for Christmas and Halloween with her own matching pajamas and costume.

"Careful, my little prince, don't let the bacon burn." Bacon acted as the catalyst to pull the blonde free from her blankets, stretching as she padded over to the kitchen to find both Mills were already dressed for the day. Regina in jeans gave her pause, the fact that the mayor even owned a pair let alone was wearing them. She also was wearing her signature apron on over a black t-shirt with an obstructed logo. Henry was also in jeans, a more common occurrence for him, and a shirt that said Maine with trees all around it. "Morning, Swansky! We're gonna have breakfast before operation Emma's room!" He declared with a wide smile, pushing some of the bacon around with a pair of tongs.

Emma looked over to find a dazzling grin on Regina's face and a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon in her hands. "Good morning, Miss Swan. I figured this would be more agreeable then coffee to you," She spared a look over to her son before lowering her voice "Also I wanted to thank you for playing savior to my pathetically drunk self last night. I know you were exhausted when I asked you to stay with me but you did it anyways. That means a lot to me, so did the water and pain pills." She handed off the cocoa and moved to help Henry plate the eggs and bacon.

She ran her finger through the cream and popped it into her mouth before following the Mills food train to the table, not missing the way Regina did a double take when she licked her finger as she passed by to retrieve a cup of coffee from the kitchen. Emma turned her attention onto Henry "How'd you sleep, kid? You knocked out before Kuzco became the emperor again but I bet you'll be glad you got the rest when we get operation my room underway. Also MY room? I thought it was a guest room I'd just be staying in for my trip or are you asking me to move in already?"

Regina almost tripped into her seat at the words, careful not to spill her coffee and smiling sheepishly at her son who checked to see if she was alright. She started to eat her breakfast like it was the most important thing in the world at that moment; partially due to her hunger but it was the best way to keep herself quiet on the subject at hand.

"I think we're just gonna fix up a guest room for you but it would be so cool if you could live here, Emma! Then we could play video games together all the time and you could keep my mom company at night when she stays up late to work on Mayor stuff." He beamed at the idea before chewing on a piece of bacon, Regina reached over to squeeze his shoulder with affection and then sipped her coffee with a look over to the woman still in pajamas.

Emma thought about her dreams, being a full-fledged member of the Mills family for Christmas and Halloween and what keeping the other woman company looked like in those dreams. She smiled at Henry and then started on her breakfast as well, letting the three of them fall into an easy silence that didn't need to be filled with any words. When they were all done eating Henry was the one to get the empty plates and start washing the dishes, leaving his mother and Emma their cups to finish their coffee and hot cocoa respectively.

"I haven't told Henry about our date tonight, it's not like I am keeping a secret from him but I just want to be mindful of my son's feelings. He loves you, Em-ma, and I want to make sure that if we do wind up dating that its.. something he'll be happy about." Regina spoke in hushed tones, trying to keep her son from finding anything out prematurely. If they went on the date and for some unseen reason things didn't work out she didn't want him to be crushed by what could have been.

"I get it Regina, I really do and I care for Henry too. I just want you to realize that if us being together is something that makes you happy it will make Henry happy. We'll find out after tonight." Emma got up with her now empty mug, wanting to wash it but having Henry take the glassware and add it to the plates and pans. She ruffled his hair before going to her bags to pull out some clothes for the day, eyeing the outfit she planned on changing into for her date with the Mayor later.

She had to arrange a few things for the date without Regina being any the wiser but she was confident she could pull it off without a hitch. Emma grabbed her clothes and boots, starting upstairs to get dressed in the bathroom she was sharing with the Mayor. Henry watched her disappear and approached his mother when he thought the coast was clear "What are you and Emma going to do when I am at Ava and Nicholas's house?"

Regina was pouring herself a second cup of coffee, needing the energy to keep her alert when they were cleaning the guest room, and she arched her eyebrow at the question. "Whatever do you mean, my little prince? I'm not sure-" "You should take Emma on a date, Mom. I bet she'd love that!" She almost poured coffee all over the counter at his abrupt suggestion, managing to control herself enough to just put the pot back into the machine.

"Henry, are you positive that would be a good idea?" She asked, finishing off her coffee with a little bit of sugar before taking a drink of the strong beverage, giving her time to consider the fact that her son had just offered up the idea of them dating unprovoked. Henry nodded his head with enthusiasm and a huge smile, clearly he was quite happy with the concept. "It'd be an awesome idea. You like Emma and she likes you, I can tell. So you guys should go out tonight! Ask her when we're working on the room and I bet you a comic book she'll say yes."

She chuckled, her son was capable of appearing wise beyond his years but still retained his childlike mindset. She shook his offered hand before turning to see Emma had rejoined them. Her hair brushed and falling in loose curls on her shoulders with a Star Wars shirt on and yet another pair of skinny jeans that looked to be tailored specifically to her body. "What are we shaking on? Is there a new deal in the kingdom?" The woman asked with a tilt of her head.

Henry shrugged before going to grab Emma's hand and lead her back upstairs "We need to get started on your room already, Emma. Mom doesn't like that you have to sleep on the couch," He led her to a closed door and stopped in front of it "What's the password for your room going to be?" He had a hand on the doorknob and looked at her expectantly. She hadn't realized she was going to need one but she considered the possibility that he was teasing her.

"Does your room have a password? Your mom just opened the door last night for us to put you to bed," Emma crossed her arms over her chest "And for that matter does your mother's room have a password?"

"Manzana," Regina said as she passed behind them with her cup of coffee, heading towards her own bedroom "Apple in Spanish. Henry's is 8/15/01. It's something we started doing when he was younger and first started his operations. You typically knock and then say the password. Kind of like a clearance to prove you're part of the inner circle. Consider it a high honor to be accepted into our ranks."

Emma smiled, of course Regina's would be apple, and she guessed that Henry's was his birthday "Okay, cisne. It means swan. Simple and easy to remember for the three of us. Can I see my room now?" Henry repeated the new phrase a few times to commit it to memory before opening the door. The guest room had several boxes all marked with different holidays around and a few instruments- a keyboard, a very small drum set, a violin, and a gorgeous acoustic guitar that caught Emma's eye the instant she saw it.

"It was my grandpa's, at least that's what my mom told me. She said he would play songs and sing in Spanish to her and she would dance," Henry said, watching as Emma ran her fingers along the wood "Do you play? I bet my mom would be really happy to have someone playing the guitar for her again." She strummed the instrument and smiled over at her friend.

"I can play but I don't think I should. It's probably a prized heirloom at this point." Emma lifted it up and looked at the well-worn leather strap that read Henry Mills with a smaller Regina next to it in gold, running her thumb along the R in her name. The Mayor had finished up in her room and was now leaning in the doorway, watching the other woman with a small smile on her face.

Henry shrugged and started to grab one of the boxes labeled Henry's baby clothes "I think you should play for my mom sometime. She misses my grandpa a lot and it would make her feel like he's here." He turned to his mother with the box in his arms and followed as she led him to the attic where the boxes had come from. Emma sat on the edge of the bed, playing a few chords to herself, and then set it in a rocking chair near the window. It didn't deserve to go up to the attic and gather dust when it was clear that the instrument was well loved.

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail before grabbing a box that said Christmas, one of four boxes with that written in Regina's flowing cursive, and got to work on taking it to the attic. After Christmas was stored the three of them moved through the rest of the holidays from Halloween to Thanksgiving, Easter to Independence Day. The instruments also made it up to the attic except for the guitar resting in the chair. Regina pulled the curtains open to let in light and Henry high fived Emma now that the guest room was finished, a job well done.

He gave his mother a look that Emma didn't comprehend before announcing that he needed to go to the bathroom, leaving them alone. "Okay, what was the look that he gave you? Does this have anything to do with the handshake I walked in on when you two were in the kitchen?" Emma walked over to Regina, getting a good look at the shirt that read long live the queen in red with a crown on the N. It was perfect for her.

Regina shook her head and walked around the room to check if there was anything else about it that needed to be cleaned up. "My brilliant son has come to the conclusion I need to ask you out on a date," Emma chuckled at that, knowing the ship had already sailed "I owe him a comic book if you say yes. Since you've already asked me out for this evening I suppose this means I am asking you for a second one before we've even seen how our first will go. I don't think this is how these things are supposed to happen, rushing from one right into the other. But Henry insists so…. Em-ma, will you go on a date with me?" She came to a stop, turning on her foot to face the blonde with her hands clasped in front of her.

Emma pulled a face, pretending to be contemplating her options as she took the few steps to close the distance between herself and the Mayor. She reached out to separate two tan hands, taking each into one of her own. "You should go with something from DC, maybe Wonder Woman. I would love to go out with you Ms. Mills, tonight and whenever you want our second to be." She lifted one of the hands within her own, kissing the back of it before repeating the action with the other. It made Regina's heart start to pound against her ribcage and she knew the feeling of those soft lips on her skin was now burnt into her memory, it just made her wonder what they would feel like against her own.

Regina opened her mouth to say something when Henry came into the room with his cellphone in hand "Ava and Nicholas just asked if I could come over early," The fact that they were holding hands didn't go unnoticed "Maybe we could pick up a comic on the way Mom?" He asked with a smug smile, knowing that she had to have gotten a yes to the date for them to be so close together.

"Actually I was thinking I'd drive you over to your sleepover. I've got to grab some stuff from around town and I figured I could drop you off during my errands," Emma offered but looked over at Regina, finally letting go of her hands "If it's okay with her highness, of course." Regina nodded and watched as Henry hurried out of the room with a yelp about going to pack his overnight bag. "Tomorrow's Monday so I can also pick him and get him to school in the morning, I don't want you to have to rush off and potentially be late for work. I'm just visiting so I have nowhere to get to in a hurry."

Emma was very considerate and Regina welcomed the help, she was so accustomed to doing everything for herself and Henry that it was a nice change of pace to have someone else wanting to assist them. "That would be wonderful, Miss Swan. I'm sure Henry will want to show you around school a bit and have you talk with Miss Blanchard again. I'll have to get you one of our spare keys so you won't be locked out of the mansion all day but, if you find yourself bored at any point, you are welcome to come see what being the mayor of Storybrooke is like by coming to my office." The idea of the blonde sitting in one of the chairs across from her desk made her smile, it would make it harder to focus on work but it would also bring a lot of light to her office.

"Ready Swansky?" Henry appeared with his backpack on one shoulder and a duffle bag in the other, knowing he had school in the morning and would need both. Emma nodded and started over to him only to hold up one finger, turning back to Regina "About that dress code for tonight? I just wanted to let you know I'll be in black and white. I don't know if that helps in anyway." She went to wrap an arm around Henry's shoulders and lead him down to get her jacket and keys.

Black was one of her signature shades and she had a lot of different options in both colors. Regina knew she'd have just the thing to wear, depending on what they were doing which she had a feeling she wouldn't find out until it was time. She walked over to one of the windows and looked out as Emma and Henry got into the bug, her two favorite people in the world driving away in one little car the color of sunshine.


	13. Date Preparations

"Does my mom owe me a comic book?" Henry asked when they'd pulled away from Mifflin Street, tapping his hands on his backpack in time with the soft music playing from the radio. He was looking out the passenger window but Emma could tell he was sporting the same smug smile from when he'd walked in on them holding hands. She reached over to nudge his shoulder and chuckled, she was happy that the kid was supportive of them dating.

"Yeah, she owes you a comic. I expect she'll pay up after our date," She stopped at the stop sign and checked traffic "I'm really glad you're alright with your mom going out with me. I was worried you might be weirded out by your friend having a romantic meal with your mother." Emma drove forward, deciding to take Henry with her on an errand before taking him to the Tillman/Zimmer house.

Henry turned to Emma with a confused expression on his face "My mom likes you, Emma, and I know you like her so why would it be weird? Besides if things go well I get two moms out of it, that's a win-win for the results of operation Swan Queen in my opinion." He grinned at the prospect of two mothers, it sounded ideal and his mom wouldn't be lonely anymore.

"Swan Queen? Is that what you're calling us? Huh, I like it," She smirked at the kid's operation name before resting her arm on the door and her head on her fist "Two moms? So Regina would be mom, obviously, and I would be?" It was a little scary, the idea of being a mother when she had never even thought about it before but it brought her back to flashes of her dream and being a member of the Mills clan. Maybe it wasn't so scary at all.

"You'd be Ma, it's already in your name and I'm too old to be calling you mommy. But you'd have to adopt me after you marry my mom." Emma's eyes went wide at that, adoption and marrying Regina? She pictured the other woman in a wedding dress but then remembered her past, the previous engagement she had and how it might leave her wary to attempt another.

She cleared her throat and tossed him a weak smile "One thing at a time, kid. We haven't even gone out on a date yet and you're already starting the registry for wedding gifts," She turned into a parking spot "But you can help me pick up something I need, assuming you can keep this between us." Emma held out her pinky towards him "Pinky promise to keep any specifics of this covert quest between the knight and the prince only." He locked his pinky around hers and nodded before getting out of the car.

Emma shut her door and followed Henry into the flower shop, not excited about the possibility of Moe French bad mouthing the Mayor again but hoping with her son being present he'd watch himself. "Hey Mr. French, I'm here to pick up some more flowers." She called into the empty store; once again Moe wasn't there to greet his customers at the door. Henry started looking around before remembering something.

"You just bought Mom and I roses yesterday Swansky, why are you getting more?" He looked around at the various bouquets on display, wondering what they were doing. Emma winked over at Henry and made the motion that her lips were sealed, he may have been her partner in crime but he wasn't going to get all of the details. She reached over to the dark pink roses, running her fingers along the petals before realizing that there was still no response from anyone else in the shop.

"Moe, where are you at?" She yelled and rang the bell on the counter a few times, getting agitated that the shop owner could only be bothered to slander his public official and not do his job. A familiar brunette emerged from the back room and gave a wave, Belle.

"My dad's off doing a delivery so I closed up the library for a little while to help him. What can I get for you, knight? Or is it the prince picking up some flowers?" She folded her arms on the counter and looked at the pair who seemed attached at the hip, although Regina wasn't at her spot on Emma's arm.

Emma moved over to the counter and dropped her voice to a low volume "I need two dozen roses delivered, one in the dark pink and the other in white. To this place," She grabbed one of the business cards, flipping it over to write a location on the back and sliding it to Belle "I'd like the card sent to the mayoral mansion though. I can pay extra since this is a strange request." Blue eyes the size of saucers as she read the back of the card a few times, not believing where the flowers were supposed to go.

The blonde chewed on her bottom lip, clicking the pen against the counter, as there was still no response from the librarian. Was there something preventing the florist from doing the delivery or was it wanting the card delivered to a different place. "I-I don't see why not. You said one dozen of each color? And you want them delivered now?" Emma nodded and the Australian grabbed a small card for her to fill out, curious as to why the Mayor would be receiving it.

She filled out the card, grateful that Henry was preoccupied by looking around the shop, before handing it to Belle and then doing the same with her credit card. She signed for the flowers and smiled over at Belle "Thank you, Belle. It means a lot to me and probably a lot more to Regina. We'll see you around the kingdom." Emma waved and led Henry out of the store, going through her mental checklist for the errands.

Flowers, check. Reservations were up next followed by her plans for dessert but first there was the matter of getting Henry to his sleepover. She pulled open the passenger door for him and tilted her head when he stood there, not moving to get into the car yet but staring at something behind her. Emma turned to look, seeing the library and the clock tower. "What's up, kid? It's one forty three. Are we running late?"

Henry shook his head slowly but didn't take his eyes off the clock tower, he seemed to be in a sort of daze. "That's never moved my whole life. It's been 8:15 in Storybrooke for as long as anyone can remember. Now you're here and the clock is working again, Emma that has to be a sign. You're changing things." His brown eyes finally locked with Emma's and she saw something in them, it was indescribable but left her feeling like there was a weight in her chest.

Emma blinked a few times and reached over to squeeze his shoulder "C'mon Henry, let's get you over to Nicholas and Ava's house." She deflected but stored the information in the back of her mind to ask about later, maybe someone had gotten around to fixing the old clock and it just coincided with her trip. Henry got into the Volkswagen but looked at the clock through the windshield, like if he stopped staring at it the hands would snap back to 8:15.

She got into the car and followed Henry's instructions to the Tillman/Zimmer household, dropping him off with a hug and the promise of picking him up first thing in the morning so he could show her the school before his classes started. "Maybe even get some hot cocoa from Granny's to go? Be good kid." He hugged her again before taking his bags and going inside with two kids, Nicholas and Ava she figured, and then she started off on the last touches needed for the date.

-

Letting out a soft huff of annoyance brown eyes scanned the multiple options laid out on her bed, she'd already talked herself out of pantsuits- "It's a date not a meeting!"- and was left to choose between skirts or dresses, all in shades of black or white or a combination of the two. "This would be so much easier if I had any clue what is running through that pretty blonde head of hers." Regina mumbled to herself, arms crossed over her chest. There wasn't enough for her to make an informed decision and she cursed Emma's need to be so secretive about their first date.

She rubbed her hands against her face and momentarily admitted defeat, leaving her bedroom and looking into Emma's. Regina had brought the bags from the living room up as well as setting the baby blanket on one of the pillows, if Emma needed it to sleep it seemed like the most fitting place to put it. Shutting the door she made her way down the stairs, not used to the silence that came with being home alone on a Sunday afternoon. Thankfully it didn't last long, the front door opening with a familiar face.

"Honey, I'm home." Emma smiled and Regina had to admit the words had a hell of a nice ring to them, if she wasn't careful she could get used to hearing that. "Henry is safely at his destination and I told him I'd take him to school in the morning." She joined the mayor in the foyer with a grocery bag on her arm, turning to keep it hidden from prying eyes.

"What do you have there, dear? Something for this date I know nothing about? Honestly Em-ma, you have to give me some hint. I don't like not knowing and I haven't the slightest clue what to dress for." Emma chuckled and shook her head; it wasn't going to be easy keeping things a secret from Regina it seemed.

She started into the kitchen and put the bag in the fridge, not bothering to take the contents out as it would ruin the surprise and she just hoped that the other woman wouldn't be tempted to peek. "Wear whatever you'd like and we're going out to have dinner. I made reservations at a great place here in town and then we're going to have dessert at the best place in all of Storybrooke. You'll see."

Regina let out another huff at the vague answers, now only knowing they'd be eating at two different locations for some reason. She was about to probe Emma for more answers when there was a knock at the door causing her to narrow her eyes at the blonde who was attempting to look innocent. "The last time I didn't know who was behind that door it turned out to be a headache in human form. What are you up to, Swan?" A shrug was her only answer and Regina rolled her eyes before opening the door.

"Hello Mayor Mills. Here you are. Usually we don't just deliver the card but my daughter told me these were special circumstances. I also wanted to let you know the flowers are exactly where they were asked to be placed." It was Moe French holding out an envelope to her and she tossed a look over her shoulder, seeing blue green eyes peeking around the corner before disappearing after being caught eavesdropping. She took the envelope and wished him a good day, shutting the door and opening it up as she walked back to the perpetrator.

"You know you might just be his most loyal customer at this point. I already have red roses, Em-ma so there was no need to get me… more…" She trailed off as she finally read what the card had written on it, looking at Emma in disbelief. "You sent two dozen roses to my family mausoleum? For my father?" Regina felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she stood in front of the other woman who now wore a sheepish smile.

"I remember you telling me once that you like to take him fresh flowers the last Sunday of every month and I had to thank him. If it wasn't for Henry Mills I wouldn't be able to go out on a date with the most amazing woman I've ever met and I also wouldn't have the best best friend anyone could ask for. I hope it's alright? I don't want to overstep but I just-" She stopped short when the Mayor rushed forward to hug her, wrapping her arms around Emma and sniffling as she held onto her "Felt like I owed him that much." Emma finished softly and wrapped one arm around Regina's lower back while her other hand stroked raven hair.

Regina didn't like to cry in front of anyone but Emma and her sweet damn gesture was making that impossible, clinging onto her and letting out a soft sob. "Thank you. No one has ever done something like this and it means so much to me." Emma nodded and pulled away from the embrace to brush the tears off Regina's cheeks, giving her a small smile.

"Like I said, I had to say thank you. Now do you want a cup of coffee or anything? We have a little bit of time to relax before your date with the headache in human form." Emma teased but her smile only grew when Regina reached up to kiss her cheek, a feather light brush of lips against her that left the skin tingling and flushed. The Mayor started into the kitchen, deciding that one more cup of coffee did sound enjoyable but she stopped to put the card on the fridge, reading it again.

'Two-dozen roses for you, Henry Mills. I wish I was able to tell you what an amazing woman your daughter is and what an incredible boy you have for a grandson. I hope I have your blessing to take Regina out on a date, I promise I will be a perfect "gentleman" and treat her like the queen you raised her to be. Thank you, for Regina and Henry. - Emma Swan.'

She adjusted the card and fought the urge to cry yet again, it was the sweetest thing she had ever read and she knew her father would have agreed to let Emma take her out. They'd probably get along well in fact. Emma started a new pot of coffee and pressed her fingers against her cheek, she could still feel lips against it and she wanted to commit the feeling to her memory. "Do you want a cup of hot chocolate Miss Swan?" The question pulled her out of her thoughts and she shook her head in the negative, reaching to get a mug before seeing an apple shaped one.

"Is there anything you don't have related to apples?" She turned the mug and smiled at the words painted onto it- best mom ever. "A mother's day present from Henry?" Emma guessed, pulling it down from the shelf to fill it with the dark liquid that the Latina seemed to survive on.

Regina smiled and nodded "A few years ago. He gave me the mug and a box of chocolates. It's one of my favorites," She took the offered mug and put a little sugar in it "Thank you Em-ma. For the coffee and again for the flowers. I can guarantee you would get my father's approval." She drank the coffee and leaned against the counter, looking at the note on the fridge.

Emma was happy that gesture was well received and that her father would have been happy with the two of them dating. "I think I should start getting ready soon. I've got plans with a beautiful woman," She turned to smirk over at the Mayor "Despite the fact that she's called me nothing more than a headache I think she'll have a good time with me. Maybe I should bring pain pills just in case?" Regina pushed her playfully before following her upstairs.

"Your bags are in your room as is your blanket. If you need to use the bathroom while you're getting ready let me know. Where are we eating, Em-ma? If you don't tell me I might wear a gown just to spite the dress code." Emma shook her head and disappeared into her room, shutting the door behind her and hearing a groan in response. "Be grateful I don't have any Halloween costumes in my closet or you'd be going out to dinner with a rum soaked pirate!" She yelled through the door before going into her own room.

Once the door was shut she was left drinking her coffee over the various options still laid out on her bed, walking around the choices with a critical eye. Skirts and blouses were ruled out and by the time she had finished her coffee she had narrowed it between two options. A black dress that had a slit up the thigh and also showed off generous amounts of cleavage or a white one that dipped in the back. Regina contemplated flipping a coin before grabbing the white one to return to her closet; black was the far better color regardless.

She walked into her bathroom to curl her hair and truly begin the task of getting ready. There was make up to do, hair to make perfect, perfume to decide upon as well as heels and jewelry to pick. Getting ready for a date in the past had been putting on riding gear, her thoughts flashed to the last date she had and she nearly burnt her ear with the curling iron when she heard her mother's voice in her head. 'This is foolish Regina! Love is weakness! You can't be with someone so common! What would your father say?' Taking a few deep breaths she looked at herself in the mirror, half of her hair done while the other remained untouched, and shook her head.

"You're wrong. Daddy would have loved Emma, they would probably play music together and she would make him laugh just like she does for Henry and myself. You're wrong and I'm not listening to you anymore. Love ISN'T weakness, it takes strength Mother and that's something you will never understand." As she spoke the voice grew softer and softer, the yelling in her mind disappearing entirely. Regina took a few more breaths to calm down before finishing her hair. Cora Mills words from the past would not ruin her present.

After her hair, came make up and the signature red lipstick. She undressed, putting the jeans and shirt from her day into the hamper, and turned to the black dress. "You better knock Emma's socks off." She told the dress before slipping into it, managing the zipper with the same ease as any of the others but she couldn't help hearing Emma's words. 'You must be some kind of super woman to zip these things up by yourself.'

Chuckling she looked herself over in the vanity mirror, feeling quite pleased with the way she looked. The last touches were putting on a pair of dangling earrings, sprays of perfume, and slipping into black heels before she was finished. "I've still got it." She winked at her reflection before picking up both the empty coffee mug and her purse on the way out of her room.

Now she just had to wait for Emma to join her and finally clue her in to exactly what their date entailed.


	14. A Date Fit For A Queen

It was humorous that she had gotten ready faster than the blonde but it gave her time to check in with her son, texting to see how his sleepover was going and what he had for lunch and dinner the answer was sandwiches and pizza. She was about to ask if he'd had a salad with the pizza or if it was just all the greasy Italian food when her son beat her to it.

'I had a salad with my pizza even though Ava said it was weird. We're gonna go play some games and then I'll make sure to text you before bed. No staying up late because I have school tomorrow. Have fun with Emma, Mom! I love you.'

Smiling she texted back that she loved him too before she heard the clicking of shoes on the floor, turning to look over and once again feeling like the world had slowed. Black heels and a black suit, a white dress shirt underneath the suit jacket and a black tie that had a swan tie clip attached to it. Blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and typically nude lips were now red. She was gaping at how good Emma looked and couldn't find her voice, wanting to compliment her but unable.

"You look gorgeous, Regina," Emma breathed, taking in the cut in the dress that exposed her tan thigh and the flattering neckline that drew her attention away from the thigh "I am the luckiest lady alive." Of course the pale woman didn't have trouble voicing her thoughts and it made Regina smile, walking over to adjust the tie that was a bit crooked.

Her fingers ran over the silver tie clip that had a swan on it, tapping her nail against the bird. "I have never seen anyone look so good in a suit before now, Miss Swan. You are very dashing this evening," She looked up into beautiful eyes lined with black "Maybe I'm the lucky one." Emma brushed her knuckles along Regina's bicep, the small gesture enough to cause goose bumps to appear and the feeling of electricity surge under her skin.

"Agree to disagree on whose the real winner here. I love your hair like this and your dress is… would mouthwatering be an unflattering term? Because that's what is coming to mind. It's going to be insanely difficult to focus on dinner, mi reina." Emma reached for Regina's hand, bringing it up to kiss the back of it before letting it go and taking a step back to give a low bow.

She would never tire of Emma's need to be a noble knight or the way her lips felt against her skin, the longing to have them against her own growing by the second. "I think you'll manage, Em-ma. After all I know how passionate you are about food, I have a feeling I'll be second in your list of priorities when there's dinner on the table." She turned to grab the purse from the dining room table only to have a hand on her arm preventing her, looking at pale fingers before up at the other woman.

"I can be passionate about much more then just food, Regina, and you'll always come first," She took a step closer and cupped Regina's cheek "I'll prove it to you. I will even refrain from making obscene sounds when I eat but I have a feeling it's only your cooking that can elicit those responses." Emma ran her thumb across Regina's cheekbone noticing the way chocolate eyes were flicking between her own and her lips.

Swallowing she pulled away from the touch, needing the distance to keep herself in check not to jump into strong arms and kiss her senseless. "We'll see if that's the case when we eat. Are you ready to go, my knight?" Regina grabbed her purse, slipping the strap of it over her shoulder before checking that her phone, wallet, and keys were in the bag. It was an unnecessary action, the items were there and she knew that to be the case, but it stopped her from staring at Emma's lips again. Perhaps she was the one who was going to struggle during their dinner.

Emma nodded and placed her hand on the small of Regina's back, causing yet another jolt of electricity up her spine, before leading her out of the mansion. She let go only long enough for the mayor to lock the door and her hand found its new designated resting spot once more. "I think you're going to enjoy the place I made reservations at. They don't require them typically but I explained this is a special occasion." She opened the passenger door of the bug and Regina smiled.

"When I take us out we're going in my Mercedes. I have a feeling it feels very unloved after today." She looked over at the car parked in her driveway but slid into the Volkswagen, it WAS Emma's date and she had no clue where they were driving to regardless. The Bostonian nodded her agreement, it would be Regina's date to plan, before going around to get into her seat and brought the bug to life.

"Where in Storybrooke do they not have reservations but do when you ask for them? Is this some kind of impossible riddle that I won't ever be able to solve?" Emma wore an impish grin but didn't respond focusing on the drive like it needed her full attention. "Remind me to keep you completely in the dark for our second date, Miss Swan. Payback will be swift." She huffed and looked out the passenger window until a hand on her knee drew her attention back. Squeezing gently the blonde tossed her a look as she added, "This will be well worth whatever payback you decide on."

The rest of the drive was silent but the hand remained on her knee for part of it, a thumb brushing over her skin in different patterns and causing her heart to race in response, she usually would snap about both hands on the wheel but it was too distracting. When the car finally came to a stop she blinked a few times, like her vision was failing her. "Are… are we at Granny's diner? You did not wear a suit to eat HERE, Em-ma Swan."

Emma chuckled when she helped Regina out of the car and led her away from the diner door, opening the bed and breakfast side instead and loving the confused expression on the mayor's face. She rang the bell at the counter with a wink to her date before turning as Granny Lucas appeared. "Here you go. It's all set up. Enjoy your stay." She handed her a key and then disappeared again.

"You got us a room? That's mighty presumptuous. What kind of queen do you take me for?" The blonde still refused to answer, her hand once again finding a home on her back and effectively silencing her for the moment as she was escorted to room number four. Regina opened her mouth to say something else about the brazen way Emma just assumed she'd be willing to go to bed with her but it snapped shut when the door opened. Inside there were many lit candles and a table with two chairs in the center, no bed in sight, and flower petals leading from the door to the table itself. Scarlet pimpernel petals to be exact.

"I take you for the type of queen who would prefer a more intimate dining experience, just the two of us. I would never be so crass as to expect you'd just hop into bed with me before I've even kissed you," Emma spoke softly and shut the door behind them "I even took the bed out of the equation entirely. That's a topic for another date." She moved to pull out a chair.

Regina was speechless as she sat down, her eyes taking in the numerous candles, the shades of blue and red petals on the floor, and the bottle of champagne chilling in a silver bucket full of ice. This was more then she could have expected and she looked over to her date as Emma sat down across from her, unbuttoning her suit jacket as she did. "This is…. Breathtaking. I can't believe you did all of this for me. I might be able to forgive you for not giving me any hints about this date." She donned her signature smirk and received a playful roll of blue green eyes in response.

Emma uncorked the champagne, careful not to send the top flying off at her date, and filled Regina's glass then her own. "I hope you'll find it in your heart to do more then just forgive, I'm banking on you even enjoying yourself," She raised her glass and Regina followed suit, tapping it against its partner "How about a toast to new beginnings?" She took a drink and then turned when the door opened, the waitress bringing in two plates.

"Hello Ashley, I should have suspected you'd be a part of this operation." Regina greeted the young blonde mother who only smiled and set each covered plate in front of the women, removing the domed tops to reveal two steaks, broccoli, and a baked potato. It looked appetizing and the smell was enough to draw Regina in, already impressed with the meal. Ashley left the two of them after making sure everything was okay.

"So we've already discussed most of the things people would talk about on a first date. I know about your childhood and you know about mine. We both know what we do for a living-" "You're the glamorous ruler, also known as Madam Mayor, of the kingdom of Storybrooke while I'm a knight/bailbonds woman in Boston." "You know I have a son so there's no running for the hills at finding out I'm a mother. You know my favorite color.. What's yours?" Regina started to cut into her steak and Emma followed her lead, doing the same to her own.

"Red. Close second is yellow but Tallahassee yellow. What's your favorite holiday? I know you and Henry celebrate all of them since I helped moved the boxes that said as much up to the attic." She took a bite of her steak and had to hand it to Granny Lucas; the woman knew how to whip up a fantastic meal. There was massive gratitude already owed for putting things together on such short notice but now there was also a delicious dinner to be appreciated.

Regina mulled over the question as she chewed on her broccoli, taking a sip of the champagne before she answered. "I love Christmas with Henry but my favorite would have to be Dias de los Muertos. Typically Henry and I go to my father's resting place and turn it into an explosion of color, lights, marigolds, and I tell him all of my favorite stories about him. Last year we made sugar skulls and pan de muerto- bread of the dead. Henry was insistent on an ofrenda complete with the guitar, a photo of my father and I, and his favorite dessert sopaipillas topped with honey and cinnamon. It's a wonderful celebration of my father's life." She watched as Emma seemed captivated by her response.

Emma had never celebrated the day of the dead, she didn't have anyone to remember after all, but the way Regina described it sounded amazing. Not to mention the sopaipillas were a dessert she was adamant on trying now. "That sounds fantastic, Regina. I'd love to see any pictures you have from it. I also might want to try those delicious sounding honey and cinnamon desserts one of these days." She moved onto her baked potato, putting some of the butter that was on the table onto it.

"I'll be sure to make you some; Henry is a big fan of them as well. I like to think he got that from his grandfather," Regina smiled and took another drink "If you could do something other then being a bailbonds person what would it be? And don't say a knight because you're already that as well." This time it was Emma who had to think on her answer, since it would have been knight if that wasn't taken off the table.

"I think I'd go into actual law enforcement. Maybe the military but more then likely something local, a cop or a sheriff or deputy. I got into bailbonds because I'm good at reading people and my super power helps to pinpoint when I'm being lied to like when someone says they just forgot about a court date or owing someone money. I also have a knack for finding people except for the two people that really made me get into it. My parents." Emma frowned for a brief moment, her fork raised halfway up with broccoli stabbed onto the prongs.

Regina felt her heart clench at the mention of the people who just cast Emma out before even getting to know what a wonderful person she was and she reached over to grab her free hand, squeezing it gently. "A wise woman once told me, and I'm paraphrasing here, fuck them. If they didn't realize the gift they were given when you were born then it's their loss. You are outstanding in so many ways, Em-ma. They don't know what they're missing." She gave a pale hand another squeeze before letting go.

Emma bit her bottom lip and shut her eyes for a minute, refusing to cry on their date and possibly risk eyeliner and mascara running down her face. "Thank you, Regina. You are right and if I'm being honest I stopped looking for them years ago. Now let's move onto to less of an emotional topic to something more physically painful," Regina arched an eyebrow at that but refrained from commenting, "If you could get that bird tattoo you want would you?" She finally ate the broccoli that had been waiting.

"Yes, I think I would if I can find the right artist to bring it to life. I would love to get something to represent my father and I couldn't think of anything better. What about you? Is there another tattoo that you would be interested in getting?" There was no lull in conversation with Emma, it just flowed so easily from one thing to the next without ever feeling forced and she was always enraptured by whatever she had to say.

A blonde ponytail bobbed as she nodded her head before answering. "Absolutely, I have a couple of ideas. Should I plan on date number three taking place in a tattoo shop?" Regina chuckled and shook her head no as she sipped her champagne "Okay, okay. More like date seven. We'll see how it goes but if you change your mind I am more then willing to be your tattoo buddy, you can even hold my hand through the pain and we can play games to keep your mind off it. If you weren't the Mayor of Storybrooke what do you think you'd want to do? Don't say be queen since you already are." She teased, turning the words back on her.

"A riding instructor. I'd work with horses even though it would be hard, at first, to be in stables again but I'd get through it. I love horses even to this day and I think it would be the best fit for me. If not that then maybe a teacher, a professor actually. Literature like the classics or something with art. There are also languages since I have been teaching two students Spanish and one of them is very promising, don't tell her though. She's already cocky enough." Regina flashed her patented smirk, pouring more champagne for the both of them as she thought about being something other then the Mayor. Her options were all desirable in their own way and it wouldn't be the worst thing if she ever had to make a career change.

Emma smiled when she was called cocky, giving half a shrug "If she's such a good student you should tell her so, she might just be hot for teacher. I think you'd be incredible as an instructor, a teacher, a professor- any or all of the above. However you'd have so many teachers' pets that you wouldn't know what to do with yourself. Just remember which is your favorite, it's the cocky Spanish student right?" She winked and took another drink before realizing they were both about finished with their dinners.

Regina came to same realization and found herself not ready for the date to end when she remembered they would be going somewhere else for dessert, to the best place in Storybrooke. "I suppose my relationship with this student isn't entirely ethical. A professor really shouldn't be infatuated with one of her pupils correct? I would probably have to transfer her to another course or risk losing my tenure. I'm already in trouble for going on a date with her and I do have plans for more then one. What would you do if you were faced with the moral dilemma of being hopelessly attracted to someone who is dashing, charismatic, and as noble as say a knight?" She swirled the champagne with a tilt of her head.

Emma's smile was so dazzling that it ran the risk of being blinding, sheer euphoria in her expression. Regina had just said she was infatuated and hopelessly attracted to her that made her ecstatic. "Well, this student is probably enamored with her professor, finding her intoxicating and irresistible. If I was this drop dead gorgeous professor I would understand having some hesitancy over a relationship but the student only has the best intentions. I imagine that she wants to win the heart of this professor, who I must reiterate is the most beautiful woman to ever grace the face of the Earth, and I think that student can't help but feel swept of her feet any time the professor even looks at her. You should transfer her since the student has no plans to stop going on dates."

It was Regina's turn to grin and she finished her drink as she nodded her head. "I have no intentions of stopping our dates either, Miss Swan. Although I must say I am dying to know where the best place for dessert in Storybrooke is." She dabbed at her mouth with her napkin before standing up, Emma doing the same and buttoning her suit jacket again. Regina watched as the blonde set to blowing out every single candle before leading her out of the room. As they walked down the hall she slid her hand into Emma's, lacing her fingers through pale ones.

Emma felt her heart race when Regina held her hand and she looked over at the Mayor, squeezing her hand a few times as if to make sure they were truly linked together. "I really love the place I'm taking you. I haven't seen all of Storybrooke but it is still my favorite area in the whole town." Now she was curious and tried to remember everywhere she had been with Emma. The library? The playground? Neither of the choices seemed like they'd be the right location. Regina was even more confused when the car returned back to the mansion and Emma used her keys to unlock the front door.

"Wait, where are we having dessert?" Emma held up a hand when the Mayor tried to follow her inside and told her to wait a minute, disappearing into the house only to return a minute later with the grocery bag and a blanket. "Em-ma what are you doing?" She asked but fell silent when the blonde laid the blanket out by her apple tree, placing the bag on it and then held her hands out as if revealing something.

"I told you it's my favorite place, your apple tree and your house. There's no where else in Storybrooke I would rather be then right here with you," Emma stepped out of her heels "It just so happens to be your favorite place as well I'm guessing." Regina slid her heels off and picked them up, she couldn't remember the last time she walked bare foot in grass let alone her own front yard but it was touching that this was where they were going to have dessert. When she reached the blanket Emma helped her sit down, the black haired woman folding her legs underneath herself and keeping her dress from sliding up.

Regina smiled as Emma joined her before taking strawberries, chocolate, and a bottle of wine from the bag. She chuckled at the paper cups that were stand ins for wine glasses but she had to admit, looking up at the apple tree above her, this was a wonderful idea. "You know I originally had this tree planted in front of the mayoral office but when it started to suffer from rot a few months ago I relocated it here, it was quite an endeavor and I was terrified I would lose it to transplant shock or the rot would take it," She shook her head at the thought, unable to part with her prized possession "It pulled through, grew stronger and the apples flourished. Now they are some of the best tasting malus pumila's in all of Storybrooke. This tree has survived multiple moves, from my father's estate to the mayoral office grounds and finally to it's home here and it also does happen to be my favorite place in all of Storybrooke, maybe even Maine as a whole."

Emma looked up at the tree while Regina spoke, in disbelief that the plant could be so resilient but then her gaze fell on the smiling Mayor and she realized where it drew it's strength from. "Your tree just follows your example, Madam Mayor. Think about your own journey, you've been relocated and have had to deal with rot in the form of your evil mother, the loss of your father and of… Daniel. You grew stronger from all of that and you flourished, had Henry, became a kickass mayor and mother, and now you are stronger then ever. Just like your tree." She poured some of the wine in the paper cups and held one out to her date.

At the mention of Daniel, Regina's expression fell but she took the cup and looked down into the red liquid. "When I would sneak away from whatever lessons or plans my mother had for me I'd meet Daniel in the stables or under… this tree. I have never forgiven my mother for pushing him away that night and I don't know if I ever could. Not to mention the fact that I've never dated anyone again until now," She brought her gaze up to lock eyes with Emma "I'm still afraid to truly open up, terrified in fact. My heart is bruised and has so many dark spots all over it. I care about you Em-ma and with the track I have with people I care about… I'm just scared." Her voice small as she shifted in her seat on the blanket, feeling uncomfortable with her own vulnerability.

Emma didn't say anything but moved her position, shifting to sit next to the other woman and wrapping an arm around her. Regina leaned into the hold and let out a shaking breath, her fingers almost crushing the paper cup in her grasp. "I want you to know that it is okay to be scared, Regina. It's okay to have a damaged heart, it doesn't make you any less of an amazing person," She ran her fingers along Regina's arm as she kept her close and spoke softly "I care about you too and you have to know I'm not going anywhere. I will be in your life for as long as you'll have me, I promise."

Regina closed her eyes and just allowed herself to be held, thinking over what Emma had said and promised. In the long run she knew that it would only end in tears, she was going to get too attached to Emma and find herself crushed when the woman returned to Boston despite that fact she couldn't stop herself from saying "Stay as long as you can, Em-ma." She wasn't sure if she meant physically in Storybrooke, just in her life or both but she did know one thing and it was a frightening fact. Regina could find herself falling blindly, madly, unequivocally in love with Emma Swan if she wasn't careful.


	15. Sleeping On Cloud Nine

The two women stayed in the position of a half embrace, with Regina leaning into her suit clad date and drinking the delicious wine from a paper cup before she finally moved to sit up on her own. "You know this tree doesn't have purely sad memories attached to it," She finally broke their comfortable silence with a fond smile on her face "Underneath it is where my father and I would hide away from the world. When both the tree and I were still quite young my father would play his guitar in it's shade and I would dance while he sang, strumming sweet melodies just for me."

Emma looked thoughtful for a minute, finishing the last of her wine before standing up and holding a hand out to Regina who quirked an eyebrow but set her own empty cup in Emma's and allowed herself to be pulled up onto her feet. "What are we doing now? Other then neglecting the strawberries." She asked, glancing down at the forgotten dessert on the edge of the blanket making a mental note to enjoy them at some point.

"Well we're dancing, mi reina." Emma took one of Regina's hands into her own and her other found a place on the small of her back once more while the free hand of the Mayor rested on her shoulder. The blonde started to move them slowly and Regina followed suit as they began to dance, swaying underneath the night sky and her apple tree.

She chuckled and shook her head "There's no music Miss Swan. What are we even dancing to?" The chuckle died in her throat when Emma pulled her closer still, pale fingers gripping onto the black fabric of her dress and spreading warmth throughout her body. Regina knew that with this new proximity Emma had to feel her heart pounding, the sound almost deafening.

Emma smiled as they continued to move together, finding that they fit so well with one another from their hands to their bodies. "I could serenade you but I think between the two of us you have the better voice. Although that's just based on what the prince has said since I've never been lucky enough to be in the audience when you sing." She looked at the way Regina seemed to be glowing in the moonlight and how her hair seemed to match the dark sky with her earrings acting as stars.

"Close your eyes, Miss Swan," Regina instructed in a soft voice and Emma opened her mouth to ask why but she moved her hand from her shoulder to briefly press two fingers against parted red lips "Just do as I say, no questions." Her hand moved to slide around the back of Emma's neck and the suited woman had to fight the urge to shiver when nails brushed over her skin but she acquiesced, eyes shutting.

Regina smiled and moved another step closer, pressing against the blonde before doing something she never did for anyone other then her son. She started to sing a song she knew by heart softly to the beautiful blonde. "Late at night when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and think of you. And I wish on a star that somewhere you are thinking of me too. Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight, till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be then here in my room, dreaming about you and me."

It was the most alluring sound to ever come from Regina's lips, second was her laugh, and Emma found herself enraptured by the song as they danced together, not daring to open her eyes yet and break the spell the raven haired woman was casting over her. "Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you know I'm there. If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside? Would you even care? I just wanna hold you close but so far all I have are dreams of you. So I wait for the day and the courage to say how much I love you. Yes I do. I'll be dreaming of you tonight, till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be then here in my room, dreaming about you and me."

She couldn't help herself any longer and she opened her eyes enough to look at the Mayor, seeing a dazzling smile on her face as she gazed at the Bostonian through half lidded brown eyes. "Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you. And I still can't believe that you came up to me and said I love you. I love you too. Now I'm dreaming with you tonight, till tomorrow and for all of my life. And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be then here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly." Just hearing the words 'I love you too' being sung by the gorgeous woman made Emma's heart skip a few beats, daring to wish that they were directed at her and not just lyrics in a lovely song.

After finishing the song Regina looked away, ducking her head in a rare moment of shyness but pale fingers left their hold on her hand to curl under her chin and tilt her gaze upwards again. "You have the most wonderful singing voice I have ever heard, Regina, like a siren. It was just breathtaking and I could listen to you sing all night. Thank you." Emma could tell that it wasn't a gift to be taken for granted, something the other woman more then likely shared only with her son or father before now and she felt honored to have heard it.

Emma ran her thumb over an apple red bottom lip and realized they had stopped dancing, coming to a halt underneath the tree and just looking at one another. She was about to ask if she could kiss the Mayor when she stole the thought from her with the soft command of "Kiss me, Em-ma." It was an order she would gladly comply with, leaning forward to brush her lips against Regina's, hesitant at first as if Regina would change her mind only to be pulled by the hand on the back of her neck into a deeper kiss.

The feeling of kissing Regina Mills was explosive, as if a light shot outward and covered all of Storybrooke, the Earth felt like it was shifting underneath her bare feet as she moved her hand into black locks that felt even softer then they looked. Emma could find herself getting addicted to those perfect lips with the little scar on them, they were pure poison that infected her and made her feel like she was floating.

Regina broke away first and the action drew a little whimper of disappointment from the blonde which made her smirk. "I would love to keep kissing you, Miss Swan but I have a suitable home where we could continue in private. I don't want to run the risk of Sidney hiding around some shrubbery with his camera and making you and I his newest headline." She had to bite down on her bottom lip not to laugh when Emma's eyes went wide with excitement over the chance to kiss her again.

There was sound logic in what the Mayor was saying and she would do anything asked of her if it meant she got to kiss Regina again so she packed up the faux picnic and grabbed both pairs of high heels before nodding to the door. "Shall we then?" She asked and started forward, grateful when the door was held open for her since she didn't have a hand free to get it. Emma set the heels near the stairs and hurried into the kitchen to put the wine, strawberries, and chocolate into the fridge.

Once Regina was alone she set down her purse and touched her fingers to her lips with a small smile, it had felt amazing to finally kiss Emma and she was still buzzing over it as she walked aimlessly. She was too wrapped up in flashes of dancing and kissing to realize she'd wandered into her den, blinking at the change of scenery before letting out a soft gasp when arms slid around her stomach. Looking down she noticed the rolled up sleeves but was distracted by the warmth of Emma holding her from behind, sliding a hand over one of the arms around her and shivering when a voice whispered in her ear "I think I forgot to mention that you might just be the best kisser in the world."

Regina turned her head and was about to tease the blonde on her choice of words when she was kissed yet again, it was an effective method to shutting her up and she smiled into the kiss before using her free hand to cup a pale cheek. She couldn't help herself and bit down on Emma's bottom lip, things couldn't be sweet all of the time she reasoned but felt her face heat up when it elicited a small moan from her companion. She pulled back to smirk "I see my cooking isn't the only thing that will bring those sounds out of you. I just wanted to remind you that I am the evil queen, dear." She slipped out of Emma's arms to move over to the crystal glasses and her decanter of apple cider.

Emma rolled her eyes before dropping onto the loveseat, watching as Regina poured one glass before turning to look over her shoulder "Are you joining me or do I have to drink alone?" She smiled and shook her head, feeling a little drunk on euphoria from kissing the gorgeous woman but she wouldn't make her enjoy the cider all alone.

"I'll take one if you tell me something," Regina nodded her head, pouring a second glass and Emma took it as an agreement to continue, "Where did that nickname come from? I can't stand hearing people call you that when you aren't evil, not in the slightest." She took the offered glass and was pleased when she was joined on the loveseat, the Mayor sitting quite close but with a frown on her face.

Regina was well aware of her reputation around Storybrooke and that she wasn't anyone's favorite person, not in the slightest. "Well, I've done some things as mayor that the rest of the town frowns upon. For example I shut down the mines and put people out of work, like Leroy our town drunk who wasn't such a heavy drinker when he had gainful employment," She sighed and took a healthy swig of her apple cider "I have been called the evil queen for as long as I can remember, Em-ma and after so long of hearing people call me the title I just became what they saw in me. I pushed people away, built up walls, and turned into someone I never wanted to be. I was my mother's daughter when I just wanted to be my father's. I think the only person in this town who has never looked at me as the evil queen is Henry."

Emma shifted closer to her on the loveseat and reached for her free hand, lacing their fingers together like it was second nature to her now. "Henry isn't the only one, not anymore. I don't think you're evil. I think you've had a lot of fucked up things happen in your life and you wanted to protect yourself from ever having to endure anymore terrible pain so you did build up those walls. But I remember a wise woman once said she believed in the possibility of redemption for everyone and she needs to feel that way about herself. You're incredible, Regina and if you just let people see what I see they'd love you. They would be crazy not to."

Regina looked at Emma and her eyes were shimmering, her words were dangerously close to saying she loved her and they did make her feel like perhaps she wasn't the terrible person Storybrooke regarded her as. "I don't feel this way around anyone but you, safe to be myself. Accepted for every flaw, every crack and imperfection embraced rather then ridiculed. I have lived most of my life on the defensive, whether it was my mother judging me or the citizens here in Storybrooke but you aren't like that. You do make me feel like a queen just… not an evil one."

Emma beamed with pride over the fact that she made Regina feel good about herself and she leaned over to capture her lips in yet another kiss, tasting apple cider and experiencing the same sensation that the world stopped spinning when their lips met. She broke away but didn't pull back, resting her forehead against Regina's with a smile "I was wrong before. You ARE the best kisser in the world, mi reina and I could end up hooked on you."

It made Regina chuckle and she gave Emma's hand a squeeze before sitting back in the loveseat, not separating their hands as it felt too nice to let go. She drank more of the apple cider as she looked around the den and her eyes landed on an empty place on the wall "I think that would be a great spot for the picture I have of you and Henry from last night." She gestured to the location with her glass and Emma followed the direction of her gaze.

She was going to be on the wall next to other cherished family photos such as the Halloween and Christmas pictures she'd already seen and that struck her. Family photos. It wasn't something she had never been apart of before and her own walls in Boston only had art on them. "You want to put me up on the family photo wall?" Emma asked in quiet awe, swallowing when her voice was thick with emotion.

Regina leaned to rest her head against her shoulder and smiled "Why wouldn't I, Em-ma? I told you before Henry loves you and I find myself growing fonder of you by the minute. We talk to you all of the time and you're on our minds the majority of the day. You have your own room in our home and you're part of the inner circle. Knowing all of this I have to ask you again, why wouldn't I?" She turned to kiss Emma's cheek before finishing off her glass of apple cider.

Emma didn't have the words to express how she was feeling, Henry and Regina wanted her and for the blonde who was so used to rejection or abandonment it meant everything. She sipped on the apple cider and kept her eyes on the spot she would soon occupy in the den, still excited to be included with memories. "I'm gonna need a photo of all three of us to take back to Boston with me." She couldn't bring herself to say home when referring to her apartment; it had never felt warm and inviting. Emma had never felt comforted in every room and now that she'd been in an actual home filled with love and happiness the thought of returning struck her with dread, disappointment, and unease.

Regina didn't like the idea of Emma needing to take a photo with her as she wouldn't physically be with them every day but she couldn't bring herself to say it, nodding with a forced smile "Of course, Miss Swan. We'll make sure to get one before you have to leave us." She got up and refilled her glass, biting her lip as she stared down into the amber liquid. When Emma went back to Boston what would it mean for the two of them? The idea of dating long distance did not sound appealing, she wouldn't be able to hold Emma's hand or kiss her whenever she wanted and then there was Henry to consider. It would be just as crushing for her son when the blonde had to drive out of Maine. She was lost to her worrying thoughts when a hand against her back brought her out of it, turning to find Emma standing near her.

She set her own empty glass down next to Regina's forgotten refill and pulled the Mayor into a hug, she could sense that the topic of her having to leave was weighing on the other woman. "I'm not going anywhere right now, Regina. I'm here with you and we don't have to think about anything but that just yet," She smiled into black hair as she held her close "How about we enjoy those strawberries tomorrow with Henry for dessert? I think a rejuvenating bath might bring your spirits up. I'll run the water for you."

The offer sounded so inviting that she couldn't hold back a contented sigh "That sounds perfect," She pulled away from the embrace to pick up her glass and then smiled at Emma "Lead the way, fair knight." Regina followed her up the stairs and continued to drink her apple cider, half tempted to ask the blonde for yet another refill but deciding against it after her intoxicated display the other night. Emma was in the bathroom, her hand underneath the faucet and testing the temperature to make sure it wasn't too scalding or too frigid for the Mayor before adding in bath salts. She remembered Regina said she liked to use them when she took a bath and she nodded at her handiwork, drying her hands off and making her way back into the bedroom.

Regina was at her vanity, removing her earrings and she smiled into the mirror when Emma appeared in it. "Do you think you would be able to help me with just one more thing before I take my bath?" Emma nodded and then tilted her head with curiosity, ever eager to live up to her role as the proper knight. Servitude to the queen knew no bounds after all. "Can you unzip me?" She was well aware that if Regina could get into these dresses she was more than capable of getting them back off but she had offered the night before and wasn't going to shy away from it now.

"Of-of course, your highness." Emma took the few steps separating them and it felt like she was wading through waist level mud to get to Regina, grasping onto the zipper and slowly pulling it downward. Undiscovered skin was exposed, shoulder blades, a black bra, and the small of her back before the zipper had come to its merciful end. Swallowing hard she glanced over Regina's shoulder and could see the Mayor was smirking in her reflection.

"Thank you dear, such a savior," She turned towards her bathroom, sliding out of the dress on her way and calling over her shoulder "I'll see you when I get out, yes?" Emma nodded but her eyes were glued on the next to naked Mayor. Black really was her signature color and she wore it well whether in the dress or just walking away in only the matching lace bra and underwear. Regina turned to flash that signature smirk with her hand on the door "You're starting to drool, Em-ma." She drew out her name with a husky drawl before winking and shutting the door.

Emma stood there feeling like her jaw had to have hit the floor and knowing there was a dumbfounded expression on her face. If she hadn't thought Regina was a goddess before it was a fact now that she'd seen her in nothing but lingerie. "Holy fuck…" She whispered to herself before forcing her feet to work again, grabbing the empty glass that once had Regina's cider in it and starting back down the stairs. While she was washing both of their glasses she remembered something Ruby had requested before she left and she dried one hand to pull out her phone and call her friend, deciding to face time her so she would have hands free to finish up the washing.

"EMMA FUCKING SWAN! You have not called me since you got into Storybrooke and I am very disappointed in you. When you get back to Boston you are so grounded and I can't believe you- Damn, Swan. You look really good. What's the occasion?" Ruby stopped mid lecture to take in her friend's appearance, still wearing the white button up shirt, her black tie, and makeup. "Wait wait. Is that your DATE lipstick?! Did you go out with Mayor Beautiful Gorgeous?! Did you KISS?!"

Emma laughed and rolled her eyes at her friend, drying both glasses before nodding her head. "I took Regina out on a date and we did kiss. I just remembered you wanted me to call you when that happened and Rubes, she's SO AMAZING. Every time I've kissed her its felt like… fate," She left both glasses on the counter before going to sit on the couch with her phone in her hand "She's an incredible dancer and she has the most gorgeous singing voice- I mean she sang for me Ruby! It was the best date I've ever been on."

Ruby was grinning on the screen of her phone, her hands under her chin as she watched Emma gush about the evening before shaking her head. "What are you gonna do when you fall in love with her and have to come back here, Swan? Are you really going to be able to focus on anything in Boston when your heart is in Storybrooke, Maine?" She had never seen her friend so smitten, even over her exes, and she hated to think of how upset Emma would be when she was back home.

"I think I'm already on that slippery slope and I haven't been looking forward to leaving Regina or Henry. I only have another week or two before they expect me back at work after being on the mend for so long," She sighed and ran a hand over her face "I'm going to be spending a fortune on plane tickets and gas to come here every single free weekend I have. I love hanging out with Henry, the kid is just awesome and we have so much in common. Not to mention he's our biggest cheerleader- you know he brought up me adopting him today? After I marry Regina, he says."

Ruby's eyes went wide and she smiled "He wants you to adopt him? And marry his mom? Wow, he's gotta love you something fierce already. Maybe run those ideas by Regina but let me know when the wedding is, I want an invite. Do you think she'd take your last name or would you take hers? Ooh, hyphenated! Mills-Swan. No no, Swan Mills. That's perfect and I demand to be your maid of honor. Wait, your best man? Whatever the title will be I want it. I'll help Henry plan the whole day!"

Emma rolled her eyes with a laugh "Jeez, you're just as bad as the kid! But I have to hand it to you Swan Mills sounds pretty good," She shook her head before loosening her tie "I better go hop into something more comfortable but I will keep you updated, Rubes. I'll call you tomorrow err today since it's after midnight. Good night." After her friend wished her a good night in return she hung up and headed up the stairs to her room. She couldn't help but whisper cisne before pushing the door open and stepping inside to change into sweats.

Emma let her hair down and stretched before deciding to see if Regina was done taking a bath yet. She approached the cracked bedroom door but didn't enter, not wanting to invade her privacy and opting to knock. There was no reply and she was about to turn back to her own room when she remembered the password to Regina's room "Manzana." There was a soft chuckle before she was told to enter. Regina was in bed, her makeup removed and she was applying lotion to her shapely legs.

Thankfully she was wearing a nightgown so the distracting lingerie was no longer on display as Emma entered the room. "I just wanted to wish you a good night, your majesty. I'm gonna step into the bathroom to get this makeup off and brush my teeth but then I'll be out of your hair." She moved into the bathroom to do just that.

Regina finished up her legs and arms, setting the lotion back on her vanity before moving to sit back in her bed. She looked over to the untouched side of her mattress and then smiled "I was wondering if you'd like to sleep with me," She heard the sound of Emma sputtering and she realized her poor phrasing "In my BED, Miss Swan and literal sleep. There's no innuendo or ulterior motive here. I really hope you did not just spit all over my mirror!"

She heard the sink running again and then saw the light turn off before the blonde stood in the doorway "First of all it was in the sink and I rinsed! Second are you sure? I am a cuddler and I don't want to invade your personal space but I can't be held responsible for what sleeping Emma does." Regina shook her head and pulled the covers back on the left side of her bed, patting the mattress twice.

Emma didn't bother to argue further, walking around the bed to slip underneath the comforter as the lights were turned off. Regina lay on her side with her back to the blonde before speaking up "Get over here, Em-ma." Another command she couldn't refuse, moving closer and sliding one arm around Regina's waist and nuzzling her nose into sweet smelling curls. "Do you… Do you MAKE apple scented body wash and shampoo too?" She asked when she realized why the scent was so familiar. There was a hum of a yes before Regina slid her arm over Emma's and started to relax into the embrace, she hadn't fallen asleep in someone's arms in so long that she forgot how wonderful it felt.

"Good night, Regina." Emma murmured into her hair with a smile before shutting her eyes, this was yet another thing she could get hooked on and was going to make it even harder to leave. She laid there in the dark of the bedroom; just listening to Regina's even breathing and trying to sleep herself. It was refusing to come easily and she was about to ask if the Mayor had fallen asleep when Regina switched her position, rolling over to wrap her arm around Emma with her face tucking into Emma's pale neck and her right leg resting over her thighs. Clearly she was asleep and it seemed she was quite comfortable with cuddling.

In their new position Emma felt herself relax even more, something about the way Regina fit against her so perfectly put her at ease and she let out a content sigh before sleep pulled her under.


	16. Starts on a high note, ends on a low

A soft alarm started to pull her from her slumber and she felt something tickling her nose that caused her to blink away sleep. Frizzy blonde curls and a pressure on her chest where the other woman's head was, Emma Swan asleep essentially on top of her. Regina ran her fingers through the soft golden waves and chuckled when there was a mumble of "Five more minutes." from a still sleeping Bostonian who nuzzled further into the silk nightgown and, in doing so, her breast.

"I think you might want to wake up, Miss Swan. You have to go get Henry and take him to school. Not to mention I haven't had anyone attached to my chest like this since my infant son." Regina smirked and had to fight the urge to laugh out loud when the blonde came to, moving away from where she had been snuggled with wide eyes.

Emma blushed and tried to stammer out an apology only to be silenced by the mayor's fingers on her lips. "You can't be held responsible for the actions of sleeping Emma but I'm glad to know they make excellent stand ins for a pillow." Another smirk that caused the blush on pale cheeks to darken by a few shades and made them look so enticing that she couldn't help but lean over to kiss one. "I think you're the same color as my apples right now, Em-ma and just as sweet."

Turning her head Emma caught Regina's lips with her own, kissing her for a proper good morning and then pulled away with a little laugh. "I'm sorry I kind of felt you up in my sleep. I warned you that I cuddle but I didn't see that coming," She slid out of the bed and stretched before looking over at the gorgeous woman still wrapped in the blankets "Am I running late to fetch the prince for his busy day of lessons?"

Regina shook her head, stretching her arms over her head with a satisfied groan as something clicked in her spine. "No, you have plenty of time to pick Henry up and get a little tour of the school before he has to learn the importance of avian care or something equally as mundane from Miss Blanchard," She rolled her eyes before watching the lanky blonde disappear into the bathroom "Refrain from spitting all over the place this morning!" She teased and rolled over to bury her face into the pillow that Emma had opted not to use.

She felt herself drift back into sleep and was roused by a familiar scent filling the room, opening her eyes to a now fully dressed Emma holding a mug full of coffee. "I figured your day wouldn't really begin until you've had your elixir of life. I've gotta run to get the kid but I'm gonna be locked out once you go to work." Regina sat up with yet another stretch, surprised at herself for falling back asleep, before taking the offered mug only to be shocked when Emma had made it just the way she liked it.

Regina set the mug on her nightstand and got out of bed to move over to the blonde, straightening her leather jacket with both hands only to pull her forward and kiss her. Emma's eyebrows shot up but she returned the kiss, her hands sliding around a silk clad body. When they broke apart she was about to ask what the kiss was for but it seemed Regina was a mind reader in addition to being a mayor and a queen. "A thank you for my coffee and kissing you has a stimulating affect all it's own," She smirked and then released the hold on the red leather "After you've had a tour and dropped Henry off come to the mayoral office, I'll give you a key. But you need to hurry, Miss Swan. We Mills are never late and I don't want Henry to start now."

Emma smiled at the prospect of getting to see Regina in her element at work and she gave a half salute "As you command, your highness. I shall see to it the young prince won't be tardy," The responding chuckle from the Mayor made her beam, watching the woman grab her mug and move over to sit at her vanity "Keep the waves in your hair, they make you look gorgeous Madam Mayor." She brushed a hand along Regina's shoulders on her way out of the room.

"See you soon, dear!" Regina called after her and started the task of getting ready for work while enjoying her coffee. She went through the steps of getting dressed without even thinking as she put on earrings followed by a silk blue blouse, black pants, and a black jacket. Waking up with Emma in her arms left her with a smile on her face and in a fantastic mood, she was even humming as she slipped into a pair of heels and started down the stairs to place her empty mug in the sink. Her humming only continued as she drove to work and she greeted her assistant with a smile.

"Good morning, Kathryn. Isn't it lovely outside today?" The blonde gaped and hurried after the Mayor, not used to getting more then a quick hello from her employer. "How is your husband, Frederick?" Once again she couldn't stop the shock that covered her face, she had never been asked about her personal life before but she recovered with a grin.

"He's doing well, Mayor Mills. Thank you for asking. I believe Sheriff Nolan wanted to see you at some point today and Mr. Gold stopped by half an hour ago with a package for you. It was quite bizarre and he refused to leave it with me, saying it was for your hands only. I told him to come back. Is there anything else you need?" The blonde set down a stack of papers that required Regina's attention.

"That'll be all, thank you Kathryn." Regina shook her head, pulling her readers from her purse and started on the stack waiting for her approval or veto, swinging her foot to the music she had stuck in her head.

* * *

Emma had managed to pick up Henry, get them both a to go cup of hot chocolate, and make sure he wasn't late. They were currently touring the school together, her arm around Henry's shoulder as she drank her cocoa and grinned while he enthusiastically told her about the birdhouses his class had made. She tried not to snicker as she realized Regina's words from earlier were ringing true, avian care. "You've been smiling all morning, Swansky. What's going on?" Henry interrupted her thoughts of waking up with the mayor, making her blush and bring her attention on the little brunette who was watching her with curious brown eyes.

"Can't I just be happy to hang out with the coolest kid in Storybrooke? Sheesh Henry," She deflected and squeezed his shoulder before looking over to see a familiar woman with short hair "Hey, Miss Blanchard is here. Let's go over and say good morning. Besides your mom might gather all the residents of the kingdom to witness my execution if you're late." Emma followed a chuckling Henry into the classroom and shot a smile over to Mary Margaret.

"Emma, how nice to see you. Good morning Henry," He waved before tossing his empty to go cup into the trash and putting his backpack down on a desk "I guess you're bringing your best friend for show and tell?" She teased and there was a roll of brown eyes that resembled Regina so much that it made Emma smirk, he was certainly his mother's spitting image at times.

Mary Margaret opened a few windows and then turned back to the pair whom were now chatting softly with one another, something about a comic book still being owed and when a second date would be. Her eyebrows shot up as she pieced together that Emma was dating Regina, a slight win to Belle for guessing that one. "Alright kid, learn something and maybe we'll revisit this comic book topic. I'll see you around Ms. Blanchard- I mean, Mary Margaret." Emma waved and started out of the room only to be stopped by Henry hurrying over to give her a hug.

"Are you and Mom picking me up?" He asked and she hugged him back, smiling fondly as she brushed her fingers through soft brown locks. Emma would never tire of the way he showed her affection at the drop of a hat, not to mention both Mills gave fantastic hugs. She pulled back to nod at him before nudging him back towards his desk and watched as Henry settled in while more kids started to file into the classroom. Emma gave him one final wave before starting down the hallway, it was a strange feeling having Henry depend on her and want her to be such an integral part of his life but she found it wasn't as scary as she suspected it would be, rather it came naturally.

As she got into the bug she took one last look at the school, at one of the open windows where she could just make out Mary Margaret starting to speak to the other children and she couldn't help but smile as she pictured the young boy who wanted to call her ma. Maybe it wouldn't be the weirdest thing. Emma brought the car to life as another person slid into her mind, a different set of brown eyes and a dazzling smile. She had a mayor to meet with.

* * *

Regina had been so wrapped up in the proposal she was reading and her own humming that she didn't hear the knocking at her door until it swung open, clicking approaching her desk. She looked up, over the readers that had slid down on her nose and frowned as the visitor was not a gorgeous blonde woman but rather Mr. Gold, his cane the source of the tapping sound on her floor and a plain brown box under one of his arms. "Hello Gold, Kathryn mentioned you have something ever so urgent to discuss with me in regards to that," She pointed with the pen in her hand at the package he was carrying "What is it?" Her eyes narrowed skeptically, taking the glasses off and leaning back in her chair.

Gold was wearing his smile that always came across as too much sneer and not enough sincerity; he was capable of making Regina's skin crawl with just a simple please or dearie. "Well, dearie," There it was, she attempted to suppress the shudder that came when he used the nickname "I got this from a mutual acquaintance of ours and she gave me strict instructions for this delivery. For your eyes only, post haste." He set the box right on the papers that had been in her hands just a few moments prior with his cologne invading her senses as he leaned forward, his palms on her desk.

Arching an eyebrow she stood up, pushing her chair back with her legs as she rose to her full height and put her knuckles on the wooden desk. "You and I have no mutual acquaintances, Gold. In fact I wouldn't even regard you as one of mine, nor would I suggest we share the type of comradery for you to put your claws all over my desk. I'll ask you once more. What is it?" She didn't want him interrupting her lovely morning and the tedious papers she was half focused on, the other half of her mind preoccupied by a certain stunning woman snuggled against her.

The sneer hadn't left Gold's face in fact it seemed to grow but he did take a step back, one hand on the top of his cane as he waved the other in an almost dismissive manner. "Like I said, dearie, I'm only the delivery boy not the sender. If you want to find out what it is, you'll have to open it." She wore an unimpressed expression and placed a hand on the top of the package only to set it on the floor beside her desk, sitting back down.

"If that's all Robert you know your way out. Don't get your cane caught in the door as you leave," Regina put her readers back on and lifted up the same paper she'd been reading before his intrusion "Next time make an appointment, dearie." She added before signaling to the door, growing irritated when he didn't move rather just standing in front of her desk with both hands on the top of his cane. She raised her eyes in a slow deliberate fashion and arched a sculpted eyebrow at his presence remaining in her office after she had already dismissed him.

Gold was not someone she relished being in the company of and she let out a huff of annoyance, about to tell him where she thought he could go when he spoke again. "I almost forgot this particular sender wanted me to relay a message as well. She said that you might want to prepare for her arrival soon and that she's looking forward to seeing you after so many years. Now if you'd please be so kind, open the box Regina." He turned and finally started out the door but not before throwing another remark over his shoulder. "Although we both know kindness isn't your strong suit what with you being the evil queen and all." As he reached for the door it opened and caused him to take a step back, Emma frowning the moment she came face to face with him.

"Good morning, Miss Swan. Nice to see you still remain in Storybrooke. Do you have plans to become a permanent fixture in this town?" Her frown deepened and she attempted to step around him, not wanting to look at his sneer any longer only for him to hold up his cane and block her path to the Mayor. "I would advise against it, dearie. People who stay close to Regina for too long don't fair well. If I were you I'd-"

"It's a damn good thing you are NOT me, Gold. You're also lucky I left my sword in the bug or you'd have a half a cane right now. Maybe even lose the hand holding it, how do you think you'd look with a hook?" His responding snicker only increased the feeling of being on edge and she narrowed her eyes, not privy to where the joke had been, before pushing past him to walk over to the desk.

Gold left without another remark and blue green eyes flashed with concern as they landed on Regina. "What the hell did the crocodile man want?" The black haired woman walked around her desk to close the door Gold hadn't bothered to shut on his exit before shaking her head as she walked back.

"He delivered something, called me the evil queen again, and saturated the air with his arrogant attitude. He constantly acts as though there is some secret only he is aware of," She stopped in front of Emma and flashed a small smile "However I have much more pleasant company in my office now and I would rather focus my attention on that. How was your tour with Henry?" Regina fought the strong urge to reach out and pull Emma into a kiss, forcing herself to return to her chair and lace her hands together in her lap.

Emma couldn't help but grin at seeing the Mayor behind her desk on her "throne" where she oversaw the politics of running a kingdom. This was Regina in all her power and she looked incredible in her black pantsuit with a silk blouse that had a few of the buttons undone just enough to show off the hint of cleavage, blushing a bit when she remembered how she woke up nuzzled into that glorious chest. "Miss Swan? I do believe I asked you a question." It caused her to blink out of her thoughts and blush a bit harder, fidgeting with the sleeve of her leather jacket.

"I uh what did.. Oh right the tour! It was good, I also saw the bird house he built in class so I guess you were correct in assuming Mary Margaret's been teaching him avian care. Kind of a good thing now that you both have a Swan in your lives," She hoped her lame pun would bring a smile to the other woman's face and she sat in the chair across from her desk "This kind of feels like when I'd get sent to the principal's office in school. Guess it would be a little different since you'd be the Spanish teacher huh?" Emma tilted her head to the side and smiled when the mocha-skinned goddess slipped back on readers. Damn she looked fantastic in them.

Regina couldn't stop the smile that appeared at the pun as she was signing her name to the proposal she'd reread a dozen times, setting it off to the side for Kathryn to collect later. She leaned back in her chair and eyed the woman sitting across from her "I assume you were a bad girl in school if you're so familiar with the prospect of going to the principal's office? When did you graduate from delinquent to knight? Quite a change of pace if you ask me."

Emma chuckled and shrugged "I guess I turned things around after I got arrested," Regina's eyebrows shot up at the thought "It was a shitty situation with an ex, he was fencing stolen watches and I got wrapped up in it because I thought I was in love. Foolish and naive like the teenager I was I took the fall and he disappeared when I was still in custody. I can tell you that it didn't help with my abandonment issues and it made it pretty fucking hard to trust people." She was frowning by the end of her summary, not intending to relive the terrible time she had with Neal.

Regina had been momentarily concerned at finding out Emma had an arrest record but it was placated a bit when she realized that the Bostonian wasn't the true perpetrator rather an unfortunate bystander caught in the cross fire. "I imagine so, someone you cared for betrayed you and left you to deal with the consequences. I would like to offer you a courtesy someone extended to me, do you want me to kick his ass?"

The serious look on Regina's face paired with her deadpan delivery of the question had Emma laughing but she couldn't help feeling touched over the suggestion. "I would bet Tallahassee on you winning that fight, Madam Mayor. Neal would probably never be able to get the high heel markings off his ass but he's not worth scuffing your Jimmy Choos on." "These are Prada, dear," Regina corrected swiftly "And I would gladly buy another pair after decimating that pathetic excuse for a man."

Emma put a hand on her chest in mock flattery "All of that just for little old me? My how you flatter a woman, Ms. Mills. Careful or I'll have to assume that you are infatuated with me." She teased, her eyes full of mirth as Regina rolled a pair of chocolate orbs in response and looked exactly like her son had earlier.

"I'm under the impression you were infatuated with your sleeping arrangement this morning, Em-ma. Is that something I should brace myself for in the future? Waking up to you on my chest?" A blush rose to her cheeks again and she couldn't make eye contact at the reminder but she smiled at the way Regina was looking forward to them potentially being in bed together again. She wasn't sure that sleeping alone would be as restful or enjoyable.

Emma chuckled "I'll make sure we don't end up in such a compromising position again, your highness." There was that signature smirk on Regina and she watched as the Mayor got up to saunter around the desk, setting her hands on the arm rests of the chair as she leaned forward. Emma's eyes went wide and she stared at the Mayor as the gorgeous woman effectively trapped her.

Regina's smirk grew at the cute dear in the headlights look on the blonde's face "We wouldn't want to do anything like that, would we Miss Swan?" She reached up to run her finger along her jaw but it only brought her attention to Emma's pink lips "I have been preoccupied by thoughts of my favorite knight all morning and there's just something I have to do." She took a firm yet gentle hold of her chin and brought their lips together, finally giving into the desire to claim those pink lips for herself.

Emma felt the familiar surge of electricity that came along with kissing Regina and she reached out, weaving her fingers into dark tresses as she swiped her tongue over an apple red bottom lip. Regina pulled back with a gasp and saw the smug smile Emma was now sporting. "Sorry, it was too damn tempting not to. I probably should be a bit more reserved since we're in your office. Like you said we wouldn't want to do anything compromising, would we?"

Regina's responding smirk was borderline wicked, she wasn't accustomed to being one upped at her own game and she intended to pay the woman back. "Well played, dear. Perhaps you aren't such a valiant knight after all, there might still be some bad girl left in you yet," She moved away and grabbed a spare key to the mansion "I believe you came here for this, not to smudge my lipstick." She handed it to Emma, returning to the chair on the other side of the desk.

"I think you still look presentable, Madam Mayor. Imagine if I'd bit it instead but that's your move isn't it?" She winked at the other woman, pocketing the house key before standing up when she remembered something "All flirting aside for a minute, what did Gold deliver? You never told me."

Regina realized she still had the package beside her desk and picked it up, inspecting the plain box as she did. "If I hadn't been so distracted by something delicious I may have opened it already," She shot Emma a look as the woman leaned closer to look at the item now laying on her desk "It's odd that it doesn't have any postage markings, I can only assume Gold was given it directly. By a mutual acquaintance or so he claims." She pulled the letter opener from the top drawer and sliced into the tape while Emma looked on with curiosity.

"I didn't think you and Gold would have any friends in common-" "We don't, dear. I have just one "friend" but she happens to be someone I'm dating who wouldn't feel the need to send me something through Robert Gold." Emma beamed when Regina said they were dating and had to fight the urge to kiss her yet again but her smile faded when she saw the terror stricken expression on Regina's face as she opened the box.

Pulling out an opulent hand mirror she dropped back into her chair, staring at her reflection in horror. It didn't need a note, as she knew in an instant who it belonged to and what was meant by its appearance in her life again. "Who is it from, Regina?" Emma asked softly, causing her to look away from the mirror with wide eyes. Regina swallowed and lowered the looking glass "It's from my mother," Her voice was broken and just above a whisper as she clutched the handle tight, remembering what Gold had said when he delivered it "And she's coming to Storybrooke."


	17. Return to Sender

The Mayor was gripping the mirror so tight her knuckles had gone white and she was shaking, almost hyperventilating while her heartbeat pounded in her ears. It made her numb to the fact that Emma was speaking until she pried the mirror from her hold and got her to her feet, wrapping her arms around her. "Regina? Hey hey, it's alright. Just take some deep breaths for me okay? Come on, in and out." She rubbed her back to comfort the still frozen woman. "Mi reina, I need you to come back to me." Emma pulled back to look into hollow brown eyes, cupping her cheek.

Regina blinked a few times and focused on the concerned face in front of her, feeling the warmth radiating through the palm on her face. She followed the instructions from the blonde, taking a few deep breaths as she held onto Emma's arm as a way to keep her grounded. "I-I'm sorry. It's just… the thought of my mother coming back into my life terrifies me. I don't want her around Henry and I certainly do not want her to meet you. She destroys happiness, Emma, and I don't want to lose that after I just found it again." She leaned into the hand still on her cheek, sighing at the comforting feeling of her thumb brushing over her skin, and closed her eyes.

Emma leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Regina's forehead and then rested her own against it, closing her eyes as well. "On a positive note I can make good on my offer to kick her ass now," She attempted to bring some humor to the frightened woman before sighing "She won't destroy your happiness this time, mi reina. I promised you that I'm not going anywhere and I keep my promises. There's nothing Cora Mills can do to tear me away from you and Henry, Regina." She opened her eyes to find chocolate ones staring right back at her.

Regina didn't have the words to express how she was feeling, there was still a rolling wave of fear inside of her at the idea that Cora was coming to Storybrooke but as she looked at Emma she was finding nothing but support and a well of strength to draw from. She moved to kiss Emma yet again, her face still framed by a soft hand as she moved her lips against Emma's. It wasn't a long drawn out gesture but it conveyed the affection she felt for the remarkable woman. When she broke away she breathed out a thank you against a pink mouth, squeezing the arm she was still grasping.

"No thanks necessary, your highness. If you don't want Cora here then make sure she knows that. I know you don't have a return address but there is someone who should have a way to contact her. After all he delivered her threat by hand." Robert Gold flashed in her mind; his arrogant sneer and she saw red as she wanted to tear into the crocodile of a man. Regina nodded once as she stepped back, casting one more glance at the mirror.

"Mother always liked things that were ostentatious, decadent, and that screamed of status. I want nothing more then to smash this to a million pieces and throw the shards across the town line of Storybrooke," She touched the glass and frowned "She used to make me hold this up as a child while she brushed my hair, I hated how she fawned over the long locks and that's why I've kept it shoulder length for the majority of my adult life. She would hit me with the brush whenever I would try to pull away." Regina lifted the mirror as she spoke and could see herself and Emma in its reflection, putting it back into the box with a shake of her head.

Emma frowned "I'd like to hit her with a lot more then a brush. How hard do you think it would be to drop a house on her? Logistically speaking I'd need some pretty powerful magic or a tornado." Regina gave her a small smile, reaching over to squeeze her hand as a token of her appreciation that Emma was protective over her. No one had threatened Cora Mills on her behalf and it was touching.

"Hey, why don't I take you out to lunch? It won't count as our second date since it's your turn to plan but I'd like to get your mind off of this for a little while." She suggested and intertwined her fingers with Regina's, marveling over the contrast of mocha to pale. Like yin and yang or day and night with the Mayor being the dark yin and the alluring night, she thought with a smile.

Regina looked at the paperwork on her desk and weighed the pros and cons, on the one hand she did need to do a little work but on the other there was a chance to be with Emma. Not to mention the literal hand in her own. "Yes, I just have to do some of my work at home tonight. I think you'll make Kathryn's day to be honest," She reached over to the phone on her desk, pressing a button that buzzed her assistant "I'm sure you saw her on the way in but this is a great time for her to be properly introduced since you'll be around for a little while." She looked up as her door opened a minute later and the other woman appeared with a notepad.

"Kathryn Midas, this is Emma Swan. Emma, Kathryn," Regina introduced the two blondes to each other and then smiled at her assistant "I thought you would like to meet the person responsible for you getting the rest of the day off." Kathryn's eyes went wide as she shook Emma's offered hand, she had never gotten a day off unless it was a holiday. Regina even worked when she was feeling ill so this was unheard of.

Emma shrugged "It's no big deal, I'm glad to be the reason you'll have a small vacation. Also Regina-" Kathryn was shocked again, someone calling the Mayor by her first name other then Henry and Dr. Hopper "Needs the break today. I promise to make sure she gets some work done when we get home. Er, to her house." Emma flushed when she made the mistake of calling the mansion home but it felt wrong to correct herself, the mayoral mansion already felt like more of a home to her then her apartment ever had. Regina felt her heart swell when Emma called the Mills household home but she bit her lip to contain the grin of pure joy that was threatening to take over her face.

Kathryn blinked slowly and refrained from dropping her jaw in shock, this woman was staying at the Mayor's house? She hadn't ever stepped foot inside the mansion, no one in Storybrooke outside of Regina and Henry had but this mysterious woman was residing there? "Wow, well I'm grateful, Miss Swan-" "Emma, just call me Emma. There's only one person who calls me Miss Swan and she gets away with it because I like the way she sounds when she says it." Kathryn didn't miss the smirk Emma threw Regina's way or the fact that Regina reached out to playfully bat at her arm. This was an entirely new side of Mayor Mills; she was happy and appeared to be enamored with Emma.

"Thank you, Emma. I hope I see more of you while you visit us here in Storybrooke, unless you are intending on making this a permanent move?" Kathryn couldn't help but be curious about the woman that had the Mayor acting so different. She watched as each woman reacted in two opposing ways, Regina was crestfallen with her eyes turned down to her black heels while Emma wore a smile and was playing with the zipper on her leather jacket.

Now Kathryn felt bad for prying and she was about to vocalize her apologies when Emma spoke again. "I've been thinking about it," Regina's head shot up and she appeared to be floored by the new information "I just have to find out if there's any kind of work for a bail bonds woman in this town." Emma was refusing to meet Regina's gaze and continued to look at Kathryn instead, afraid that the raven haired beauty might be put off by her thoughts on the matter.

"You know, Sheriff Nolan has been looking for a deputy the past few months. He's finding it to be a real challenge but I bet you would be a perfect fit. Here, give him a call if you are interested." Kathryn scribbled the Sheriff's phone number down and handed it to Emma, who pocketed it into the leather jacket with a quiet thank you. "Have a good day, Emma and you too, Mayor Mills. I'll see you tomorrow morning." She left the pair to go grab her purse and shut down her computer, giddy to have the day off.

Emma turned to Regina who was still looking at her with incredulity; the idea of Emma moving to Storybrooke had seemed like an impossible fantasy but to hear that she was considering it? "Just so you know I would get my own place and I wouldn't move here if it would make you uncomfortable. I know we have just started dating and I'm not trying to pressure you or rush into anything but I've been realizing how much I like it here. It's not like Boston at all, it is just so beautiful with the greenery and the town seems great and I-" Regina reached up to cover the rambling mouth with her hand and shook her head.

"Em-ma Swan, I think you would make a fine deputy and a wonderful addition to Storybrooke. Contrary to what you may think I wouldn't be uncomfortable by you moving here at all but I need you to be absolutely sure you want this and I don't want to be the reason you uproot your life in Boston. If you want to live here you need to do it for yourself, not for Henry and not for me. So promise me you'll take everything into consideration?" Emma blinked blue green eyes and nodded slowly, reaching out to brush a few locks of Regina's black hair back with her fingers curling along the shell of her ear.

Regina dropped her hand and smiled "Good girl," She praised and then turned to gather a few things from her desk, pausing when her eyes landed on the box "I think we should pay Gold a visit before our lunch. I want to return this from once it came with a message of my own and since he's so willing to play the role of delivery boy for my mother I imagine he knows exactly where she is." Emma nodded and moved over to shut the box, picking it up so Regina wouldn't have to touch the thing again.

"I'll try not to bring in my sword even though I really want to." Regina chuckled, shutting off her computer and making sure she had everything before leading the blonde out. "I'm guessing you want to take the Mercedes?" Regina nodded and Emma let out an exaggerated sigh "Royal carriage it is. Just remember I need to pick up Talla at some point today." She set the box in the back seat and turned to see Regina was holding open the passenger door for her.

"What? A queen can be chivalrous too you know, you don't have it trademarked," Regina grinned when Emma's response was a kiss to her cheek before getting in the car "No comment? I'll take it you're in agreement then. Buckle up dear." She shut the door, rounded the front of her car and didn't miss the look of shock on Emma's face when it roared to life and classical music filled the interior.

Emma listened to soothing sound of a piano accompanied by violins as she looked at the pleased expression on Regina's face while she drove. "I had a feeling you liked classical music. Who's your favorite composer?" She relaxed in the leather seat and tried to guess who she was listening to at that exact moment.

Regina turned the volume down a bit "I enjoy the three B's when it comes to classical music. Beethoven, Brahms and Bach. Although Mozart and Tchaikovsky are among my favorites as well. Do you listen to any of them or is it all chart toppers and rock for you?" She pulled to a stop at the sign which indicated such a maneuver, knowing they wouldn't have much longer until they reached Gold's shop. One of the perks of living in such a small town.

"Hey! I'll have you know I used to fall asleep to Chopin. Sometimes Debussy here and there. Don't judge me when you have only heard at most ten songs off my iPod, Mayor Mills. I could even play you Moonlight Sonata on the guitar sometime if you'd like." Regina was impressed and the idea of Emma playing her music on the guitar did sound incredible, it was something she hadn't been treated to since her father was alive.

"You're right, Miss Swan. I should not assume things about you when you are always surprising me. I would love to hear you play some time, whether it's classical music or a childhood lullaby." Regina stopped the Mercedes-Benz and looked out her window at the green building right outside. "Mr. Gold Pawnbroker and Antiques Dealer," She read out loud and shook her head "I can't stand going into that man's territory but we don't have much of a choice since he's the only one in contact with my mother." Regina's grip on the steering wheel tightened.

Emma reached over to touch her shoulder and gave a small smile when Regina turned to her "We still have time if you want to go back for my sword?" There was a snort in reply as she let go of the steering wheel to cover the hand on her shoulder. "Just a suggestion, your highness." She squeezed gently and then got out of the car, looking at the unassuming storefront. If she didn't know the man who owned it the little shop would be almost interesting but she did know Robert Gold and he was like a walking lie that set her super power into overdrive, maybe Regina was right in saying he acted like there was some secret only he was aware of and that was why she got such a weird feeling around him.

Regina got out of the Mercedes as well, her hand on the car door as she looked at open sign in the window. "It doesn't look like much but he's got ownership over just about everything that once belonged to someone else in Storybrooke," She shut her door "Henry, you, and I might be the only three people exempt from that. I know this might be an unfortunate request given your feelings toward Gold but try not to rip his head off. You might be deputy one day and sadly that means protecting his sorry hide as well." Emma scoffed as she grabbed the package from the back seat but nodded when she was given a deliberate look, the 'do as I say' look.

"Fine fine, he keeps his head. I can't promise to be nice though. Especially if he calls you the evil queen again, I might need to be restrained if it comes to that so get ready to flex those hidden guns of yours." Regina let out a wry chuckle but followed the blonde over to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it.

Emma walked in and was overwhelmed by how many items he had on display, her eye being caught by an interesting mobile with dangling glass unicorns on it. She reached the hand not holding onto the box out towards it but froze when she heard a tut from behind the counter. "Look but don't touch, dearie. It's an old family heirloom and I'm certain they might want it back someday. If they remember where it is." Gold was there, polishing a silver platter without looking up. Frowning she pulled her hand back and moved to set the package down in front of him, stepping back to cross her arms over her chest and let Regina handle the talking.

"If you'd please be so kind as to return this to the sender, Gold. Inform her that she isn't welcome in Storybrooke and that she will never be allowed around myself or my son," Regina pushed the box forward an inch to get his attention of the damn platter "I'm sure it won't be too hard with you two being so close, enough so that you play her little errand boy." Gold set the serving dish down as slow as he could, a deliberate act just to agitate the Mayor and looked up at her.

"I'm afraid you and I don't share the type of relationship for me to help you, Regina. I only help my friends-" "And my mother is your 'friend'?! How the hell did you even get in contact with her again?" Regina snapped, glowering at the man who was lifting the mirror out of the box to inspect it. He clearly hadn't known what was in the package he'd delivered.

Again? Emma blinked but refrained from commenting when she saw how Regina was seething, she had never seen the other woman this angry before and she wondered if it was all directed at Gold or if some was towards her mother. "Cora and I have remained in touch which is more then I can say for her daughter," Regina's nostrils flared and she looked about ready to climb over the counter to strangle Gold while he spoke "She's eager to see you again and to meet Henry of course. If you want to inform her that her presence isn't welcome you'll have to do it yourself. She'll be among us in a day or two, dearie."

He was turning the hand mirror one-way and the next as if appraising it. "You seem to have inherited some of your mother's tastes, Regina. This looks well suited for your office. Are you sure you don't want to keep her gift?" Regina was still visibly enraged and Emma stepped up, letting her have time to process.

"The only thing Regina inherited from that bitch is posttraumatic stress disorder. You can give it to her along with Regina's message when she gets here, Gold. Tell her not to come near Regina or Henry or she's going to have to deal with me and that won't be pleasant," Emma turned to the door and stopped to give Gold one last scathing look "From what I hear about her, you and Cora make such a perfect pair. Both rotten from the inside out." She couldn't stay in the store another minute and walked out into the fresh air, letting Regina make up her mind if she wanted to follow or speak to Gold further alone.

Regina clenched her fists and took a few deep breaths "Listen to me very carefully, Gold. You can deal with Cora and you can give her a place to stay until she gets out of Storybrooke because she is not welcome in my home and it will be over my dead body that she comes near Henry or Emma." She took one more look at the mirror in his hands before leaving, slamming the door behind her. Emma was already inside of the Mercedes-Benz with her face contorted in an expression that was half anger and half despair while she looked down at her lap.

When the Mayor joined her in the car the blonde was silent, fuming. "Em-ma, I just want to say thank you. I think I would have choked him into unconsciousness if you weren't there with me," She reached over to hold her hand "I also find it extremely enjoyable when you are protective over me and Henry. It's not common that I have someone by my side let alone willing to stand up for me but you take on Gold and my mother without thinking about it. Thank you." She tried to meet Emma's gaze, seeing it had softened.

"That's what you do for someone you care about, Regina. You have their back no matter what. I love Henry," Emma finally turned to look at her with a shy smile "And I really, really like you. If you don't want Cora to be in your lives then I'm going to make sure she can't get anywhere near you or the kid." She moved to cup her cheek, tracing her thumb along her bottom lip before stopping it just below the scar.

Regina had been self-conscious about the little mark for so long, always finding it to be an ugly reminder that she had fallen off her horse as a child with her mother screaming after her. "I am constantly conflicted when I look at this," Emma brushed her thumb over it and could feel the shallow breathing coming from Regina "On the one hand it's terrible that you only have this because you were running away from your mother but the reason I'm conflicted… I just want to kiss it every single time it catches my eye." She leaned over planted a soft kiss on the scar, having her lips caught by Regina's before she could pull away.

Emma smiled into the kiss and it lingered when they parted, deliriously happy every single time Regina kissed her. "You may just be too sweet for your own good, Em-ma and as much as I'd like to make out with you in my car like a couple of teenagers, I believe someone offered to take me to lunch. What did you have in mind, dear?" She turned her keys in the ignition and the classical music started up again.

"We need to revisit this concept of making out in your Mercedes sometime but for now I have a great idea." Emma beamed and pointed forward, directing the Mayor.


	18. Bmblb

"The last time you planned a picnic for us we neglected to eat. I hope you don't intend on depriving me of sustenance this time, Miss Swan?" Emma chuckled and moved over to the bench with two to go bags from Granny's in either hand, sitting down and smiling over at Regina as she joined her and took the bag that held her salad in it. She didn't want to get it mixed up with Emma's unhealthy grilled cheese and french fries.

Emma had directed them to the docks after picking up their lunches, another meal where it would be just the two of them. "I wouldn't dream of denying you leafy rabbit food, your highness. Am I ever going to witness you enjoying a cheeseburger or something? Is that too mundane for royalty?" She opened the container and her stomach growled as she inhaled the scent of her sandwich and fries.

Regina hadn't eaten a cheeseburger since she had pregnancy cravings for greasy food. "It might not be on the menu of any royal balls or celebrations I have attended but perhaps in the kingdom of Boston you relish clogging your arteries," She put the French dressing on her salad and eyed the way Emma ate her fries with envy "I will never understand how you can eat the way you do and still have the toned body of an athlete. It is truly a mystery." Regina used the plastic fork to impale some of her lettuce and ate with more poise then the blonde.

Emma shrugged and picked up half of the grilled cheese "Well, I run a lot, sometimes use weights, and then there's the trusty pull up bar in my bedroom doorway. I'd probably destroy any physical fitness test to be Storybrooke's deputy even with a grilled cheese in one hand." She took a bite and looked out at the few ships in the harbor, happy with the scenery she'd picked. It was calming to listen to the water and she figured Regina could use some relaxation after their talk with Gold.

"I think you'll do just fine, Em-ma. There haven't been any real crimes to investigate in Storybrooke outside of hunting down Pongo when he gets off his leash or the occasional drunken scuffle between Leroy and Whale. You seem capable enough to handle anything that this town might throw your way." Emma had to admit it felt good having Regina's support in the likelihood that she did decide to become the deputy, it was nice to have her potential boss on her side but she smirked when she realized just that.

Emma finished half of her sandwich and switched over to her fries again "You know I'd be dating my superior if I got the job right? You would be my boss, Regina. Is that even allowed or would we be breaking the rules?" Regina pushed her salad around with her fork, a small smirk on her face as she thought about it. There was nothing immoral about two people in their potential positions dating as long as they didn't professionally effect one another.

"Well, to be fair you are already dating your superior," Her smirk grew and Emma fought the urge to throw a handful of fries at her "I am older then you are, dear. Whatever did you think I meant? The honest answer is no, there wouldn't be any rule breaking with us being together. I wouldn't show any favoritism to the sheriff's office but I think it is common knowledge that you are with me now. After all I don't see you going on a date with Mary Margaret for example." Emma scrunched her face up at the idea of dating anyone other then Regina and shook her head.

She finished up her lunch and threw away the trash, doing the same for Regina before looking at the path that led along the waterfront. "How about we take a little walk? We have some time to kill before Henry gets off school. He expects us both to be there to pick him up, just so you know." She offered her arm to Regina who smiled and took a hold of it, walking along with her.

"Since you brought it up, how much older than me are you? I've never really given it any thought." Emma knew there was an age difference between the two of them but it wasn't something she found off putting. Quite the opposite in fact. Regina tightened her grip on Emma's arm at the enquiry and kept her eyes on the path in front of them. "How old do you think I am, dear?"

The Bostonian let out a dry laugh and shook her head "Oh no way, I'm not playing this game. Either I suggest you're younger than you actually are and you think I'm a liar or I fuck up and over estimate and then you get furious with me. Just tell me, mi reina. I'm not going to disappear once I know how old you are, I'm already in too deep now."

Regina was a little worried that the age gap between them would be something Emma could feel, a wedge that would drive them apart which was the exact opposite of what she wanted. "I am thirty-eight Miss Swan which makes me ten years your senior," She refused to look over at the other woman as they walked, afraid she'd see the look of shock or disgust or something unsavory "Do you still want to date me now that you know I'm much older? I can see if Granny will give us the senior discount next time." She forced a fake smile but it fell when they came to a stop.

Emma was looking at her with a frown "Regina, don't you dare act like you're some senior citizen! I find you unfairly attractive, ridiculously intelligent and I don't care about your age. I want to be with you. Does me being younger bother you?" She pulled her arm away from Regina's hold to take her hand instead and looked at the concern filling brown eyes.

Regina shook her head quickly and laced their fingers together "Gods no, Em-ma. I like you just the way you are. Your age doesn't matter to me. What matters is how kind you are. How caring, sweet, selfless, and courageous you are. How you make me feel and how you light up not only my life but also Henry's. I wouldn't change a single thing about you Emma Swan." The smile on Emma's face was breathtaking and stunning as she took a step closer to Regina. "Except for your address," Emma's eyes went wide at that "I know I told you to take sometime to think about moving to Storybrooke and I still stand by that but I'd be lying if I said it doesn't sound incredible to have you with us for longer then just a vacation. Not to mention how hard it will be to date you when you're all the way in a Boston." She used her free hand to run her fingers through golden curls.

"And you call me the sweet talker? You might want to take a look at your self, Ms. Mills since you've turned into an entire romantic comedy on me," Emma teased and leaned into the fingers weaving into her hair "I'm going to give it some thought but I would love to be with you and Henry for longer then a few weeks. Come on, I still have to pick up Tallahassee and get her back to the mansion before we get the kid. Maybe you can tell me more about my options for housing." Regina smiled and followed the blonde's lead back to her car.

* * *

Henry had been ecstatic to find both his mother and Emma standing outside of the school, throwing his arms around both of them at the same time. When he pulled back Regina handed him a bag and his grin only grew when he found a comic book inside of it. "Told you she'd say yes, Mom." Henry said in a singsong voice and his mother stuck her tongue out at him before opening the rear door to the Mercedes for him to get in.

Emma chuckled as she got into the passenger seat, she and Regina had agreed that it was better not to tell him about the possibility of her moving to Storybrooke until it was concrete. They didn't want to get his hopes up if she wasn't able to find a place to live. "I was going to try to talk your mom into pizza but she told me that you had it during your sleepover. So what are your thoughts on dinner, Prince Henry?" She turned to look at the boy in the back seat who was flipping through a comic book that read Marvel Zombies.

Henry set the comic on his lap and looked to be deep in thought at the question "Tacos!" He announced and Regina smiled, if she knew her son like she thought she did it would be followed by- "Can we make soppapillas, Mom? I bet Emma would really like them." Exactly what Regina was expecting him to ask, he often enjoyed helping his mother with preparing the whole meal.

"Ooh can we Mom?" Emma teased, earning a laugh from Henry and a sideways glance from Regina. "I'll help Henry with the chores!" Brown eyes rolled and she shook her head, having to bite her tongue not to make a remark that would be inappropriate for her son to hear. There were a lot of things she wanted to say in response but they were all too scandalous and she didn't want to scar Henry.

"Actually Miss Swan seems to be forgetting that she has provided tonight's dessert," She remembered the strawberries from their date that were still untouched in the fridge "I also have to do some work before dinner since someone, who shall remain nameless, talked me into leaving the office much earlier then I intended so we'll have to do the soppapillas a different night, my little prince. I will see to it that we have them this week." Henry set down the comic book again and looked at his mother in the rearview mirror. She left work early? That didn't happen. He knew it had to do with Emma, especially when the blonde beamed over at his mother.

Henry only nodded in response but he was smiling, Operation Swan Queen was a huge success so far. When they arrived home Henry hurried up to his room to do his homework so he could help with dinner afterwards and Regina turned to Emma, shocked when the blonde moved forward to kiss her yet again, framing her face with both hands as she took the time to commit Regina's lips to memory.

"What was that for, Swan?" She asked breathlessly when Emma pulled away with a smile, sliding her fingers from her cheek down her neck and making Regina's head feel foggy, her breathing going shallow as pale fingers skidded along her pulse point and blue green eyes followed the path she was tracing. At this rate she would never get to her den to get any work done.

Emma shrugged and stopped her fingers at the collar of a silk blouse, her eyes dipping downward for one moment before she snapped them back up to lock eyes with darkened brown. "Not everything has a reason, Regina. Sometimes it's nothing more then wanting to," She played with the collar for a moment, loving the way the silk felt against her skin "You should go get some of that work finished or I might just keep distracting you. I'll go check on our boy."

Regina watched Emma go up the stairs, her heart clenching at the way she called Henry their boy and she smiled as she went into her office to start on some of the papers she had ignored in favor of spending her day with Emma. Knocking on Henry's door she didn't get a response and she chuckled "8/15/01. May I come in and assist the young prince with his homework?" She asked and heard him respond with enter. When she opened the door she found him at his desk with a science book out and writing, she couldn't help but see more and more of Regina in him. He looked just like the Mayor when she was working and the only thing he was missing were a pair of glasses.

"Did you really get Mom to skip work today? The only time she's ever left work before now was when I was sick. She must really like you." Henry didn't look up from his paper, writing as he spoke. Emma leaned over his shoulder and smiled, looking at the assignment from Mary Margaret's class before pulling his gaming chair over to sit next to him.

"Well, your mom needed the break and I hope she really likes me since I really like her," Emma swiveled in the chair and watched as Henry sped through his homework "Your making sure the answers are correct right kid? Don't rush through it, I know your Mom is really proud of your good grades and we both want you to do well." She scooted closer to look over his science homework and shook her head. "See? Got this one wrong Henry. Covalent bonds involves the sharing of atoms. It's a balance of attractive and repulsive forces." She pointed to the line in the book and then ruffled his hair.

Henry nodded and erased the wrong answer, looking over at Emma "You'll make a really good Mom, Emma. Do you ever want kids?" He asked and she blinked a few times, relaxing back into the gaming chair and contemplating his question. She had thought about it a little, adoption or fostering children but that was a dream for when she was more stable. A bail bonds woman who was out at odd hours of the day or night didn't seem like the right career to go hand and hand with motherhood. But being a deputy of a small town with set hours and low risk seemed like it would open her up to the possibility.

"I do want kids and I can only hope they'll be half as cool and caring as you are, Henry. Finish up that science and don't rush this time. We aren't going to make dinner without you." Emma pat his shoulder a few times before pushing back the gaming chair and shutting the door behind her. She stretched as she started down the stairs and over to the den, smiling when she saw a similar sight. Like mother like son it seemed as Regina was writing at her desk with one hand rubbing her temple. It was clear she was under some stress and Emma was pretty sure it didn't have to do with whatever she was writing.

She slipped out of her leather jacket, pulled her hair up into a bun and walked around the desk as Regina muttered something indecipherable under her breath. "You look like the most tense queen in history, Regina," She put her hands on either silk clad shoulder and began to massage them, feeling multiple knots underneath her fingers "I can help with that. Do you want to talk about it?" Emma asked softly. Regina let out a groan and shook her head, taking off her readers and setting the pen down as she relished the magical touch she was getting from the other woman.

"No but please do not stop doing THAT," Another groan as she shut her eyes and leaned forward "How many talents do you even possess Miss Swan? You're a knight, a bail bonds woman, a potential deputy and now a masseuse? No no no, down." She commanded when Emma's hands moved towards her neck and she needed the attention along her spine instead.

Emma chuckled low in her throat and followed instructions "Yes ma'am. This would be a lot easier if you were lying in a bed, you know. Of course I'd have to be on top of you." "I am always on top, Em-ma." Regina smirked but it was wiped off her face when talented fingers found a painful spot causing her to hiss through gritted teeth and grip the edge of the desk. It was an arousing thought, Regina on top of her, but she focused on the painful bundle underneath the silk blouse and frowned. She didn't want to hurt her and she started to ease up on the pressure.

"Don't you dare. I can handle it, Swan. Just… harder, please." Emma swallowed the lump in her throat that was caused by the near guttural way Regina was speaking and her choice of words but she relented and pushed down harder, feeling her heart pound when there was a moan coming from red lips "Fuuuck." The first real obscenity to be uttered in her presence and she was immediately curious if the Mayor would sound like this in bed which heated her face and neck up with the fantasy.

She swallowed again and moved lower along her spine, reaching the small of her back "I've never heard you say fuck like that before, Regina. I have to tell you it's very sexy then again you are moaning it," She smirked as she leaned in closer to the black haired woman "Although I'd rather hear you moaning my name if I'm being honest." She whispered against the shell of Regina's ear and felt her stiffen underneath her hands, assuming it had nothing to do with the massage.

Regina bit her bottom lip and released her grip on the desk "Perhaps if you're lucky you just might. Even though I have thoroughly enjoyed your hands I need to finish my work and now I have some inappropriate thoughts to accompany these proposals. Thank you but take your marvelous fingers and find something other then my body to keep them busy." She smirked again, putting her readers on and picking up what she had been writing before her distraction.

Emma grinned and moved over to grab her leather jacket "Alright but just because you've had me take my hands off it doesn't mean my mind won't be on your body. Wearing anything black and lacey today?" She teased and Regina waved her hand twice towards the door without looking up "I'm not hearing a no, Madam Mayor. Don't work too hard or you'll have those knots back in no time." She left and had to find something to fill her time since her favorite people were both preoccupied with work.

Going up into the room she hadn't slept in yet she pulled her phone out and found Ruby's number, hitting call and laying on the unused bed. She wondered if she would be sleeping in it at all but her thoughts were interrupted by the red head picking up with "What's up, Emma Swan? I'm actually at your apartment right now and I think we could get a pretty good quote on a moving van for all this stuff y'know since you are gonna have to go where your future wife is."

Emma rolled her eyes and stretched out on the bed with the phone against her ear. "We're nowhere near the topic of marriage Rubes. You and Henry are terrible. But it's funny you mention moving-" "I was joking! Are you seriously gonna leave me alone in Boston? Or is this you asking for a roommate in Storybrooke? You've gotta remember I have a puppy that would be going with me." Ruby cut her off and there was a bark on the other line, Ruby's puppy Anita chiming in on the conversation.

"It's up to you and Anita if you want to come with me. I bet you both would like it here though, lots of woods for you two to go running through. I have been thinking about staying in Storybrooke long term but I'd still have to come back to Boston and get some things dealt with there," She rolled onto her side and was facing the guitar in the rocking chair "I think I'm too far gone on Regina and Henry, it would devastate me if I was so far away I couldn't take the kid to school or get comic books. And with Regina… I wouldn't be able to see her smile or kiss her or take her out on dates."

Ruby was smiling on the other end of the phone and then heaved a dramatic sigh "Alright alright, Swan. You've sold me. Lemme know what kind of place we're moving to so you and your true love can be together forever. I can always take my dog walking business to Storybrooke and Anita would love to go running through some forest instead of the park," There was a beeping sound on the other line and Ruby groaned "Speaking of work I've gotta get going. I agreed to dog sit for one of my regulars the next two nights but keep me in the loop! Maybe I can video tour some of the places with you. Later Emma!"

"Bye Rubes." Emma said to the dial tone and shook her head before trying to pull up a realtor in Storybrooke, her eyes going wide when she saw a familiar name. Kathryn Midas. So Regina's secretary also did realty on the side? That made things pretty easy since she already had met the blonde and as she was about to view some of the properties listed there was a knock on the door. Arching an eyebrow she decided to wait, crossing her arms over her chest as there was still no password being said.

"C'mon Swansky, I forgot it. It's Henry!" She chuckled and got out of bed, standing near the door with a shake of her head. "Sorry buddy but if you don't know the password I can't let you in. Those are the rules, you could be ANYONE and I'm not supposed to let people in who aren't part of the inner circle. After all I have to use a password for the other bedrooms in this house." He groaned on the other side of the door and then fell silent, at first she suspected he'd given up but then she could hear another voice whispering to Henry "Cisne." Regina.

Emma rolled her eyes and opened the door "That's considered cheating just so you know." Regina smirked and shrugged from her position behind Henry, her hands on his shoulders as he wore a smirk as well. "You two are the mirror image of each other sometimes and it's just downright uncanny. He rolls his eyes like you, you both smirk the same way, and I swear you both could get away with murder just by batting your long eyelashes." Henry grinned up at his mother.

"Are you quite finished, Miss Swan? Henry has a question for you and, despite my better judgment, I have agreed to it if you are willing." "Do you wanna help us make dinner?!" Henry asked the moment Regina finished speaking, he was clearly eager to have Emma in the kitchen with them. She raised her eyebrows and looked at the Mayor, not expecting such an offer from either of them.

It had seemed like the two Mills were a well oiled machine when it came to navigating the previous meal of lasagna and she was instantly worried that she would only be a hindrance, just in their way, but how hard could tacos be? "You sure you really want me in the kitchen with you guys?" Emma questioned and wondered if she would have to wear an apron like Regina- well, she wouldn't make it look nearly as good as the raven haired woman did.

Regina placed a hand on the top of Henry's head and smiled "It is all his idea but I do have the fire department on stand by, an extinguisher at the ready, and in the worst case scenario that you destroy the meal we can order something in. I'm hoping it doesn't come to that," She looked over at the blonde with one sculpted eyebrow arched as she slowly reiterated the question "Do you want to help us make dinner, Em-ma?"

Emma grinned and nodded her head with enthusiasm; if they were willing to let her help she was excited for the chance. She followed the Mills down the stairs and into the kitchen, she couldn't help but feel like part of the family as Henry started talking about what they were going to do and she froze when Regina wrapped an apron around her waist with a soft "You'll do fine, dear." in her ear before the three of them set to preparing dinner. Just like a little family.


	19. Home

Once both dinner and dessert were finished, with all the dishes done and put away, Emma and Henry set up shop on the couch, each with a controller in their hand. Henry had his midnight blue and Emma held the white one as they started up Diablo. "Who is EvilRegal? Is that who the red controller belongs to?" She asked after she saw the two accounts registered to the system, Henry's and the one that read EvilRegal. He grinned and nodded his head as the simple answer, picking his character before letting Emma set her demon hunter up.

Regina had left them after dinner to take a shower and change into something more comfortable, flashes of lace coming to Emma's mind, but she was shocked when the Mayor joined them again. Silk seemed to be one of her favorite materials as she was dressed in a dark purple pair of pajamas, a button up shirt and matching pants as she walked in front of the television for a moment only to pluck the red controller off the charging dock and sit next to Emma. Her shock only grew when the screen announced that EvilRegal had joined and a female wizard character with the same level as Henry was now in their party.

"Wait wait WAIT, you can use one of these confusing controllers? Since when have you started gaming, Regina?" There was a smirk on still painted red lips and she didn't answer, waiting for Emma to finish up her character build before the three of them were launched into New Tristram. "Is your mom who you meant when you said we'd have a third person joining us?" There was silence in response and she groaned, "Are either of you going to answer or do you just enjoy torturing me?" Regina's smirk grew as she followed her son's character, a barbarian, towards the quest on the screen.

Henry chuckled and led them on "Mom started playing pretty much the moment I got Diablo, it's the main reason we brought my system down here. She saw the wizard character and was instantly interested," He lowered his voice as he leaned over, whispering to Emma "I'm pretty sure she wants to impress you because she's gotten really good." He focused back on the television and Emma turned to see Regina had the same look of concentration on her face, she looked adorable with the hint of a pink tongue barely visible as she started fighting a horde of monsters.

"Do you intend on helping us, Miss Swan or are we just going to carry you through this game?" She asked without breaking eye contact with the screen, Emma's demon hunter standing idly by as the blonde was caught up with the new sight of gamer Regina. Emma shook her head and started to launch arrows from her crossbow, not wanting to be dead weight on the team. The three of them were making steady work of the quests, going through one and onto another with Emma's character rapidly leveling up. She had just gotten to thirteen when Henry paused the game to inform them that he needed to take a bath.

Regina hit the middle button on her controller and saw it was later then she realized. "After your bath you'll need to get into bed. We can play more tomorrow after you've finished any homework you have, my little prince. Let us know when you're ready for us to come up and say good night." She turned off the system and relaxed into the couch. Henry nodded and hugged his mother, giving her a kiss on the cheek before turning to hug Emma as well. "Thanks for gaming with us, Swansky." She was about to respond when Henry kissed her cheek just as he had for his mother, making the words vanish before she could even speak. He left them and she looked over to Regina with a stunned expression.

The Mayor however had a big smile on her face "I think he loves you, Swan. You might just be his favorite person." She had never seen her son so affectionate towards anyone other then herself before now and she had to admit it made her heart swell. If Henry was happy, she was happy. Regina moved to lay back against the pillows and rest her legs over Emma's lap, the blonde dropping her hands onto silk clad limbs and beaming.

"Second favorite. His first favorite likes to go by EvilRegal and is the sexiest woman to ever hold a controller," She rubbed one shin as she spoke "I'm really impressed by you, Madam Mayor. You've gone from controllers are too confusing to being a gaming prodigy. Henry shared with me that I might be the reason you started gaming- is that true?" Emma squeezed her leg and Regina squirmed a little but didn't pull away from the contact. She had started to play games with her son a few weeks back, when he had asked to get Diablo based on Emma's recommendation, and she had told him it was to make sure the game was appropriate but Henry saw through the ruse and started to teach her more and more about the unfamiliar territory. By the third time they booted up Diablo she was out of training and an equal member of the party.

Regina smiled and nodded "Perhaps you were the inspiration but since I started playing Henry has told me a lot about the gaming world and he claims you have a knack for it, enough skill to be a professional e-athlete as he sees it. You are on a high pedestal in my son's eyes. And, for your information, I would be the second sexiest," She nudged Emma with her foot "There's a blonde I know currently in the lead for first." Her smile morphed into a smirk and Emma shook her head in disbelief that Regina could think that about her was insanity.

She turned towards the raven-haired woman and frowned at their positions keeping them apart, shapely legs on her lap preventing her from her current desire. "Regina, will you sit up a minute?" The legs lifted off her and Emma moved forward to cup her cheek. "I've wanted to kiss you since the moment you picked up that controller." She breathed and then did just that, loving how Regina threaded her fingers almost immediately into her hair while their lips moved against one another. The nails scratching against her scalp made her shiver and unconsciously pull Regina closer, her hand sliding down an elegant neck and she deepened the kiss.

Regina pressed forward and swiped her tongue along her bottom lip, her eyebrows shooting up with shock when there was a responding tongue that met with hers. Her first instinct was to pull away from the passionate kiss, run before it consumed her, but when she felt the hand on her side give a squeeze and a thumb brush over her throat it was impossible to run. She grasped a handful of curls, careful not to pull tight, and started to fight for control over the kiss. Emma was unrelenting but Regina refused to play submissive, she relished in being dominant far too much.

She let out a gasp when the kiss ended far too soon for her liking only to go wide eyed when the very same pink lips trailed over her jaw, along her neck, and that dangerous tongue slid against her throbbing pulse point. "Em-MA," Her voice hitched on the last half of her name when teeth bit down on her skin "You leave a mark on me and I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do." She growled, not wanting to find out how much make up it would require to hide a hickey, but she couldn't deny just how much she enjoyed the feeling of those pearly white teeth sinking into her skin.

Emma smirked and pulled back to look into brown eyes that had darkened with lust. "It's kind of a bad thing that you ordering me around is such a fucking turn on," She ran her knuckles over the spot she had every intention of marking as her own before she had been commanded not to "But you have no idea how hard it is to obey this order, mi reina, because I want nothing more then to show the world that you are mine."

Regina pulled her closer and chuckled "You don't need to leave a visual reminder for that, Miss Swan. I'm already yours." She brought their lips together once more but it was cut short by the sound of slippers on the stairs, disentangling their bodies quickly and flushing at almost being caught by her son. Henry entered the living room with damp brown hair, dressed in an old shirt that said NYU and a pair of pajama bottoms, and grinned at them, oblivious to the way his mother was refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Hey Emma, I was wondering if you could do something for me? Before I go to bed." He had a gleam in his brown eyes that made Emma suspicious but he was off like a shot, hurrying back up the stairs and expecting them to follow. Regina shook her head and got off the couch about to head up the stairs when a pale hand slid into hers, squeezing tight. She smiled and returned the gesture as they went up to Henry's room. Emma said the password and opened the door, chuckling when she saw the boy holding a familiar instrument.

Henry held it out towards her and she took it as she sat on the bed "Will you play something? I haven't heard you play the guitar yet." Regina sat on the other side of the bed next to her son, grinning when he leaned against her and wrapping an arm around his shoulders as she looked over at Emma, she had to admit she'd been dying to hear her play ever since it had been offered but was grateful Henry was the one to ask. Especially when he paired the request with a pout just to make it irresistible.

Emma sighed and lifted the strap over her body, settling in with the guitar on her lap and looking at both Mills. "So do we have any requests? No one say Wonderwall, I'm not doing it and you can't make me," Regina rolled her eyes but Henry looked confused "Ah nevermind, kid. It's an old person thing. You wouldn't get it. But, since there are no suggestions, I have an idea. This family appreciates good music and I bet you both will know this song. It's a classic. First mood lighting," She got up and turned his light off before sitting back on the bed after Henry got settled in under the blanket, Regina brushing his hair back fondly "And no judging my singing voice, I didn't inherit golden pipes like you did from your mother." Regina chuckled softly and looked at Emma in the glow of the faint light coming from the cracked door.

She took a deep breath and started to play, looking right at Henry as she began to sing. "Come stop your crying it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you; I will be here don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry," She smiled and chanced a look at Regina who was staring at her in awe before focusing back on Henry "Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart no matter what they say; you'll be here in my heart. Always."

Emma shifted a bit and continued to play, trying not to look at Regina who was still looking at her like she'd sprouted an extra head. "Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different but deep inside us, we're not so different at all," She scrunched up her face at Henry who only beamed in response "And you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. Don't listen to them, cause what do they know? We need each other to have, to hold. They'll see in time. I know." She couldn't help but glance over at the Mayor and she was giving her a watery smile while holding Henry's hand.

"When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you but you've got to hold on. They'll see in time. I know. We'll show them together," Emma grinned and saw the way Regina bit her bottom lip, curious as to what was running through her mind but she looked back at the still smiling young boy as she finished up the song "Cause you'll be in my heart. Believe me, you'll be in my heart. I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart. Always. I'll be with you; I'll be there for you always. Always and always. Just look over your shoulder, just look over your shoulder, just look over your shoulder. I'll be there. Always."

She took the guitar strap off and cleared her throat before there was applause, turning to grin at Henry who was the one clapping his hands. "You have a great voice, Emma and I love that song. It's from Tarzan right?" She nodded and stood up, setting the guitar in his gaming chair before moving back over to tuck the boy in. "You'll have to play something for my mom next time." He yawned and settled back against his pillow with heavy eyelids. Emma smiled and bent over to give him a hug, less shocked when he kissed her cheek this time.

Regina got up, making sure he was covered by his blankets and then kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight, my little prince. I love you." She started for the door with Emma in tow only for them both to stop when they heard Henry's tired response. "Love you, Mom. Love you, Emma." The blonde turning on her heel to look over at the kid while her eyes immediately swam with tears of joy.

"I-I love you too, Henry," She stammered out and walked back over to him, planting a kiss on the top of his head "And I meant it even if the words were borrowed from Phil Collins, you'll be in my heart forever kid." Emma ruffled his hair and then followed Regina out of his room, pressing her hand against the closed door as a few of the happy tears rolled down her cheeks. She was flabbergasted that there was someone in the world who meant so much to her and who felt the same way she did and it left her a bit speechless.

Regina reached over and took a gentle hold on her chin, turning the beautiful woman to look at her while brushing away the tears "I told you he loves you and how could he not? Especially after you played so beautifully for him," She smiled and released her chin "He's right, you'll have to play something dedicated to me sometime. I'd love to hear more of that pretty voice of yours, Em-ma." The compliment made a faint blush creep along pale cheeks and she looked away, Regina's voice was far better sounding in her opinion, but she followed the Mayor down the hallway.

"Come on now, its time you take a bath then get into some pajamas and go to bed-" "Am I sleeping with you again?" Emma asked in an excited but hushed voice, not wanting to disturb Henry. Regina smirked and nodded her head "I suppose so, Miss Swan. Do you think you'll be using an actual pillow tonight or do I have to brace myself for another bout of fondling?" There was laughter in response as Emma ducked into her still unused bedroom, grabbing her clothes before moving into the master bedroom. She looked around the empty room and saw the light on in the bathroom through the open door.

"How did your lipstick stay on when you took a shower? Is it magic or something?" Emma asked while she pulled her tank top over her head, blinding her to the fact the Mayor was now gawking in the doorway. Emma's abs were always going to leave her dazed and her fingers itched to trace over the well defined lines of her stomach. "My eyes are up here, Regina and I believe I asked you a question." The playful tone pulled her out of her staring and she rolled her eyes in response.

Regina was now bare faced and she walked to her vanity to grab her lotion, focusing on her nightly ritual instead of the fantasy of running her hands along a toned body. "It's a matte color that is water resistant, dear. Most of my make up is, I don't need it running down my face if there happens to be rain that day." Thankfully she could see that Emma had pulled a shirt on and was no longer in just a bra, it made the temptation to touch her diminish but only slightly.

"You think ahead like the clever queen you are," She smiled over at the reflection still looking at her in the mirror "I'm gonna hop in the bath." She picked up her sweats, still in the jeans, and headed into the bathroom. Regina let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding when the door closed and she was grateful the blonde didn't take her pants off in front of her, only due to the fact that she would have an onslaught of new fantasies to wrangle. She shook her head and slipped out of the silk pajama pants to lotion her legs, setting the garment on the seat in front of her vanity and propping one foot up next to them.

She couldn't help but hum the song Emma had played for Henry as she applied lotion to one leg and then the other, wondering what the blonde would play for her and when. Regina moved onto her arms and she stopped humming, hearing singing and running water from the bathroom. For someone who claimed she didn't have golden pipes Emma sure liked to flex them. She set the lotion back on the vanity before grabbing her pajama bottoms to return to bed, not putting them on just yet as the silk would stick to her and feel uncomfortable.

Picking up a long forgotten book she flipped it open, sliding her readers on and not absorbing a single word on the page as her mind was preoccupied with thoughts about a certain bail bonds woman moving to Storybrooke. Perhaps Kathryn would be able to find something affordable for Emma and she made a mental note to ask her assistant about it in the morning, turning the page as if she was truly reading. Regina pondered the idea of helping Emma move, as if she and Henry could even leave Storybrooke, which they could not. She was so wrapped up in her pantomime reading and thoughts that she didn't realize she was no longer alone until there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. "You uh don't have on any pants."

Her head snapped up from the book, turning to see Emma sitting on the bed next to her and then looking down at her own legs. "Lotion tends to make silk adhesive in a very uncomfortable way, Em-ma. I didn't realize my bare legs would be so unsightly to you-" "As if, Madam Mayor. You have incredible legs but it's the lace that's distracting me." She smirked and pulled back the blanket to slide underneath it, trying not to stare at the beautiful woman clad only in a shirt and underwear.

Regina chuckled and set the book to the side, getting out of the bed to shimmy into her pants and hold her hands up "Satisfied? I took care of the distracting problem, Miss Swan." Emma shrugged and settled back against the pillow, her arms behind her head as she looked Regina up and down. Shaking her head she took off her readers and joined Emma in the bed, about to reach over and turn off the light when Emma's words gave her pause.

"It was a good kind of distracted. I think you look gorgeous no matter what you have on. Or don't." She smiled over her shoulder and then plunged the room into darkness, shifted onto her side to face the blonde with her arm supporting her head. Emma's princess curls always looked like a halo even in the dark and she shifted closer to her, twisting one curl around her finger while blue green eyes watched her.

Regina looked like she was deep in thought, brown eyes far away and Emma turned onto her side, moving one hand to brush against her cheek and pull her back down to Earth. "What is it, mi reina? I can tell something is on your mind. You get this look when you're all wrapped up in your thoughts." It was simultaneously endearing and unnerving how Emma could see through her so well especially when no one else had ever been able to read her. More then likely it was due to the walls she put up that Emma seemed to scale in single leaps and bounds.

"Are you free tomorrow night? I'd like to take you out on a date," Emma had not been expecting that, assuming she was worrying about her mother's impending visit but this was a pleasant surprise "After all I've already paid my son his comic book and I have to hold up my end of the bargain otherwise Henry will be upset." As if that was the only reason she wanted to go on a date.

Emma scrunched up her face like she was mulling over it "I dunno. I'll have to check my very busy schedule," She smiled and then hurriedly added, "Yes, Regina I would love to. Where are we going?" She was as excited as a child the night before Christmas, unsure if she'd be able to get any sleep now. Regina shook her head with an impish smile, it was her turn to keep the date a secret and she intended to do just that.

She released the curl from around her finger "Payback is a bitch, Em-ma. I can tell you what I'll be wearing but that's the most you'll get out of me. I'm planning on a dress, maybe in blue. Do with that information what you will. Now roll over," Emma blinked a few times in confusion "You heard me, Swan. Roll. Over." Sighing she did as she was told, facing away from the raven-haired goddess and closing her eyes. A smile crept along her lips when there was an arm wrapped around her and a warm body pressed against her back. "It's only fair you play the little spoon this evening." Regina breathed into her hair.

Chuckling she slid her arm over Regina's "I'm the fork, not a spoon." "And what, pray tell, does that make me?" "The knife. Precise, sharp, deadly and with a hilt made of wood. Not just any wood but from a strong apple tree. Graceful and beautiful but not to be handled improperly." Emma squeezed her arm and scooted closer still. The Mayor was a knife not to be fucked with and she was the fork, they went together as a pair.

"Did you… Did you use MY body wash?" Again not what she had been expecting but she nodded her head, sending another wave of the familiar scent at Regina and she smiled. "I don't share but I will this time because it suits you. Good night, mi sol." She brushed her hair to the side and pressed a kiss to her neck before settling back into their cuddling position.

Emma knew sol meant sun and she found the nickname to be wonderful and even though she would always prefer calling Regina her queen there was another term just as fitting, like how she considered them to be yin and yang. She laced her fingers through Regina's and smiled again "Good night, mi luna." She yawned and exhaustion overtook her with Regina falling asleep shortly after, their hands still woven together.


	20. Let's Just Live

With the first few rays of light coming through the window Emma woke up and turned to look at the still sleeping woman beside her, wanting to kiss her awake but having an idea pop into her head. As slowly and carefully as she could she slipped out of the bed and, on tiptoes, made her way through the mansion. It was still early enough that Regina and Henry could get a little more sleep in while she prepared something for the two of them. Pulling her hair back into a bun she eyed the contents of the fridge and then freezer, planning the operation so she wouldn't risk burning the kitchen down in the process and she set to work.

She felt like a housewife as she looked over her handiwork, the Mills were resourceful and had everything she had needed to get the job done. Emma's first stop was Henry's room where she gently woke the boy and grinned as he dug in after telling her a hoarse good morning. "After you finish take the tray back downstairs and get ready for school. I think your mom and I will both take you today," She kissed the top of his head and beamed "I love you, kid." It felt incredible to be able to say it to him again and even more so when he returned the sentiment around a mouthful of toast.

Emma grabbed the other tray, careful not to jostle it too much and risk spilling the mug of coffee as she opened the bedroom door with her foot. "Madam Mayor?" She asked softly and saw that Regina was still asleep, a pillow clutched to her chest acting as a stand in for where she had been cuddled not to long ago. "You are just about the cutest thing that has ever existed, Regina. But I'm gonna have to pull you from dreamland now." She set the tray down on the vanity and walked over to gently shake her shoulder. There was a small groan and she buried her face into the pillow.

"Alright, NOW you are officially the cutest. I didn't know you could be such a child about being woken up," Emma moved closer, tucking a few locks of raven hair behind her ear before speaking into it "I bet you'd be wide awake if I said I was completely naked right now, mi reina." She had to fight back laughter when there was movement from the Mayor, turning her head with her eyes cracked open just a bit to look up at the beautiful angel disturbing her sleep. Typically she would be furious with someone who wasn't her son or her alarm clock and she was disappointed to see through her haze that Emma was not naked.

"You'realiar," It was all one word mumbled together as she stretched and reached for her phone to turn off the alarm now that she was awake "And it's not very nice to trick people into waking up, Em-ma. Next time I expect you to be what you say you are." Regina sat up and then spotted a tray on her vanity, the smell of coffee hitting her once she was more alert and she was shocked as Emma got up, grabbed the tray, and set it over her lap. There was toast, scrambled eggs, and two sausage links on a plate with a steaming mug of coffee. Breakfast in bed? The last time she was treated to such a thing it was her son bringing her a bowl of cereal and nearly dumping the contents all over her, as he was just a clumsy little boy at the time.

Arching an eyebrow she looked up at Emma who was holding her knee to her chest and biting her lip. "I thought you said you can't cook?" "Thankfully there's this crazy thing on our phones called the Internet and it has all this information plus videos. It's just eggs, toast, sausage and coffee. Everything I made has like three steps to it. Except your coffee, that's only two. I thought you might like the break from having to do breakfast for everybody. Henry's already eating." Emma was so considerate and she curled her finger in a come hither gesture, the blonde releasing both her leg and bottom lip as she leaned forward.

Regina cupped either cheek; careful not to mess up the black frames on her face "I love this, Miss Swan. It means the world to me even if you disturbed a wonderful dream," Emma rolled her eyes but smiled "But you are a wonderful dream come to life." She leaned forward to give her a quick kiss, brushing her nose against Emma's when she pulled away and moved to wrap her hands around a hot mug instead. After taking a sip she sighed, it was exactly the way she liked it, and then started on the delicious breakfast.

Emma got up but pressed a kiss to the top of Regina's head, just as she had with Henry, and opened her mouth about to repeat the very same three words she had just told the younger Mills before catching herself, wide eyed. She turned to the bathroom to busy her runaway mouth with a toothbrush instead of proclaiming her love. It was alarming, how easily the words were about to tumble out of her but more alarming was the very real fact that she felt that way in the first place.

Looking up from her tray of food as the door opened she smiled to see her son, dressed and fed, grinning at her and she looked over to the bathroom in a moment of panic. Henry knew Emma was sharing her bathroom but not her bed and she wasn't sure she was ready for him to know just yet. "Good morning, Mom! Emma says both of you are gonna take me to school today," He moved over to where Emma had slept the night before and sat down, careful not to get his shoes anywhere near the bedding "When's operation second date?" Henry lowered his voice and glanced over at the bathroom, hearing water running and knowing it had to be Emma.

Regina felt relieved that her son didn't know about their sleeping arrangement, thankfully Emma's bags were still in the room they had cleared out for her and she took another drink of coffee before answering him. "Tonight and that means I have to locate a babysitter for you," He groaned and was about to protest that he didn't need one "No whining. It's a school night so you aren't staying the night at anyone else's house and I need to make sure you aren't up late on your video games or watching television. I'll see if Ashley is available and she may bring Alexandra, I know how much you adore that baby." She stabbed a sausage link with her fork and took a bite of it.

Henry grinned and then turned to Emma as she joined them. "Where are you guys going on your date? Ashley can't watch me if she's serving you dinner tonight." He assumed they'd go to Granny's, not aware that they'd already done that for the first date. Emma shook her head and sat beside him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"I have no idea where we are going but I don't think we have to worry about Ashley being busy with serving us. Your mom is keeping me out of the loop though so I can't tell you what it entails. I'm sure it'll be great though," She squeezed him tight "Did you make sure to put that science homework in your bag, kid?" Regina smiled over her coffee at the way Henry and Emma got along so well and how Emma slipped into the role of a parent with ease. She was a natural and it made her wonder if the blonde ever wanted to be a mother, the thought brought up a vision of a pregnant Emma Swan. She would look radiant.

Regina shook it off and finished up her breakfast only to have the tray taken off her lap, grabbing the mug before it could disappear with it, and then she was left alone. Emma taking the dishes to the kitchen and Henry saying he had to grab his bag. She decided to spend a little more time in bed and enjoy the last of her coffee while she put together some ideas for their date that night. It was only their second date but with Emma staying with them it felt like they'd been on many just with Henry present on a few.

Once the coffee had been drained she got dressed and ready for work before going down the stairs, finding Emma finishing up the dishes and Henry looking over the science assignment Emma mentioned. "Do you need any help, my little prince?" She asked while checking her purse, making sure that her keys and wallet were inside it and remembering the papers in her den. Regina knew she would have to get them before they all left for the day.

"Nope, Emma helped me last night. Did you know that you and Emma are like covalent bonds?" She chuckled at her son and shook her head, not sure what he meant exactly. "You guys are a shared pair, you balance each other out with positives and negatives." Henry put his homework into a folder and grabbed his bag before walking over to the kitchen. "Swansky, you might wanna get dressed or we're gonna be late. Mills don't do late."

Emma gave a salute after drying off her hands. "Sir yes sir. You know you get that bossiness from your mother? She likes to order me around too," She smirked over at the Mayor "Good thing it works coming from both of you, must be another Mills thing. I'll be quick about it." She hurried up the stairs to get ready, not wanting to be the reason they were late. Regina moved into the den, grabbing her papers off her desk, and then sent a message to her assistant that she needed to speak with her about a very important matter when she made it into the office.

Emma didn't lie, she was quick about getting dressed and returned in a pair of skinny jeans, boots, a tank top and the signature red leather of her jacket. Regina realized that she was gorgeous whether in a suit or her customary jeans and she couldn't help but lean over and kiss her cheek. When she pulled back her son was smiling at them and she flushed as she realized she hadn't been that affectionate with Emma in front of Henry just yet. He seemed to be quite fine with it and he just led them out of the house.

"I should probably take Tallahassee, I've got some errands to run after we drop Henry off and I know for a fact I won't ever be able to drive the black beauty," Emma gestured to the Mercedes-Benz "But I'll follow you guys to the school and I can stop by your office later if you want me to?" Regina nodded and reached over to squeeze her hand once before getting Henry into the car, pulling away with a yellow bug behind her.

After they gave Henry a hug and he hurried into school Emma headed off to do one of her mysterious errands, fighting the urge to kiss Regina when she left and settling on squeezing her hand before getting into the Volkswagen and disappearing. Regina went to the mayoral office and was thrilled to see Kathryn at the ready when she arrived. "I know you're still the best at Storybrooke Realty and I have a favor to ask you," The blonde was immediately curious but she only nodded and resisted the urge to ask a dozen questions "Emma is thinking about moving here. I was wondering if you have anything affordable? I don't want her to struggle financially when she's just starting out in a new place." She set her purse down and sat behind the desk, pulling out the papers she'd worked on the night before.

Kathryn couldn't help but smile as she took her phone out and looked through the options. "Well, there's a couple, Madam Mayor-" "Kathryn, you've worked for me for years and now you are helping me with something very important to me. I think we've reached the point where you can call me Regina." She put on her readers and took the offered phone, thumbing through the different properties while the smile on Kathryn's face turned into a full grin. There were two that looked acceptable and she handed Kathryn her phone back.

"When Emma gets a hold of you at some point today, and she will, tell her about the last two. I'm going to talk with the landlord of each and try to get her a decent price on the rent; she might be our deputy after all. There's one more thing, Kathryn," Regina frowned then and started to wring her hands together "If a woman you've never seen before comes here and asks for me in the next two days I need you to turn her away. I am hoping against hope that Gold keeps her preoccupied but I doubt it." Now that was even more curious.

"Of course Mada- I mean Regina. I'll see to it that she can't even make an appointment. What's her name?" Kathryn jotted down a note in her book before looking expectantly at the Mayor, it was uncommon for one woman no one had met before to show up in Storybrooke but now there was going to be another one? Each there for Regina? She stopped her hands and busied them by gathering up the papers to give to Kathryn.

Regina took a deep breath and let it go slowly before she answered "Cora. Cora Mills, my mother. Under no circumstances do I want to see her." She handed off the papers and turned to boot up the computer, hoping there would be no additional questions from her assistant. Kathryn nodded and got up, she could tell Regina was done with the conversation and she wasn't going to pry even though she wanted to know more.

"Cora won't be able to see you while you're in this office, Regina. Let me know if you need anything else and I'll be sure to tell you when Emma calls me or if she stops in." Regina flashed Kathryn a grateful smile and looked at her emails, she needed to get her busy day started. "Grand, there's two things sorted. Now to find Henry a babysitter-" "Oh, I can do that! Frederick has some kind of meeting tonight and I'm free. When would you need me by?"

Well, Kathryn was getting a raise that was for sure. "I don't want to inconvenience you when you've already been so much help today, Kathryn," The blonde shook her head and said it was no imposition "Alright, Emma and I will be leaving at 7 so if you could be at the mansion by 6:45. Thank you very much." Kathryn beamed and left the Mayor to her work, she had assisted with everything on Regina's personal to do list and now it was time to move on to the professional one.

* * *

Gripping the steering wheel with one hand she looked out the window at the same building she'd been parked in front of for the last fifteen minutes, chewing on her bottom lip. Her free hand holding the piece of paper with David Nolan's phone number on it and she pocketed it once again before getting out of the car. If she was serious about moving to Storybrooke she needed this job and, despite being nervous, she walked into the sheriff's station.

Sitting behind one of the desks was the guy with the scar on his chin, he had been dressed as Prince Charming for the event at the library. David Nolan. "Hey there, I'm-" "Emma Swan. Everyone in Storybrooke is talking about you after you publicly told off Gold. That and Mary Margaret speaks very highly of you." He gestured to the empty desk near him, offering her a seat.

Emma chuckled and sat down "Well, I'm glad to hear that. Mary Margaret seems pretty great and if Henry likes her then she has to be, that kid has a good head on his shoulders but he gets it from his mom," His sideways glance wasn't lost on her but she didn't comment on it "I'm here because Kathryn Midas told me you are looking for a deputy. I am a bail bonds woman back in Boston but I'm thinking about moving here and this would be an ideal step up career wise. Not to mention the fact that Storybrooke probably doesn't have people skipping out on court dates with everyone knowing everyone in this town."

David paused with a cup of coffee halfway to his mouth and spun the chair to face Emma fully. "You want to move to Storybrooke?" She nodded "And you want to be our deputy?" Another nod "Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for help and then you appear just when I'm about to give up? You must be some kind of savior, kiddo." Emma had never been called kiddo before and she had to wonder how much older David was to use the nickname but she let it go, it felt kind of nice anyways. Like something a father would say if she had one.

He opened a drawer on the desk and pulled out a packet, extending it to her with a smile. "You ever use a gun before?" Emma opened the application and looked through it before grabbing a pen off the desk she was at, starting to fill it out as David watched her with a smile. She was eager and he was thrilled at the possibility of having someone to help him.

"Yeah, I've actually got my conceal and carry license," His eyebrows shot up as he reached for one of the donuts from Granny's "My gun is back in Boston, I didn't think I'd need it coming here but I got it after this crazy guy started stalking me a few years ago. He was one of the people who jumped bail and was obsessed with hats, he stole some really expensive stuff around Boston and almost all of it was weird Victorian specific crap. Jefferson, that was his name. After he found out I was packing he disappeared." She flipped the page and pulled out her wallet, grabbing her driver's license to set beside the forms. David got up and picked up the license to make a copy of it to go along with her application and then handed it back.

He sat down and extended the box of baked goods to Emma who took one of the bear claws inside, thanking him as she finished up the application in between bites. She knew her exercise routine had come to a halt since she arrived in Storybrooke and between Regina's incredible cooking and Granny's she was going to have to pick running back up, maybe that afternoon since Regina was working and Henry was at school.

"Mary Margaret has told me she's in your debt. Is it true? You got our Mayor to apologize after snapping at her?" David hadn't believed the woman was capable of an apology; she hadn't given one after shutting down the mines after all. Emma smiled and handed him the packet of her information as she stood up, giving a half shrug.

"Regina's a good person at heart, I just think everyone needs to believe in her, stop calling her the evil queen and maybe she would surprise you all," Her smile grew a bit "She certainly surprises me all the time." It was the truth and everyday with the raven-haired woman just caused Emma to adore her more and more even when she thought it was impossible for the Mayor to get more amazing. David set the application down and stood up as well, giving her a curious look. No one had ever stood up for Regina Mills before but this woman was different. Special. "So you'll give me a call if I wind up suited for the job?" She thrust her hand out for a shake.

David smiled and shook her hand "No, I don't think I will," Emma looked crestfallen for a minute and he chuckled "You're hired, Emma Swan or should I say Deputy Swan?" Her face erupted into a dazzling smile and she had to fight the urge to pull David into a huge hug, she couldn't believe it. "You give me a call once you're moved into Storybrooke and I'll get you your badge. Welcome aboard kiddo." She shook his hand yet again.

"Thank you so much, Sheriff Nolan!" "Call me David. I may be your boss but I'm not going to be that kind of boss. I'll see you around Emma." She felt like she was on cloud nine as she left the station and she knew exactly which two people would want to share in her good news. Since one of them was in school she directed the bug towards the mayoral office.


	21. New Arrival & Date Preparations

Greeting Kathryn she paused and tilted her head, there was music coming from behind the door? "Is.. Is Regina playing music in there?" Emma asked turning to the blonde she would need to talk to about properties after she spoke with the Mayor. Kathryn smiled and nodded her head, it had shocked her when she first heard it as well but she didn't interrupt the pleasant sounds of classical music as it made for a nice change of pace. Chuckling she knocked on the door but there was no response, probably because it couldn't be heard over the pianos, and she let herself in.

There she was, wearing her readers and pacing in front of her desk while she flipped through several papers and hummed along with the music. Emma had already seen her but the black pantsuit and grey blouse were still alluring, her jacket off and laid over the back of her chair. Once again there were a few buttons undone on her blouse and it was tantalizing, she could see just a hint of lace, but she tried not to stare as Regina turned on her heel to pace back the other way. "I don't have an appointment but I was looking to talk with the Mayor? She's this gorgeous, brilliant woman and I wanted to tell her something." She nearly dropped the papers all over the floor, turning to the raised voice and smiling when she saw it was just Emma.

Regina reached over her desk, hitting her mouse to pause the music and look back at the other woman. "I also hear she's typically a stickler for rules, like making appointments for example," She set down the proposal she was reading and leaned against her desk, crossing her arms over her chest and watching the way it drew Emma's eyes there "Did you want to speak with her or ogle her? There is a difference, dear."

Chuckling Emma walked closer, stopping when there was only a few inches between herself and Regina, noting the way she raised her chin and refused to back down. "It's usually a mix of both but if you saw her you'd understand, she's a total knockout. I'm talking goddess level here, ten out of ten would kiss again and again," Regina rolled her eyes but smiled at the flattering words "I thought she might want to know that she's my boss now. Well, the Sheriff is but she's the boss of both of us." Her smile only grew as she stood and wrapped her arms around Emma.

"Congratulations Deputy Swan! I am very proud of you and I know Henry will be too. We'll have to celebrate tonight, luckily we happen to be going out already," Emma returned the embrace and beamed when Regina said she was proud of her "I'll just have to add some champagne to the menu with dinner. I knew you would get the job, David would have to be more of an idiot then he already is if he didn't hire you." She pulled back to look at the stunning smile on Emma's face, leaning up to kiss her cheek only to have pink lips capture hers instead.

Pale fingers against her lower back pulled Regina flush against her body as they kissed and she gripped the collar of the leather jacket as she let herself get swept up in the passionate gesture. Emma broke away and smiled "Like I said, would kiss again but speaking of our date, were you able to get someone to watch the kid tonight?" She fixed the slightly crooked readers on Regina's face and let out a little laugh when the Mayor returned the favor.

"Kathryn has volunteered to watch Henry this evening actually. She's been very helpful today and I have decided she's getting a raise with some additional vacation time in the very near future," Regina separated herself from Emma and walked around her desk to buzz her assistant "I also know you need to talk with her, she's the best realtor in town and she has a few places available right now." She sat down and signed something as Emma took one of the vacant seats in front of her desk. Kathryn joined them and seemed ready for the topic at hand, already having a few things printed out and the new quotes that Regina had managed to wrangle out of the landlords after telling them it was housing for the future deputy.

Both blondes started conversing with one another while Regina kept herself busy with a few things although one ear was always attuned to the discussion, overhearing that Emma was going to tour the two places she had gotten the rent lowered on. "Thanks Kathryn and also thank you for watching the kid tonight. It means a lot to me and Regina." Kathryn smiled in response and left the two women alone, Emma now holding two papers on both possible homes. Neither were the mayoral mansion, not by a long shot, but it would only be a short drive away and she could see Henry and Regina whenever she wanted.

"I'd love to play hooky with you again today, dear but I'm afraid you'll have to find something else to fill your time with. I have a couple meetings to attend and, much to my dismay, Sidney wants an interview with me," She hadn't looked up from the email she was reading until she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Emma beside her "What is it, Em-ma? I am unfortunately too busy today." The pale woman rolled blue green eyes and leaned over, minimizing the email, which earned her a scold of "Miss Swan!"

Emma pulled up a web browser and started typing into it "You can always put your email back on the screen, your highness and don't say you weren't going to turn some music on after I left anyways," She clicked a video and paused it before it could begin "I found music that is both your tastes and mine together. Our musical baby if you will," That got a scoff from the Mayor but she simply enjoyed the proximity of her new deputy and didn't try to fight for the mouse back "Just give it a listen. If you hate it go back to the classical music and tell me off over text, okay? I'm gonna go for a run and attempt to figure out what you've got up your sleeve for our date tonight. I'll see you after work." She pressed a quick kiss to red lips and smiled as she left Regina alone in her office once more.

Biting her lip she considered just exiting out of the web page but she hit play before she could talk herself out of it, the blondes grin on her face as she left was proving to be quite affective in getting her way. Minimizing the screen she returned to her email but found the music to be distracting- in a good way, she remembered the Deputy's words- and she pulled the video up to read the title and the musician. "Shatter Me." Regina mumbled to herself and she listened to it as she responded to the message she'd been neglecting. When it ended she picked up her phone and swiped until she reached Emma's name.

'I should berate you for taking your superior's mouse away and her attention but I assume you did ask me to text you. The verdict is in after much debate and you are right, I did enjoy that. Have fun with your exercise, Deputy Swan.'

Regina set her phone down and finished up the last few things she had on her schedule, she may have told a little white lie to the blonde about being busy when she was actually taking the time to set up their date. She had decided to take a page from Emma Swan's playbook and make it involve multiple locations, which also required a bit of work to accomplish. Including promises to a certain librarian that nothing would happen to her sanctum, making sure that a specific establishment still practiced an event, and cooking dinner. Her first stop was the grocery store before she headed home.

* * *

She had decided that, after going several days without exercise, she was going to push herself a bit. Her run took her from the mayor's mansion all the way through the town, through the forest, and near a sign that originally read 'Toll Bridge' but there was a spray painted R added in between the T and the O. "Troll Bridge like in a fairytale." She chuckled to herself and carried on with her run, turning her iPod up enough that it could do damage to her eardrums but needing the pumping tunes to keep her going.

Emma found herself slowing for a walk by the docks, smiling as she passed the same bench she and Regina had shared during their lunch but her smile disappeared and she came to a halt when there was something new to see. Storybrooke's marina didn't have a ridiculous faux pirate ship in it just the day before. She pulled one earbud out and stared at the anomaly in confusion, expecting Johnny Depp to pop up at any moment but there was zero movement onboard as the ship rocked in place.

She contemplated texting Regina but she shook the notion off after remembering Regina's words- she was too busy at work today and she didn't need the extra distraction from being Mayor anymore then she'd already had. "Interesting isn't it?" An unfamiliar voice beside her made her almost jump out of her skin, ripping out the other earbud as she turned to find a red headed man with glasses and an umbrella in one hand and a leash in the other. His Dalmatian started sniffing at her hand and she instantly relaxed at the presence of a cute dog.

"I say interesting because we don't get ships coming into Storybrooke. In fact the ships that are docked don't ever seem to move either," He watched the way Emma was petting Pongo who responded by wagging his tail and eating up the attention "We don't have visitors in Storybrooke then you arrive, Emma, and we are getting boatloads." She snorted at the pun and looked up from the dog, remembering what Regina had said. Archie Hopper the therapist that never went anywhere without an umbrella even if there wasn't rain in the forecast.

Emma extended a hand and a friendly smile his way. "Well, you already know my name and I also know about you, Dr. Hopper. I think this is Pongo right?" She returned to scratching the dog behind his ears after Archie let go of her hand, he nodded and smiled at the way they seemed to be getting along so well. "I would agree with you, it's interesting. Have you seen anyone get off of that Disney ride come to life?" Maybe it was her natural curiosity or perhaps she was getting into her role as deputy before she had even started work. Already feeling a bit protective over the town and all its residents although two in particular were at the core of the instinct.

"No. I'm not even sure when it arrived. Pongo and I went up to the store and on our way here the docks were the same as they ever are but now there's a massive ship," Archie looked over to the vessel in question "I have to wonder if the Mayor knows anything. Not much happens in Storybrooke that Regina isn't privy to and our last unexpected visitor is here solely for the Mills family." When he looked back at Emma she seemed to be fighting between two very different emotions, happiness and fear. It was quite the battle waging over her pale face and in blue green eyes. "Is it something I said, Emma?"

She blinked and absentmindedly went to push up her glasses when she realized she wasn't wearing them, they were back at the mansion since she went out running. "I was just… I was thinking about something else. I hate to disappear on you, Dr. Hopper and you too Pongo," She gave the dog another scratch and then put an earbud back in "But I've got to get back home. The mansion. I'll see you both around town." Emma put in the other headphone and gave one last look at the ship before starting to run back to the Mills household.

When she made it through the door several things greeted her all at once. There was a pair of familiar Prada heels in the foyer, music both being played and sung along with, and something that smelled mouthwatering. Emma set her iPod down in favor for the glasses she'd left on the front table and started toward the sound of a beautiful voice singing in Spanish. She raised her voice to be heard over the music "Regina? I thought you had more work to do or-"

"Emma Swan do NOT come anywhere near this kitchen," The music went silent and she stopped right where she was at the command "If you plan on going on a date with me tonight I need you to stay away from the kitchen for the next hour or so. Can you do that for me?" Emma wanted to ask more but then Regina stepped out from the kitchen with an apron over her work clothes and a swipe of flour across her forehead, which was both adorable and distracted her from the question until hands were on her shoulders. "Did you hear me, dear?"

She nodded her head and smiled, reaching over to brush a few raven locks away from the line of flour "I can do that. Did you see a ship at the docks today, mi reina? It's big and ridiculous looking. You don't know anything about it do you?" Regina shook her head and let go of two strong shoulders to wring her hands in front of herself, a nervous habit that Emma had picked up on and she moved to hold one of them instead. "It's probably just some booze cruise passing through, Regina. If the thing is still here tomorrow we'll go investigate Scooby Doo style. Just don't know if you'd be a Daphne or a Velma. If you have your glasses on then jinkies but otherwise you're a total Daphne."

Regina rolled her eyes and turned away from the sweaty blonde after squeezing her hand. "Go take a shower and once you get finished I should be all done with the kitchen. We'll have to get Henry shortly afterwards." Emma opened her mouth to add something but the music started playing again as if to signify that it was the absolute end of their discussion. Throwing her hands up she did an about face and headed up the stairs for her shower, not bothering to press further about the amazing smell coming from the kitchen or what it had to do with their date.

* * *

Emma took an indulgent shower then extended her time away from the kitchen by blow drying her hair and trying to figure out what she was going to wear out with Regina that night. Now that she was the one unaware of what the date consisted of she understood Regina's dilemma with dressing for the unknown, especially with only the color blue to work with. Chewing on her bottom lip while standing in front of her clothes she weighed her options and wished she'd brought more then one suit, remembering the navy one in her closet back in Boston and groaning to herself "That would have been perfect, Swan. It's never even been worn!"

She dropped back on the guest bed, missing the sheets that smelled like Regina and shut her eyes as she tried to imagine what the date could entail. They weren't going to do a repeat of Granny's, she knew that much, but what else was there to do in Storybrooke that they hadn't already done either together or with Henry? Emma was trying to list of locations around town in her head when there was a knock at her door.

"Cisne. Are you decent?" She looked down at the towel covering her body and decided it was good enough since the Mayor had already seen her in various stages of undress after all. Emma sat up and told the raven-haired woman to enter, grinning at the way her brown eyes widened when she saw the towel. "That is not decent, Miss Swan. Quite the opposite in fact," She looked at all the clothes spread across the bed and some hanging over chairs with her eyebrow arched "Not to mention your room isn't decent either. Are you refusing to do your chores for a specific reason or is it to spite me?"

Emma chuckled and shook her head "No, _MOM_, I'm trying to figure out what to wear. I have a hot date tonight but have no damn idea what the beautiful lady has planned. Her payback was just as swift as she said it would be," Standing up she made sure the towel wouldn't slip and give Regina an eyeful "Just be the bigger person and give me a hint, mi reina. A little tiny clue and NOT about your dress." There was pursed lips in response, a finger on her chin as the Mayor looked over the various articles of clothing with a gleam in her eyes.

She was not going to give any hints but she could see what options Emma had laid out. Her hand reaching out for a black skirt and then finding a white sleeveless blouse to pair with it, she nudged a pair of black high heels with her own and then set the outfit out on an empty spot on the bed. "This should be sufficient, I haven't seen you wear a skirt yet and I'm sure your legs would like a break from the constant skinny jeans." It took Regina a couple minutes to put together an outfit when Emma had been grueling over the process for twenty. Fashion came naturally to the Mayor; it was obvious by the way she presented herself, whereas Emma just went with whatever was comfortable.

Emma grabbed her leather jacket and set it next to the outfit with a smile "Okay, NOW it's sufficient. Thanks Madam Mayor," She crossed her arms over her chest "Do you plan on helping me get dressed too or are you just staying for the show?" She smirked and Regina responded with one of her own, stepping closer and invading Emma's personal space as she ran her fingers along her forearm. The simple brush of her fingertips leaving goosebumps in their wake and made Emma suppress a shiver.

"The show would be much more interactive if I stayed, a hands on experience and very educational in terms of exploring your anatomy, Em-ma," She followed her fingers with her eyes as they started up a toned bicep before looking over at the gaping blonde "I don't think you're ready to handle that just yet." It was as if a bucket of ice water was dropped on Emma's head when Regina pulled her hand back and started out of the room, watching her hips sway in a tantalizing fashion and then her ample backside that looked very tempting in her form fitting slacks. "Stop staring at my ass and get dressed, dear." She called over her shoulder and shut the door.

Emma was positive Regina was going to be the death of her but oh what a way to **go.**


	22. Courting A Swan

When she entered the kitchen there was not a single clue left as to what Regina had been cooking, not a spot of flour or even a dish left out. The Mayor was excellent at covering her tracks which only made Emma grumble to herself as she continued to check every counter and she was about to open the fridge when a fake cough stopped her hand mid reach, turning to look at the person originating the sound.

Regina was leaning against the doorframe with a frown on red lips and she had changed since Emma saw her last, now wearing a midnight blue dress with a neckline to die for. It was cut in a v and displayed an ample amount of cleavage, which only drew blue green eyes in. "You wouldn't be sneaking around the kitchen to find out my evil plans would you? I don't want you snooping about, mi sol. You'll find out what I was doing in here soon enough," She moved off the door frame and disappeared "Come along, Swan. We have to go get our s- Henry." Regina faltered and nearly missed a step at her slip up, she had almost called Henry 'our son' and she couldn't believe it.

Emma wondered what the s was before she said Henry but shrugged it off, grabbing her keys and leading Regina out to the bug. She noticed the way her gorgeous companion was silent even as she held open the door for her and then joined her in the car. The look on her face was familiar and she turned the volume of her radio all the way down, refusing to pull away from the mansion just yet. "What's on your mind, mi reina? And don't say anything. For the following reasons. One it'll just set my super power off and secondly you've got that look that you get whenever you're thinking too hard."

Regina shook her head with a small smile "I wouldn't lie to you, super power or not. I almost called Henry our son and I have to admit that it felt right. Natural even. I have never shared the role of parent since Daniel passed away before… well, before he could be Henry's other parent," She looked over at the future deputy with a worried expression "It's wonderful to see how much my son loves you and that you feel the same way about him but I am concerned. If for some unforeseeable reason you and I decide to no longer see each other would you still be the same person towards Henry?"

Emma couldn't fathom a world where she wouldn't want to see Regina anymore and she shook her head quickly. "No, Regina. Even if you decided tomorrow that you can't stand me I would still be around, I'm in Henry's life for as long as he wants me to be. Whether that means just for now or until he's eighteen or until the day I die, I'm here for him. I'd do anything for that kid even die for him if it came to that. Now we have to go get OUR son," She smiled over at the Mayor and started to drive "You're right, that feels natural and I love it." Henry may not be biologically hers but that didn't stop her from loving him as if he were.

Reaching over to squeeze her knee she beamed at the blonde. "I love hearing you say it but I do hope there's no circumstances that ever occur where you'd have to die for Henry. I don't think he could handle it and I know for a fact that I wouldn't be able to," Regina removed her hand and set it back in her lap "Our date is going to take place in two separate locations if you can believe such a crazy idea. The first I have chosen due to the incredible view and because my son is under the impression that you've fixed it somehow. That's the most I'll tell you."

Emma felt grateful just to be given any information on the date even if it left her puzzled. Where in Storybrooke was there a fantastic view that she had fixed? She was still thinking about it when they pulled to a stop in front of Henry's school and got out of the car. A familiar beaming face hurried towards them and just the appearance of Henry made her push the date to the side, wrapping her arm around him as Regina did the same. "Hey kid, how was school? Learn anything interesting that you want to share?" Henry started explaining how they made ice cream in his science class that day when he abruptly changed topics.

"What's going on with the pirate ship in the docks? I heard one of the teachers talking about it. Is that what you guys are doing on your date? Mom's finally becoming a real pirate queen?" He leaned forward from the back of the car when Emma got into the driver's seat and his mother was in the passenger side, chuckling at her son's question. Henry was thinking of their Halloween costumes and she considered pulling the box out of the attic just to parade it around in front of this ship for her son.

Emma shook her head and turned to look at Henry. "Nah kid, your mom and I are not taking this date seaward even if she would make the most amazing pirate queen that ever lived. Also the most beautiful," She flashed a smile to the Mayor "We'll have to be a pirate family some other day, sail out and take over some island. Your mom and I get the rum though. Seatbelt on Henry." She turned the key in the ignition and drove.

Henry mumbled something about sharing as he settled into his spot in the back seat, pulling out some homework to get started right away. He wanted time to play a game with Emma before they left for their date and he knew he had to get a jump on his assignments for it to be a possibility.

After they arrived back at the mayoral mansion he did his work with Emma and his mother checking in on him from time to time, both offering assistance or correcting him when necessary and he nearly sped through the dinner of macaroni and cheese that Regina made just for him since she and Emma would be eating something else later on. "Can Emma play one game with me before Ashley gets here?" Henry asked after doing the dishes, his attempt at making sure his mother would agree.

"That's fine, my little prince but Ashley isn't going to be watching you tonight. Kathryn is coming over," Regina looked up from the book she was only half paying attention to while watching Emma out of the corner of her eye, her legs being the main focus as the skirt was distracting "Don't worry she can be just as much fun as Ashley, the only difference is the lack of an infant for you to play with but you're getting that out of the way now." She smirked over at Emma who fought the urge to give her an obscene gesture.

Henry shook his head and handed Emma a controller, booting up Diablo and grinning when his mother put aside her book to grab the red controller as well. The three of them taking on Diablo, going through several quests until the doorbell disrupted their search for the skeleton king. "Alright, kid. We'll pick this back up tomorrow and totally crush that king, after all we have a queen on our side and they are a LOT more powerful." Emma stretched and got up, stepping back into the heels she'd slipped out of at some point during their game. He stood up as well and gave her a hug, squeezing tight when she wrapped her arms around him in return.

"I hope you have a good date. Love you Emma." Henry squeezed one more time and let go to follow his mother who was heading for the door, letting Kathryn in and telling her the basics of where everything was located and to call if she needed anything. Emma pulled on her leather jacket and brushed her hair over her shoulders, pausing to wave at Kathryn as they passed by.

Regina hugged her son and kissed the top of his head "We won't be home until after you're asleep. Take a bath, be good for Kathryn, and go to bed at a reasonable time. Not with a comic book and a flashlight but actual sleep, Henry Daniel Mills. I love you." She brushed his hair back and grabbed her purse after he said he loved her too and turned to Kathryn to see if she wanted to watch a movie before he had to take a bath.

Emma shook her head "Hey, don't let him fall asleep on you, he's big on passing out after a movie starts," Henry stuck his tongue out at her and she chuckled "Love you, kid! See you in the morning." She headed outside with Regina in tow, pulling her keys out of her purse and unlocking the Mercedes-Benz before holding open the passenger door. Emma gave a half bow and got into the seat, not used to their roles being reversed even if she was in a skirt for once.

Regina slipped into the driver's seat and started the car up, surprising Emma when a familiar violinist came from the speakers. "You really got into Lindsay Sterling huh? Glad our musical baby gets her other mother's approval." Brown eyes rolled but there was a smile on her face as she started to drive them to stop number one. "Okay I've been trying really damn hard to figure out what I fixed around Storybrooke but I have no idea. Can I get another hint or are you going to keep me in the dark until we get there?"

Her smile widened and she mimed zipping her lips, tossing the invisible key over her shoulder before returning both hands to the wheel. Emma sighed and turned up the music a little, deciding to enjoy the violin over the silent treatment from her date. When they stopped in front of the library she turned the music off and looked at the building in confusion "I didn't do anything to the library. I've only been here twice, once with you and Henry to that event and then the next time when Henry and I got comic books." She got out of the passenger seat when Regina opened the door and took the offered hand, lacing their fingers together.

"This library is not what you've allegedly fixed, Em-ma and it just so happens to be the way up to that," Emma followed brown eyes upwards and saw the clock tower, the very same one that Henry claimed she caused to move again "Which is where we'll be having dinner tonight. I had to promise Belle we wouldn't touch a single book in the library just to get this location." Regina looked over at her date, wondering what she was thinking about.

Emma was still gazing up at the clock tower before turning to smile at Regina. "This is an incredible idea for a date. We're having dinner inside of a clock. I've never had anyone plan something so special and unique for me," She bit her bottom lip "Can we go inside? I'm dying to see the view." The Mayor tugged on her hand and led her inside, making sure to lock the door behind them so no one would get into the library before leading her date further up.

When they had rounded all of the stairs Emma was shocked to find a table right behind the clock face, with a picnic basket and the champagne Regina had said she put on the menu to celebrate Emma becoming the deputy. She let go of Regina's hand to walk over to the clock, placing her fingers on it and grinning. "Wow, this is amazing Regina," She turned around to find the raven haired woman was pulling a chair out for her "You are quite the romantic. I'm impressed." She sat down and placed a napkin over her lap, her smile only growing when her hair was brushed back over her ear and the Mayor whispered into it. "You have no idea what I'm capable of, Miss Swan."

Regina pulled back and started to pour two glasses of champagne, handing one to Emma and placing the other in front of the vacant seat across from her before moving over to a picnic basket and starting to remove the contents of it. Emma watched with curiosity as elements for dinner were set on her plate. Grilled chicken breast with lemon and thyme, rice, and a side salad. "Have I told you lately that I love your cooking, Regina? This looks fantastic. How did you manage to keep it hot?" She could see the steam coming from the rice and was shocked.

Sitting across from Emma once her own plate was full she shook her head "It's magic, Em-ma or have you forgotten that I have powers?" Regina smirked and raised her glass of champagne "To our new deputy. At the very least she's better looking then the sheriff." Emma chuckled and tapped her glass gently against Regina's before taking a drink, letting out a surprised hum at the delicious taste. Regina knew her way around wine, apple cider, and champagne.

Picking up her fork and knife she started to cut into the chicken. "So what do these powers entail? I only have my built in lie detector but you can keep food hot for a long period of time?" Emma asked with a smile, knowing that she had to have some kind of gift to keep the meal ready to eat. When she bit into the chicken she had to suppress a moan, it tasted fantastic and the lemon went perfectly with it.

Regina chuckled and started on her dinner as well "I have many talents, Deputy Swan. I can throw a wicked fireball, teleport, use locator spells, and I can even rip a heart out of someone's chest. I have a whole vault of them stored away somewhere in Storybrooke," She took a sip of her beverage before looking at the way Emma was biting her lip "You want to make obscene noises over your dinner right now don't you?" There was a sheepish smile and a nod in return but she refrained from doing just that as she ate.

"I want to see you teleport one day. The fireball would be pretty damn impressive too I can't lie. How did you get these gifts? Were they inherited or did you have to learn magic from some kind of teacher?" Emma laughed and drank some more of the champagne as she looked over at the clock beside them, watching the hand move with a smile on her face.

After finishing her bite of rice she shook her head "Inherited and some learned. My mother is quite the witch if you haven't heard," Emma rolled her eyes and mumbled that it was an understatement "But enough about my magic. I have a question I want to ask you, if you don't mind?" There was a nod of her head as she turned to give Regina her full attention. "Have you ever wanted to be a mother? You are so good with Henry and I have been wondering how you feel about children overall."

Emma tapped her finger against the champagne flute as she considered her answer for a few minutes. "I was pregnant once. It was with the guy who got me locked up but I lost the baby. I wasn't ready to be a mom then anyways, I was only eighteen after all but… I do want kids someday. Right now I have a pretty awesome kid in my life that has decided he would call me Ma if I adopt him," Regina's already shocked expression only grew the more Emma shared "He says I have to marry his mother first. So we'll see how that goes." She smiled and moved back to her chicken only to be stopped when there was a tan hand covering hers, looking back up at Regina.

"I'm sorry you lost the baby. I know that can't have been easy," She squeezed the pale hand she was holding and offered a small smile "As for Henry wanting to call you Ma, I have no problems with that but we might want to hold off on marriage until I'm positive I can live with you and your many childish habits. I appreciate my son proposing on my behalf." She rolled brown eyes and Emma laughed before taking her hand back so she could eat some more. Regina had to admit that the idea of getting married terrified her after what happened to her first fiancée but she shook off the thoughts of Daniel so she wouldn't get upset during their date.

When dinner was finished Regina cleared off both plates and set a new one in front of Emma with a smile "There's one more thing for you to enjoy before we move onto our next location and I'm sure you will be overjoyed when you see what I made for dessert," She placed a fried item in front of Emma before pulling out honey and cinnamon "Soppapillas. I left one at home for Henry with him promising not to ruin the surprise for you." There were wide blue eyes looking at the dessert and she beamed over at Regina as she refilled their glasses.

"You made dinner and dessert AND managed to keep both of them a secret? Wow, I am even more impressed. Thank you," She was eager to try her dessert but she waited until her date was seated again "This is amazing, Regina." Emma took a bite after adding honey and cinnamon, this time she couldn't stop the sound of pleasure when she was chewing on the fried treat. It was delicious and somehow topped dinner.

Regina smirked at the moan and nodded her head "I expected that this time and I am glad to hear you approve, Swan. Try not to get too carried away or we might not make it to our next destination," She took a few bites of her own dessert before drinking more of the champagne "Speaking of which, I hope you aren't adverse to small crowds." That peaked Emma's interest as she wiped her mouth off with the napkin, hoping she didn't have honey or cinnamon stuck on her face as she finished up the last of her champagne. She was about to ask what Regina meant exactly when the woman was looking at the time on the clock beside them, getting up and cleaning off the table before setting the picnic basket on it.

Emma stood up and grinned when a hand slipped into hers, leading her back down the stairs and out of the library. "Let me guess, this is going to be a secret until we get there? You've already done so much, mi reina, what else could you have planned?" She got into the passenger seat and watched as Regina only smiled in response before driving the Mercedes to a building she hadn't seen before. "The Rabbit Hole? Is this a bar?" She got out of the car and turned to the Mayor who was pulling something out of the backseat of the car. Her eyes going wide when she saw it was a guitar case and she turned to see a small sign on the door claiming there was an open mic night happening right now. "No way, Regina! I can't play in front of people, I was barely able to make it through that song for Henry."

Regina held the guitar case in one hand and used her other to cup Emma's cheek, brushing her thumb along it and trying to soothe the panicked expression away. "You're not playing in front of people, Em-ma. You are playing for me, you don't have to look at anyone else in there while you're performing," She moved to kiss her and smiled when she pulled back "Just me." Emma blinked and chewed on her bottom lip in worry, her eyes flicking over to the bar and then back to lock with Regina's again. There would normally be no way in hell that she would go play in front of drunks but it was hard to resist the magic of Regina Mills.

"Alright, alright but if I have to go in there and play in front of random citizens of Storybrooke you have to do something for me," Regina drew her hand back and arched her eyebrow "To be determined after we get a drink. I don't have to go up right when we get inside do I?" Relief washed over Emma when the Mayor shook her head and chuckled, telling her that she didn't have to perform the moment they got in and she held open the door for Regina. Sighing as she followed right after. What was this woman getting her into?


	23. A Swan Sings

Author's Note:

Hello all and Happy Holidays (whichever you celebrate! If you do.) I typically don't add notes to my chapters anymore but I felt like saying a few things. Thank you all for reading/following/liking/reviewing- any of it! I also want to dedicate this chapter to someone special whom I love wholeheartedly. Fletcher, thank you for being my biggest supporter/fan and also being my muse. I love you and I kove you. (:

Thank you all!

Breckoney

* * *

The Rabbit Hole was not very busy, Emma thanked whatever luck was on her side for that, and she noticed that a few of the patrons were familiar. Mary Margaret was there with David Nolan and neither one of them had an alcoholic beverage on their table, tea it looked like. Leroy turned his head when the door shut behind them and blinked a few times when he saw that the Mayor was actually inside of a bar before pushing the glass of Absinthe away as he was sure he was a hallucinating. Regina handed off the guitar case to Emma who sighed at the instrument now in her hand, the weight of it just made the fact that she was going to play in front of other people all the more real.

"Oh come on, dear. You're going to be fine. Let's get that drink and sit down, assuming there's a place that's not covered in alcohol or disease in here," She eyed one of the bar stools and shook her head before opting for a table "Besides I've agreed to you getting something from me in return. I'm hoping I didn't just sell my soul for one song?" Regina watched as Emma carefully set down the guitar before flashing a small smile and moving over to the bar, ordering herself a drink and something for the Mayor as well as two shots. If Regina didn't want to partake she would do them both, liquid courage to get herself ready to perform.

When she returned to the table Regina smirked at the four separate drinks the blonde was setting on the table. "Are you trying to get me drunk, Miss Swan? As the deputy I would think you'd be more concerned with a tipsy driver on your streets," She noticed the red wine and lifted up one of the shots "What liquor did you pick for us to be taking shots of exactly?" Emma sat down and picked up her own shot glass with a devilish smile on her face as she held it towards Regina.

"You're just going to have to trust me, mi reina. Do you?" She swayed the little glass from one side to the next before beaming when Regina knocked her own glass against it and tossed it back without a second thought. Emma chuckled and followed suit before setting the glass upside down on the table, pleased that Regina did trust her enough to drink the shot. "I might need one more of those since you've brought me here under false pretenses. I thought this was a lovely evening between the two of us and now you've decided to have me perform for these people like some kind of trained monkey." Emma took a sip of her beer and looked around the bar one more time until her free hand was captured between two soft hands, the warmth grabbing her attention as well.

Regina smiled and held her hand, tilting her head to the side. "What do you want in return, Em-ma? I can give you almost anything you want." She brushed her fingers along the back of Emma's hand, tracing a faint vein underneath her skin. The electricity that surged up her arm seemed to shoot straight to her heart and she sighed, melting underneath the touch and knowing that she couldn't deny Regina anything when she was looking at her like that.

"Almost anything? I wonder what's off limits to you, your highness but I won't press you for the answer," She turned her palm upwards and let out another content sigh when Regina's fingers moved further up her wrist to trace along the tattoo "I want you to dance with me. Right here and the next song that plays. What do you say? One dance for one song?" Emma watched Regina's hand still as she was following a curve of the black ink, turning to look around the bar.

She had to admit, it was not something she would normally agree to but Emma was going to play her a song in public when that seemed like something she wouldn't want to do under normal circumstances. "No one is even dancing here, dear," Emma's unimpressed face made her groan "Fine, one dance but I'll need another shot if you expect me to make myself a spectacle in front of these people." The arm she'd been memorizing disappeared from her grasp as Emma was up and at the bar in an instant, if another shot got her that dance she was going to make it happen.

Another shot down for each of them and Emma knew she wouldn't be able to finish her beer if she wanted to keep from being a drunken mess in front of her date. Regina had resumed tracing her tattoo and causing goosebumps to pop up all over Emma's arm but it was a nice sensation "You're a lucky woman, Miss Swan. I wouldn't be willing to dance for just anyone, you know? Now you've gone and got me to do it more then once," The song changed and she saw the gleam in Emma's eyes "One dance. ONE and this better be one hell of a song. I'm talking Shakespearean level serenading." She took a long drink of the subpar red wine before she was escorted over to the space that had been cleared out for anyone who was willing to take part in the open mic night.

Regina tossed a longing look back at the table where their drinks and Emma's leather jacket were left waiting for them before sparing a glance at the other people in the bar but then fingers under her chin brought her gaze back to blue green eyes. "Just focus on me, Regina, no one else is here. It's just like when you danced with me before," Emma dropped her hand from her chin and slid both around her waist, pulling her closer "I only want to pay attention to you anyways." She couldn't help but smile and wrap her hands around Emma's neck as they started to dance to some slow song she couldn't exactly make out the words to.

It was easy to have the rest of the bar fade away when Emma was looking at her like she was the most important person in this realm or the next and Regina wanted nothing more then to kiss her but she couldn't bring herself to do so when there were eyes on them. When the song ended she realized that she didn't want the dance to be over but she was ready to hear Emma play, releasing her hold on her neck to grab the guitar instead. "It's just as you said, Em-ma. You only have to pay attention to me." This time she did lean over and press her lips against Emma's cheek for a brief moment, brushing her thumb over the spot to make sure there was no lipstick left on her skin before going over to the bartender to have him get ready for a performer.

Emma gave an uneasy smile before opening the case and pulling out the guitar, brushing her hand over the strap with Henry and Regina embroidered on it. "I have no idea what your daughter is getting me into, sir but the things we do for love am I right?" She mumbled and then slid it over her body as Regina came back over to her. Letting out a shaking breath she heard the bar fall silent and saw the way Leroy, Mary Margaret, David and the few other scattered patrons all turned to look in her direction. "This feels like it's worth a lot more then one dance. I'd like to add onto my request. We can discuss it over a glass of apple cider when we get back to the mansion." Regina nodded her head and nudged her forward, going to grab her glass of wine to get a closer seat.

Clearing her throat she moved to stand where she had just danced with Regina and she gave a small wave. "Uh hi? I'm Emma Swan and someone VERY persuasive has talked me into making a fool out of myself for your entertainment tonight," Regina shook her head at the pointed look Emma was giving her and smiled encouragingly "So I'm going to play something dedicated to her. I'm also going to change some of the lyrics but just go easy on me alright? This is not something I do every day." She blinked a few times when a light was flipped on and she was now under an actual spotlight. Great, that did wonders for her nerves.

Strumming the guitar a few times to make sure it was tuned correctly she thanked the bartender who brought over a stool for her to sit on, sighing when she realized she'd stalled enough and there was no getting out of it now. Emma started to play and kept her eyes on Regina, knowing it was the only way she'd be able to get through the song. "I met you in the dark, you lit me up. You made me feel as though I was enough. We danced the night away, we drank too much. I held your hair back when you were throwing up. And then you smiled over your shoulder, for a minute I was stone cold sober. I pulled you closer to my chest and you asked me to stay over. I said, I already told ya, I think that you should get some rest."

Shuffling a bit in her seat she watched Regina drink her wine and continue to smile as she played, it was like the rest of the world just disappeared with Regina smiling at her like that. "I knew I loved you then but you'd never know cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go. I know I needed you but I never showed. But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old. Just say you won't let go. Just say you won't let go," Emma smiled over at the gorgeous Mayor and continued to play for her "I wake you up with some breakfast in bed, I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head. I'll take the kid to school, wave him goodbye and I'll thank my lucky stars for that night. When you looked over your shoulder, for a minute I forgot that you're older. I wanna dance with you right now and you looked as beautiful as ever and I swear everyday it'll get better. You make me feel this way somehow."

Regina loved the way Emma played and her voice was hypnotic, feeling herself swaying in her seat as she sang. It was more then worth a dance and whatever other price the deputy wanted to name. Her breath caught in her throat when Emma made eye contact with her again and sang the next lines. "I'm so in love with you and I hope you know. Darling, your love is more than worth its weight in gold. We've come so far, my dear. Look how we've grown and I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old. Just say you won't let go. Just say you won't let go."

There was something about Emma even singing that she loved her, terrifying but so very wonderful. "I wanna live with you, even when we're ghosts cause you were always there for me when I needed you most, I'm gonna love you till my lungs give out. I promise till death we part like in our vows. So I wrote this song for you, now all of Storybrooke knows that it's just you and me until we're grey and old. Just say you won't let go. Just say you won't let go. Just say you won't let go. Just say you won't let go."

When the song ended Emma shut her eyes tight, trying to block out the fact that she'd just sung a love song for Regina in front of a small crowd. Her eyes snapped open when there was applause, not just from Regina but from the entire bar even Leroy was joining in. Mary Margaret was whooping and David was grinning while he applauded as well. She shook her head but held a hand up "Thanks guys. That's all I've got in me tonight but… yeah, thanks." She slipped the guitar off and walked over to put it back in the case. "So what'd you think? I for one am shocked I was even able to play at all. I was so nervous I thought for sure I'd-" Emma was cut off mid sentence by Regina wrapping her arms around her and planting a kiss directly on her lips. Blonde eyebrows shot up in pleasant surprise but she slid her arms around Regina's waist, returning the display of affection.

Regina pulled back to smile at Emma "I loved it. Every single second of it. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," She stepped back when she realized they were still in the bar and brushed a few stray locks behind her ear as a faint blush spread over her cheeks "Why don't we head back home? I have a glass of apple cider with your name on it."

Emma slid her leather jacket on and grabbed the guitar case in one hand while her free one found Regina's, intertwining their fingers as she smiled. Regina called the mansion home, for the both of them, and it felt fantastic. Storybrooke already seemed more like home then Boston ever had and she could not wait to make the move a reality. "Let's go home, Regina." She agreed and lifted their hands to place a kiss on the back of Regina's before leading her out the door.

Regina opened the front door and was about to wrap her arms around Emma again when she remembered there was still one other person in the mansion outside of her family. "Kathryn! How was Henry tonight? Did he refuse to go to sleep? Play video games later then he was supposed to?" She set her purse down and turned to her assistant who was reading on the couch.

Kathryn got up and shook her head "No, he was wonderful. He actually fell asleep during the second movie we watched after his bath. Henry is a great kid and he gave me strict instructions for when you got back," She put her book away and grabbed her bag, pulling it on her shoulder as she walked over to the Mayor and Emma "He loved the soppapilla, as per usual, and wants to know what Emma thinks when he wakes up. He also wanted me to tell you both that he loves you and he hopes you had a great night. I'll see you in the morning, Regina and Emma we'll have to tour those two apartments this weekend. Just give me a call and I'll set it up. Good night."

Regina shut and locked the door behind her assistant after thanking her and wishing her a good night, she turned to look for Emma but only saw a leather jacket on one of the dining room chairs with the guitar case leaning against it and a pair of heels. "Em-ma?" She called softly, not wanting to yell and risk disturbing her sleeping son as she started to look through the downstairs. Emma wasn't in the kitchen, the living room, the dining room, and Regina was just about to head up the stairs when she remembered there was mention of apple cider at the bar. She shook her head and went into the den, smiling when she found the blonde pouring two glasses while humming to herself.

"So there's something more that you want as repayment for that wonderful song, correct?" Emma handed her the glass and smiled, watching the Mayor as she leaned against her desk and took a sip of the cider "I'm willing to negotiate depending on your terms, Deputy Swan." Regina crossed one leg over the other and didn't miss the way it caught Emma's attention, following blue green eyes as they trailed upwards from there.

Emma drank a little of the amber liquid before setting it to the side, she was already interested in something else, and she took a few steps forward as her eyes roamed over the form fitting midnight blue dress. "Do you have any idea how gorgeous you look right now? It's hard to focus on anything other then that," She stopped when she was close enough to reach out and brush her fingers up Regina's arm "I think my terms are simple really. I want the only thing I've wanted for so long now and that's you, Regina." She toyed with the sleeve of the dress and smiled at the Mayor.

Regina put her glass down on the desk and stood up, bringing herself almost nose to nose with the blonde as she placed her hand on Emma's neck to draw her closer. "I'll need you to be more specific, this is a binding verbal contract after all. What is it you want from me?" She asked softly and her heart skipped a beat or two when Emma placed the hand that had been running up her arm on her waist instead, gripping at the fabric and pulling her even closer to press their lips together. Letting out a surprised gasp only gave Emma the opportunity to bite down gently on her bottom lip making the gasp turn into a moan halfway through and she threaded her fingers through blonde curls to grip at them as the kiss turned more passionate.

Emma growled low at the feeling of nails on her scalp but found it to be enjoyable rather then painful, spurring her on as she once again was fighting for control over the kiss. Regina didn't back down and gave as good as she got until she felt herself being pressed back against the desk again. She pulled back and looked at Emma with darkened eyes "What is it you want, Em-ma?" She reiterated the question; desperate to hear the words come from pink lips after wanting to for some time.

Keeping the Mayor pinned against herself and the desk she smirked, of course Regina was going to make her say exactly what it was she wanted. "Quiero besarte por todas partes, mi reina." Emma had barely gotten the words out when Regina claimed her lips again, the phrase in Spanish was much more arousing, and she was shocked when she felt determined fingers pulling her blouse free from the skirt and then brushing against her stomach.

Regina pulled back breathlessly and ran her nails against abs "You have no idea how long I've wanted-" She was cut short by the doorbell and whipped her head towards the sound "Fuck! That's going to wake up Henry. Will you please answer the door and tell whoever it is to kindly go to hell?" She pressed a quick kiss to Emma's lips before disentangling herself and headed upstairs, needing to check on her son now that he was going to be awake. Letting out a groan as she watched Regina disappear she shook her head, she was going to kill whoever was ringing the doorbell at that time of night.

Cracking open the door Emma narrowed her eyes at the person she had never seen before, a man dressed like a ridiculous pirate complete with eyeliner, an earring in one ear, and a leather coat that looked ancient with his finger still on the doorbell. "Get. Your thumb. Off. The doorbell. Captain Cockblock." She seethed, knowing that Henry was certain to be wide awake after the prolonged ringing of the intruder and feeling agitated for not only that reason but also the fact that he had disrupted an enjoyable moment with Regina.

Captain Cockblock, she was sticking with the name as it suited the jackass standing in front of her, flashed a smirk that made her even angrier. He was smug and she didn't appreciate it. "Well, hello there love. I didn't expect a beautiful blonde woman to answer the door but this is a pleasant-"

Raising her hand to silence him she shook her head "I'm going to stop you right there, guyliner. We don't want whatever your selling and you just woke up a preteen boy, which will bring the wrath of his mother down on you so I advise you leave. Right now." Emma moved to shut the door and nearly jumped back when a silver hook was stuck between the doorframe, preventing it from closing. She blinked and opened the door wider "Look, you rum soaked motherfu-" only to stop mid sentence when she saw there was someone else standing behind him.

Guyliner still had the smirk on his face and he pulled his hook back, a literal hook for a hand, pulling out a cloth from his pocket and starting to polish the metal. "Like I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, love, this is a pleasant surprise since my company neglected to mention anyone other then her daughter being here. Why don't you and I go for a drink somewhere so the lovely Mills women can catch up?" Emma turned to the older woman who stepped forward and frowned even more so, gripping the door as hard as she could.

"I managed to get Henry to stay in bed and he should fall back asleep shortly. Did you tell whomever it was to go… to.. hell.." Regina trailed off as she joined Emma, looking out to first see a pirate and then a woman she hadn't seen in years. All the color drained from her face and she felt as if she was frozen "Mother?" She asked in a terrified voice and Cora smiled in response, holding her arms out as if she expected her daughter to run into them when all Regina wanted to do was run away as fast as she possibly could.

When Cora took yet another step forward Emma did the same, her arm going in front of Regina and she shook her head. "Over my dead body are you coming anywhere near Regina, lady. I've heard all about how you treated her as a child and I won't let you hurt her anymore." Cora's smile disappeared and her face grew livid, arching an eyebrow that was simultaneously so much like Regina and far more evil.

"Who exactly are YOU to deny me? Are you the maid or something?" She looked Emma up and down, taking in the messy blouse, skirt, and bare feet. Cora's eyes widened a bit when she realized Emma's mouth had the faintest red hue about it although she wasn't wearing any lipstick herself and she looked over at her daughter with narrowed eyes.

"I'm Regina's-" "Friend," Regina cut her off, putting her hand on Emma's arm to lower the protective way it was shielding her "She's a friend, Mother and I must ask you to leave. My son is upstairs sleeping and I don't feel like having a reunion this late." Emma felt like she'd been smacked in the face and she took a step backward, Regina moving to grab the door and frowning at her mother.

Cora was once again visibly displeased and she bristled at the way she was being so callously brushed off by her own child but she wore a forced smile. "Fine, dear. We'll have lunch tomorrow; I'm looking forward to hearing about all of your success as the Mayor and meeting my grandson. Have a good night." She grabbed the pirate by his hook and turned on her heel, starting to walk back the way she'd come.

Regina shut the door, locked it, and then pressed her hands against it while letting out a shaking breath. She had not expected the ambush and felt drained just from the conversation. When she turned back to Emma she could see that the blonde was upset, her pale arms wrapped around herself as she looked down at the floor. "Em-ma, I didn't-"

"I think I should go upstairs and take a bath," She said quickly and then smoothed her hands along the wrinkles in her blouse "I'm gonna sleep in my room tonight so… sleep tight, Regina." Emma didn't even wait to finish her sentence before she was heading up the stairs, she felt like Regina was ashamed of the fact that they were dating and it hurt. She grabbed her pajamas from the guest room and started towards Henry's bathroom, stopping when a door cracked open.

Henry was peeking out from his bedroom door with squinted eyes, still lethargic but focusing on Emma. "Who was at the door? Mom wouldn't tell me but… Hey, is everything okay, Swansky?" He asked when she took her glasses off and rubbed at her eyes, wondering what had happened.

Emma nodded her head and smiled "Yeah, kid I just got something in my eye that's all but you should get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning okay, Henry?" She was about to head for the bathroom again when Henry walked out from his room to hug her, wrapping an arm around him and smiling at the gesture. "I love you, Emma. Good night." Emma waved and returned his affectionate good night before shutting the bathroom door and locking it. She set down her pajamas and started the water when she heard soft knocking on the door, wondering if it was Henry needing to use the bathroom and reaching for the lock only to pause when she heard a voice on the other side.

"Em-ma? I want to talk to you, please?" Regina was keeping her voice low, not wanting to disturb Henry more then the intrusion from her mother already had. There was only the sound of the bathtub filling up as a reply and she sighed, hanging her head "Alright, alright I'll talk to you in the morning. Sweet dreams, Miss Swan." She sighed yet again and went to her room, disliking that she was going to sleep without Emma next to her but she hurried through her nightly routine before sliding into the bed. Regina fell into a fitful sleep with her arms wrapped around a pillow while Emma was a mirror image in her own bed. Neither woman getting any real rest.


End file.
